How to train your avatars
by Avatar Conner
Summary: Title sucks I know, hiccup washes up on republic city's shores, raised by Lin his destiny has been forever tied to the city. Inspired by 'The tides change once more'. Rating may or may not change and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: FIRST! And also I hope this inspires others to contribute to this. This fan fic is based off the film, not novels. **

Arrival

Republic city. The part of the world that everyone of all nationalities are equal, the air temple island sits proudly in the Yue bay with avatar Aang's memorial island not to far from it. Boats and ships line the harbor with dozens of people working, unknown to them all, a new arrival has just docked.

(Line)

On the edge of the docks sits two figures, "Have I ever told you how much I just hate doing this?" a woman in a suit made entirely of metal asked, the older woman smirked, "Yes Lin, you have, but think of it as mother-daughter bonding." she said as they both watched the docks from the safety of a fake shipping container. Toph Bei-Fong sat with her daughter Lin as the pair stood vigilant on the stake out.

"I'm going to stretch my legs." Lin said as she rose from her seat, "And maybe get some coffee."

"Make that two." Toph said as she walked out the door.

Lin walked alongside the edge of the docks, letting her muscles flex out, and headed towards the nearest coffee shop. As she walked, she heard a infant start to cry, _Who the hell takes a baby out at this time of night?_ she thought as she continued to walk. The screaming was getting louder and louder, Lin then realized, it wasn't coming from up ahead, it was coming from below.

Looking down into the water she searched for any signs of life, looking across the water, eyes stopped on a makeshift raft, were she heard screaming. "Sprits." she whispered to herself, as she was about to jump in she realized something, metal sinks. If she was to actually make it to the raft there was no way to get the baby out.

_The cables_! Lin thought, she raised her arm and shot a end around a nearby post, leaping down she barely managed to reach it. Lol king onto the small deck she saw what was making the noise. A baby, wrapped neatly in fur blankets, wrapping her arm around it, making sure it wouldn't slip, she repelled the line and climbed onto the dock.

(Line)

Toph was starting to get antsy, Lin had been gone for fifteen minutes, she was more than able to take care of herself but it still worried her. As she was about to begin to search for her the door burst open, Toph quickly went into a defensive stance, immediately recognizing her daughter, "SPRITS LIN! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed, scaring the baby, Lin looked down at the infant with sympathy, her mother could be scary when she wanted to.

Toph 'saw' that the crying was coming from her daughter's hands, "Since when did 'getting coffee' mean look for abandoned babies?" Toph asked as she looked at the wailing infant.

(Line)

The mother and daughter stood in the living room of Air Temple Island as Katara looked over the baby, "In a raft?" Toph asked Lin, she nodded, "The thing looked ready to fall apart too, who knows how long it was on the water." she said, "I'll send for someone to retrieve it." Toph nodded in agreement.

As the pair went over the events Katara re-entered the room. "How is it?" Lin asked, the elder woman smiled, "He, is actually vary healthy. Just small really." she said as she set the baby in a Earth crib. "I did find this in his blanket." she said as she handed the paper to Lin, which contained a single word, "Hello, blind here! What does it say?" Toph asked, "Hiccup." Lin read from the paper, "Like the sound?"

"I think."

"Why?" Toph asked, Lin shrugged, "Maybe it's a name." Katara said rocking the crib, "Alright so we got a name for the little guy, now what? We can't just leave him at a doorstep." Lin said as she looked at the sleeping figure. Toph looked at her oldest friend, "Katara..." she began, "No way in hell am I raising him, besides I'm moving to the South Pole next month! He may freeze to death." Lin looked her mother, "Don't look at me! Blind, old, and already a mother!"

The two looked at Lin, "No." she said, "Lin Bei-Fong,"Katara started, "You saved this boy from what would had been a death sentence, to do that you had to have some, instinct on how to protect him, that is what this boy needs, someone to look out for him and protect him." Katara said.

Lin took this in, when she saw that he was in danger she jumped right in with no regard for her own safety. Letting out a sigh she shook her head, "Alright." she said quietly. Toph cheered, "I'MA GRANDMOTHER!" Hiccup woke up to the noise and let out a laugh as the lady fist pumped.

**AN: And so it begins. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

It's been eight years since that day. At first, Lin struggled with being a parent, it was only natural being a single guardian. Bit with time she adjusted, and whenever she needed any help Tenzin and Pema where just a phone call away.

(Line)

"Hiccup!" Lin called throughout her house, she managed to get off work early and decided taking Hiccup around the city, "Mother?" Lin called from the base of the stairs, the sound of movement confirmed that Toph was awake.

As she descended the stairs she had a stern look on her face, "Crap, what happened?" Lin asked sitting in a chair. As Hiccup grew Lin found out that Hiccup had a knack for getting into trouble, not that he meant to, just that he sometimes made mistakes, yet every time it happened both her and her mother would help him when he needed. And now most of the time he managed to avoid trouble, most of the time.

"Brace yourself." Toph started, "You know how we seem to miss a few cods and trout whenever we buy them?" Lin's face faltered, "He's stealing food? Why on earth...?" Lin started, one of her greatest fears was that Hiccup wouldn't get enough to eat growing up and would become anorexic, "Think about it, a young boy, taking food without his mother knowing?" Toph said, grinning as her daughter struggled to figure it out.

After moments of thinking Lin made the connection, "He has a pet." Toph nodded, "Nice work detective, took you a bit but you got it." Tooth said smiling, Lin wasn't amused, Hiccup repetitively asked for a pet, although Toph didn't mind the idea, Lin was against it to say the least.

She was about to go into the boy's room to scold him, asking for a pet was one thing, but getting one, feeding it, and not telling her was something different altogether. "Before you go skin the boy alive, let him explain himself." Toph said, "Mother he went behind my back and he has to face the consequences, plain and simple." Lin said with a steel gaze.

Toph huffed, "If you keep putting walls up he's just gonna find a way around them, that's what I did. I mean, he's homeschooled, you don't let him go out without you around, he just wand a friend." that made Lin stop dead in her tracks, she had met her grandparents of course and she immediately saw why Toph ran away, they literally put boundaries up between her and the real world, and she wasn't going to do that to Hiccup. She continued up the stairs, Toph smirked, _Knew that'd work._

Hiccup's room stood at the end of the hallway, Lin took a breath and opened the door. Drawings scattered the desk and toys spread out on the floor, Hiccup himself was in bed sleeping, with a good amount of drool on his face. Lin walks over to the end of his bed and sat down, "Hiccup, wake up." she said as she gently shook the boy. Hiccup slowly awoke from his slumber.

His green eyes immediately went wide seeing his mother was home, putting on his best smile he figured if he acted vary good his mom wouldn't be as mad, "Hi mommy." He said with a big smile, "I know about the pet." stated, Hiccup's smile fell, "Mom look I can explain." he said raising his arms in surrender, "Let me hear it." Lin said gesturing him to continue.

"A few weeks ago I heard something outside, when I went to look I saw him on the ground and he looked hurt, so I took him in the garage to see what's wrong with him. I found out he was hungry and I got...well a bit if everything, and when I found out he ate fish." He stopped for a breath, "After he was full I put him outside and I thought he'd go away, when he didn't it became a daily thing and, he became my friend." Hiccup finished.

Lin took a deep breath, "Do you know what you did wrong?" she asked, Hiccup nodded, "I lied." he said simply, Lin raised a eye, "And I took food, and took food." he finished looking down. Lin nodded, "Good, now lets see him." Hiccup's head shot up and gave her a confused look, "You heard me, just because I'm mad doesn't mean you can't keep him." she said, a small smile tugging on his lips, Hiccup threw off his covers and gave her a platypusbear hug, "Thank you thank you thank you!" he repeated with joy in his voice.

Hiccup dropped from the side of his bed and looked under it, "Toothless come out!" a small reptile, a tad bigger than a lemur came out, Lin at first thought it was a cat at first, but saw the wings on it's back. She was speechless to say the least.

(Line)

"A dragon?" Tenzin asked in the living room, Lin nodded, "It's not even hostile towards Hiccup, in fact the thing adores him." she said looking out front. Hiccup had taken Toothless outside and was playing, or training him, to fetch to no avail, "It...he doesn't mind me or mother at all, in fact I think he likes us." Lin said looking towards Tenzin, " Only father and firelord Zuko have even seen a dragon and they where nothing like this one." Tenzin said striking his chin in a contemplative fashion. "What do you want to do?" he asked, Lin shook her head, "I told him he could keep him, and I think one of his wings are damaged since he can't fly, so Hiccup won't wake up one morning to a missing pet, but I'll keep an eye on him just in case."

As they talked Hiccup burst into the room with Toothless in tow, "Mom! Uncle Tenzin! Watch this!" he exclaimed he turned to his friend, "Toothless, smile." he commanded, the dragon opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth, which retracted into his gums, much to the grown ups surprise, and curved his mouth into a smile. Lin thought it was one of the cutest things she had seen.

**AN: The first few chapters will be before the series and go into the series. I'm also thinking of filling the gap between the six months between book 1 & 2. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A gift.

It was a sorrowful day in the Bei-Fong house. Toph had passed away a week ago and Lin ways distraught and Hiccup was beyond depressed. Tenzin had come by twice, both times trying to pull them both out of it, but to no avail.

Toothless held one of Hiccup's sketchbooks in his mouth and pushed it towards him, "Toothless no." The 13 year old boy pushed him away, which was a challenge since Toothless was now about the size of a baby air bison, and he wasn't done growing yet, after a few more attempts of this Hiccup grabbed the book, "DAMIT TOOTHLESS NOT NOW!" Hiccup yelled and threw the book across the room, he then opened his door and ran downstairs, Toothless looked from the bed and towards the door, At least he's not moping around? the reptile thought as he fallowed the boy.

Toothless looked out the window and Hiccup exit the house, Toothless pushed the window up and glided out the window. Landing on top Hiccup's work shed. When Hiccup was ten he showed promise in black smithing, Toph said that it was a kind of gift, even though metal bending was a replacement, nothing could beat working steel with one's own hands. Much to Lin's protesting, Toph paid to turn the shed into Hiccup's personal forge. The smokestack had been dormant ever since Toph's passing he hadn't stepped into the shack.

Toothless jumped down from the roof and went to Hiccup's side, looking down he saw the sympathy in the dragons eyes, "I'm sorry Toothless. It...it's been hard the past few days." he said scratching the dragons head, "Granny Toph dying, it just...DAMIT." Hiccup said said stomping his foot on the ground. As he did a chunk of earth shot up under Toothless, making him screech from surprise, but simply glided down. Hiccup on the other hand was speechless.

(Line)

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Hiccup yelled, Lin exited her room, her hair slightly unkempt and eyes tried, "Me...outside...stomp...whoosh!" Hiccup said, in complete shock of what happened, "Hiccup!" Lin said in a commanding voice, "Tell me what happened, slowly." Hiccup took a breath, "I CAN EARTH BEND!" Hiccup exclaimed, Lin's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" Lin asked, "I stomped my foot and a chunk of earth just... Boom!" he said waving his arms for dramatic effect. Lin was ecstatic, "We can have training sessions...you could..." Lin trailed off thinking of all the possibilities. "Mom...lets get the basics down first." Hiccup said calming her down. They had alot of work to do indeed.

**AN: Toph will be in latter flashbacks but I felt this would be a point in both their lives to explore, I'll put out one more prologue chapter before I get into the series. It'll be up by Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

Discovery

Hiccup' earthbending training went by fairly fast. He mastered the basics in a matter of days and within a year he was almost as good as Lin, almost. He learned how to metal bend and enrolled in the police academy. Lin was fairly hesitant at first, yes Hiccup's skill in bending was astounding and being a quick learner he was sure to go far, but at the same time it was her only son, adopted or not. At age 15 she had told Hiccup about her finding him, at first he was angry, it was expected since the vary thought of finding who did that to Hiccup made Lin want to immediately beat the hell out of them, but soon Hiccup became less mad and more curious about his home. But throughout it all Lin was his mother, blood or not.

A now 16 year old Hiccup stood in front of a mirror, his training had helped him develop some muscle, not so much that his figure had changed, but enough so that he could now hold his own in a unfair fistfight, "So bud, what do ya think?" he asked Toothless who stood by his side. When they where issued metal bending armor he was ecstatic but he did tweak his a bit so that he could make further adjustments. He had gotten rid of the helmet, he could take a boulder to the head, the skirt...part...thing had been removed and used the metal to put a extra layer under his chest plate.

He also got rid of the metal on the thighs since they slowed him down, plus he figured he could raise his knees in defense, he wore brown pants in the armor's place. The gauntlets where his personal favorite, they had leather on the inside so they wouldn't slip off or chafe, he also made them thinner, so his arms would be able to move faster.

( Think of Hiccup's 'armor' from the httyd2 trailer but replace the leather with metal. And THAT flying suit will appear later in the story so please bear with this for now. But if you want you can just picture him in you!)

Toothless himself was full grown and now was about the length of a satomobile from head to tail, he looked over his rider and gave a supportive nod. Months ago Hiccup had developed a artificial tail fin for him, along with a control pedal fitted for his foot so no one would take Toothless for a joy ride. If he didn't set them on fire.

To say Hiccup had been in his workshop of late would be a understatement.

As he admired his work a knock came from his door, "Hiccup? Are you done?" Lin asked from the hall, the modifications had been his little secret. "Come in!" Lin entered the room, after looking him over she couldn't help but smile, "Only you would think of comfort hon." she stated she gave the young man a hug, Hiccup graciously returned it, "Actually I was thinking lighter is faster, and the faster I am the less I can get hit." he said pulling away, "And even if I get hit, worse case I get a bad bruise." Lin smiled, "Always thinking of everything."

(Line)

Flying over the city was a feeling the Hiccup absolutely loved, it was also his idea of patrolling the city alongside the airships. When he first flew his mother nearly had a heart-attack but when he showed her all the safeguards she permitted him to fly in the city's airspace. As he was flying and doing a occasional trick or spin a bright light caught his eye, which was bright enough to see from the sky,_ A fire_!

The pair immediately nosedived towards the blaze, as he neared the blaze he saw it was a apartment complex. The fire department would be there soon and it appeared that most of the residents had escaped the fire, but what caught Hiccup's eye was some people holding back a man and woman, _Sprits_ _there's someone still in there!_

The two then glided across the ground, as they did, Hiccup used his earthbending to pick up a large amount of dirt, he then landed and launched the dirt at the doorway, temporally putting out the fire, "If I'm not out in five minutes come in after me." he ordered to Toothless, nodding in response, Hiccup then ran through the flames.

(Line)

Hiccup had gone through three floors of the complex and his time was up, as he reached the next floor he stomped down, sending vibrations through the floor. After a second he felt something come back. There! Hiccup then kicked the remainder of the door away. A kid no more than six cowered in the corner. She was knocked out so Hiccup picked her up, checking her pulse she was alive. As Hiccup was about to exit a wall of flames burst from the door, Hiccup swung his free arm up in protection, something unexpected happened. The water from a nearby fish-tank exploded out and shielded him from the fire. Looking at his hand he had only one thing on his mind. _**What the fuck!**_

(Line)

Exiting the building the mother and father tore away from the crowd and ran to their daughter, "She's unconscious but she'll live. When the medics get here have them look at her." he said as he handed her to them, after repeatedly thanking him, Hiccup hopped on Toothless, who was being observed by many people, and flew away.

(Line)

"I shouldn't have been able to do that Toothless." Hiccup said. The two had landed on the docks to get a moment to think, "**No one** can bend more than one element, except...no they already found the Avatar." Hiccup said pacing around, looking into the water, he had to be sure. He took a stance made a upward motion and sure enough the water went upward in a spout.

"What...how...?" he turned to Toothless, "We can't tell anyone, well not everyone, I'll talk to Uncle Tenzin, he'll know what to do. I hope."

(Line)

"Are you absolutely sure?" Tenzin asked for the umpteenth time, "No, uncle Ten I just made it all up." Hiccup said in a sarcastic tone, earning him a look from his mother, "Sorry, but I'm absolutely sure, I water bent, twice." Hiccup said with conviction in his voice. "There's no possible-" Tenzin began but Hiccup made a swiping motion with his and, sending a gust of wind in Tenzin's face, "SORRY! I'm so sorry." Hiccup apologized. "That proves it, but..." Lin said with conflict in her voice, "Look, as far as I'm concerned, there are currently two, count 'em, two Avatars. But whose to say their hasn't always been two this whole time! But right now, I say we keep this between us." Hiccup said.

"But, Hiccup-" Tenzin started, "Look, it's just... I don't think I'm Avatar material." Hiccup said, "Hiccup, you ran into a building on fire to save a little girl, with no backup. That's more than hero material." Lin said, Hiccup looked down in modesty, "But I say we keep this to ourselves, who knows how the public would react." Lin said, weighing their options. "I'm inclined to agree, we'll talk to the council on this but until then avoid using anything but earthbending." Tenzin said. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Two weeks later Hiccup checked out some books from the library, all on bending.

**AN: Yea, title wasn't a misspelling, my logic is that the avatar world only covers one side of the planet, so on the other side they have their own avatar. Like if it was today, we'd have one on all 7 continents. And I know the pairing is Hiccup/Korra I figured that the avatar spirit is like...the firebending spirt, or water bender , just because they share the same abilities doesn't mean their related. In exception of airbender a of course. **


	5. Chapter 5

Friends

"Last one bud." Hiccup said as he tossed Toothless a fish. It had been two months since he had began to practice the other three elements in secret. He and Toothless had found a small cove on the outskirts of the city, it was secluded enough so that no one would come across it, and big enough to suit his needs.

He had gotten down the basics of the two elements, but since air was the only one not documented, he only had the two to work off of. He felt bad enough about having to lie to his mother, but going behind the back of his Uncle and the city council was a death sentence. Luckily Hiccup learned how to 'block' his non earthbending reflexes. It took some doing but eventually he had it under his belt.

"We had better get back to the city Toothless." Hiccup said standing up and stretching, hooking his harness into place he slid his door onto the pedal.

(Line)

Toothless and Hiccup reached the police station quickly. Toothless stayed on-top the roof of the station while his rider went in. After passing by a few of his graduate friends he stopped when he looked into interrogation, inside was a girl, no, young woman. At a first glance she looked like she was from the water tribe, but Lin being in the same room with her either meant she was a high ranked criminal, or a vigilante.

He had twenty Yuans on vigilante.

After watching from the other side of the glass, he learned who she was, and he needed to talk to her. Jogging into pickup he nearly knocked Tenzin down. "Sorry uncle Tenzin! My bad." Hiccup apologized as he helped him up, "Uncle Tenzin?" The girl asked, "Yes Korra, this is Lin's son, Hiccup." Tenzin said after picking himself up, "Hiccup? Master Katara mentioned you a few times I think." Korra said looking over the guy.

Hiccup's eyes lit up at the mention of Katara, the kindhearted woman had looked after him when he was little, sometimes she had told him stories to help him sleep. Whenever he thought of her, 'nana' came to mind. "You know Katara?" Hiccup asked, Korra smiled, "Yea she taught me how to waterbend, how do you know her?" she asked, "She was...nana for lack of a better word." Hiccup said blushing a tad, Korra let out a small giggle, "Yea. That's a pretty accurate word." she said. Before the conversation could go on Tenzin excused them and exited the building.

(Line)

Toothless was flying above the ferry to air temple, _This isn't stalking, I'm not_ _breaking the law._ Hiccup thought as the rode his dragon towards the island. After they docked he instructed Toothless to stay in a tree unless he signaled him. Hiccup then made his way down to the docks just in time to see Tenzin go off to talk to the captain. "Psssssst!" he called from behind her, she turned to see Hiccup, she was surprised to say the least, "How did you get here? How long have you been standing there? And how did Lin have a kid?" she asked, Hiccup sussed her, "I'll tell you if you stop asking so many questions. Clear?" Hiccup asked, Korra nodded,

"Toothless!" he shouted, the reptile leapt down from the tree next to Korra, making her jump, onto Hiccup, _Ok...that happened_. "That is a dragon, you called a dragon...Toothless?" she said with surprise, realizing she was clinging onto some guy she had just met she released him, "Later, I'm kind of big on irony. Second I rode him here." Korra's eyes grew wide but remained silent. "As for the last part.." he began, "Hiccup?" the two turned to see Tenzin with a annoyed look on his face, "Uhhhhhhhh, I'm visiting?" he tried to state but came out as a question. He was not amused.

"What where you thinking!?" Lin shouted as Hiccup say down in a chair, "I was thinking that it would be nice to talk to someone in the same boat as me." Hiccup said in defense, Lin pinched the bridge of her nose, "The council-" "They said I can't do anything, I know, but I use what you've thought me to help people everyday. I'll admit I was scared at first, but I'm ready to do what was born to do. So screw what they think!" he said, realizing what he said he immediately covered his mouth, Lin was speechless at first but then burst out laughing, "Hiccup (whip tear) you have your grandmother's backbone!" Hiccup smiled, Toph was a firecracker. "You can bring this to the council's attention on your own, I'll stand with you on this, but only if your 100% sure." Lin said, "I am." Hiccup immediately responded, "Good." Lin said giving him a hug, as she started up the stairs she called down, "And don't worry about your girlfriend, I'm assigning you to keep a eye on her!" Hiccup blushed at the fact that he had been secretly hopping she would be staying.

**AN: So that's how they met. I figured Hiccup not being pushed around would make him more confident about decisions. And a few have asked me if berk will be visited, yes, it will be but not until later in the story. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A leaf in the wind

Toothless was bouncing around Hiccup's room, helping him pack his belongings, "Thanks bud." he said, taking the notebook from his mouth. _Ok, notebook, check, tools, check, spare cloths, check, confidence, still working on it. _Hiccup thought as he packed the last of his things. He had talked to the council about his abilities, they came to a agreement that if he committed to his role, along with Korra, than they would tell the pubic, and allow him to do what he wanted.

"Got everything?" Hiccup turned to see his mother, "Just about, you sure you'll be able to survive without me and Toothless around?" he asked, scratching said dragon's head. "I'm sure I'll find some way to survive." Lin said giving him a hug, "Keep a eye on the girl alright?" she said, Hiccup nodded, "No problem." he said, heading down the stairs, calling Toothless down, he hopped on his back and they where off. "I mean professionally!" Lin called down, Hiccup blushed bright red.

(Line)

Hiccup's house was in the center of the city, getting to the air temple would have taken hours, but with Toothless it took 30 minutes. After circling for a few minutes he spotted Tenzin, Korra and the airbending childeren in the training area. Landing a few feet away he was immediately tackled by Meelo, "Dragon Conqueror! We meet again!" he said swinging on Hiccup's arm, after stepping off Toothless he threw the boy into the air, "Yea it's me, you miss me Meelo?" he asked as he gave the boy a hug, who immediately slipped out of his grasp.

"Hiccup! Did you sneak onto the island? Is it true you went into a burning building? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Ikki said bouncing up and down, "Yea, yes, and yep." he said in a recited order. After giving him a short hug on his leg, she bolted off after her brother. "Jinnora, good to see you, how's it going?" Hiccup asked as he approached the rest, "Fine! Everything's fine!" she said quickly, a blush on her cheeks. She quickly excused herself and went off towards the temple.

Hiccup turned to Korra to see she had a look of...skepticism? "Good to see you my boy." Tenzin said, extending his hand, "Sorry about last time." Hiccup said, shaking his hand. As the two carried on Korra slipped out and took of towards the training pavilion. "Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked, "She, found out about..." Tenzin struggled on how to phrase it, "What I am?" Hiccup provided. Tenzin shook his head, "No! Who you are."

(Line)

Korra managed to avoid Hiccup all day, much to his surprise, and figured that he'd talk to her tomorrow. But unfortunately Toothless woke him up before it could become tomorrow. "Bud? What is it?" Hiccup asked groggily, the dragon pointed towards the window, looking out he saw Korra jump into the water, Late night swim?

Fallowing her from the air was something that was harder than he thought, after throwing on a shirt he got Toothless in the air above the bay and was trying to spot her, "I don't get it bud, the is nothing out here. Except for the, okay duh!" he said as he made Toothless dive for the pro bending arena.

(Line)

One of the perks of being a police officer was being able to wave your bags and go where you wanted, so after the match was over he was still looking for her, "Wow! That was AWSOME Korra!" a voice said, _Well that was easy_. Fallowing the direction if the voice, Hiccup came upon the gym where Korra was training with another person. Deciding to let her have a few he waited until she was done to confront her. As Korra walked out the door, she failed to notice Hiccup standing behind the door, "Out for a walk?" he asked, surprising Korra, "What are you doing here!" she said with a tad of hostility in her voice, raising his hands in defense, he replied, "Toothless woke me up and I saw you jump into the water. I fallowed and, yea here we are." Korra still looked mad, "I'd think the **avatar** would have something better to do." she said in a huff, as she began to walk away, he ran out in front of her, "That's why you suddenly hate me? Because of something I had absolutely no say in?" he replied, "I was fine being a earth bender, and to be honest..." he stopped, "I'm scared, of what I can do."

Korra's anger turned more into sympathetic, "Why? I mean your...we're the avatars, and I've been doings this," gesturing to Hiccup, "for a while now." she said, putting a arm in his shoulder, "First, you just gestured to all of me, second, your don't hate me anymore?" Hiccup said smirking, Korra blushed, "I didn't hate you, I was just...surprised was all. And...could you..." she started, "Not tell Tenzin about this? Got it." he said giving her a thumbs up. "That, and try to make sure he doesn't hear about tomorrow night's match."

"Which you are in."

"How long where you eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't!"

"Really?"

"I have...good ears, I hear things."

"Uh-huh."

The two walked out where Toothless was waiting, Korra immediately stopped to look at the beast, the black scales reflected off the moonlight, his green, catlike eyes observed Hiccup thoroughly. And she definitely saw teeth. What surprised her was the harness on his back. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, fallowing her sight he saw the problem, "Oh! Toothless wouldn't harm anyone...unless provoked." At the mention of his name he bounded towards Hiccup, seeing his new friend he walked over to her and began to inspect her, "What is he doing?!" she asked, with a bit of panic in her voice, "Oh he does that, watch this. Toothless, smile." he ordered, gesturing a smile with his finger.

Toothless obliged and gave Korra a toothless smile. Korra couldn't help but coon the dragon, tentatively, she outstretched her arm to scratch him behind the ears, earning a purr. "See? Harmless." Hiccup said joining the two, "I like his namesake." After moments of purring Korra asked, "Soooo...Lin's your mom?" Hiccup laughed, "Well, yea. I mean I was...abandoned and she found me and raised me. She's closer than blood." he answered, Korra on the other hand was speechless, "Look, we got a long time to talk about this, you want a ride back to the island?" Hiccup asked, Korra looked at him, then Hiccup, "Maybe next time."

(Line)

(Next day)

Hiccup had just gotten back from his flight to see the spinning gates in ruin, "Note to self, never get on Korra's bad side." Hiccup said aloud,Toothless nodded in agreement.

Korra herself had locked herself in her room, "Korra?" Hiccup knocked, "Are you okay?" no answer, "Look, I get that air isn't exactly your element, if it helps, the only thing I can do is blow a puff of air." he heard a annoyed moan, "That's more than I can do." Hiccup face palmed, "Not the point, the point is we both suck air." Hicup said, Korra couldn't help but smirk. She opened the door and Hiccup's jaw nearly dropped. Her hair was down, _IT'S THE END OF DAYS!_

(Line)

"Like this?" Hiccup asked, Korra inspected his motions, "Perfect!" Korra exclaimed. Korra has promised Hiccup that she would train him in waterbending, Hiccup told her what he knew and she was impressed that he already knew the basics so she decided to teach him about creating ice, he currently had water between his fingers, "Now what you need to do now is visualize what form you want them to take, it's a big part of waterbending in general." Korra explained. Hiccup nodded, he visualized kitchen knives, he watched as the liquid turned to solid, and curved into blades. "Cool!" he exclaimed, "Yea, very cool, now I need to get to the arena. See you there?" she asked, hoping he could make it. Hiccup nodded.

(Line)

To say the match was interesting would be a understatement. Hiccup had gotten a good seat in the front row, close enough to see Korra only had the radio broadcasts to go off of. After the ref allowed her to play she had gotten the hang of it, he cheered when they knocked the other team in, he winced when the man known as Bolin got hit into the water. He also panicked when he saw Tenzin talking to Korra once she got out of the water.

Korra was the only one left in the ring, and the other team was pushing the offensive, Hiccup was literally biting on his nails. Then it all clicked, Korra began weaving through the attacks, some coming close enough to leave a mark but just barely missing, she threw some water back as she kept pushing, as they passed the first line , second, third! With one last push she launched the others into the water! The Fire Ferrets have won!

Hiccup cheered along with the crowd. As the rest of the crowd cleared out, Hiccup made his way to the locker room. "That was amazing! You where like, whoosh!" A voice said, Hiccup peered inside the room to see Korra talking to one of her teammates. Korra saw him and pulled him in, "Guys this is who I was telling you about, Mako, Bolin, meet Hiccup." she said introducing the brothers, "Nice to meet you." Mako said, ratching out a hand, shaking it Hiccup replied, "Likewise."

"So Korra said your a earth bender, that right?" Bolin asked, "Yea and a metalbender, water bender, and fire bender." he said smirking, he figured that that telling these two wouldn't hurt, he was wrong. Bolin nearly had a aneurism and Mako was just speechless. After calming Bolin down and snapping Mako out of it, he suggested taking the team out to eat as a celebration for their win. Bolin immediately called best friend dibs.

**AN: So some sparks fly, Mako and Bolin know the truth, and Korra and Hiccup are now on good terms. And I've decided that I will go over Book 1. And the six month span for this one, and make another story for book 2. I may also add some episodes to the stories, also I apologize if I got the pro bending scene wrong, I had no access to tv over the weekend so I couldn't double check. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Revelation

Hiccup was currently in hot pursuit of a Equilist hostage vehicle. The group had kidnapped ten people had been kidnaped, all benders. The police had been aware of the group for some time but this was the first real illegal activity that they had committed. "Come on bud, let's get in front of them, "Hiccup said, cranking the pedal, the tail obliged and the two rocketed in front of them.

Hiccup looked back to the car, if he made a roadblock the car could flip and people could get hurt, same if he went for the driver. _But take out the wheels, and it stops moving altogether._ Hiccup thought. Slowing their speed, Toothless brought Hiccup alongside the van, Hiccup then shot out his cable onto the wheel, he then did something stupid. He hopped off Toothless's saddle and planted his feet onto the ground. The front and back weeks snapped off the hinges, the van skidded to a stop with sparks flying.

Toothless landed ontop of the van, as the kidnappers exited he swiped one of them away with his tail. Another one was about to escape into a alleyway but Hiccup recovered from his stunt and made a wall between the man and alley, he then shot a chunk of rock at his head. Hitting it's mark the man fell unconscious. Meanwhile Toothless was trying to open the door, "I got it bud." Hiccup said, using his metal bending to rip the doors off. Backup arrived a few minutes later.

(Line)

Korra had just finished her training with the fire ferrets, the money issue was a concern, she had no money, Tenzin sure as hell wouldn't give that much to her. Hiccup...she could never ask him to do something like that. She couldn't explain why but asking Hiccup for something like that just made her feel bad, of course asking for money in the first place was bad, it just felt different when it involved him.

It wasn't just that but almost everything that included the guy made her feel...different. _DAMIT what's the big deal!?_ Korra thought as she mounted Nagga.

(Line)

"This is a first, literally." Hiccup said as he and his mother sat inside her office, "I agree, they aren't denying anything, in fact it's as though their feeding off this." Lin said as she stamped a arrest warrant. "Well what better way to get more people on your side than drawing sympathy from the families of the people we arrested." Hiccup said staring at the glass of water in his hand. Lin nodded in understanding, "It's a old tactic, but it's still effective." Lin said, watching Hiccup lifted the water out of the glass, twisting it into different shapes and sizes, "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you do that." she said, Hiccup nodded, "Yea, but thanks to Korra I'll have water bending under my belt in no time." Lin raised a eye, "You know your supposed to learn the elements in a certain order right?"

Hiccup dropped the water back into the cup, "Well since I'm not sure what my birth element is, there's no way to tell what order to go in." he reasoned, taking a sip from his cup. "True." Lin agreed. After a few more minutes of talking Hiccup had to leave for Tenzin's.

(Line)

Toothless was flying Hiccup over the bay at quickly, it wasn't until recently until Hiccup realized that Toothless had been slowly becoming faster. It now took only fifteen minutes to get to the island instead of 30. And by the time he had gotten there he was just in time to see Mako and Korra about to leave. "Hey!" he called from the air, the pair landed beside the two, "What's up?" he asked, Korra looked to Mako, "We could use the help. And he's the police so he could always get some backup right?" Mako seemed to consider this, "Uhhhhhhh, can you guys fill me in?" Hiccup asked.

After they filled him in on the situation Hiccup agreed to help inside the boundaries of the law.

(Line)

"So your best friend is a polarbear dog, somehow that makes sense." Mako said as they rode on the street, Hiccup looked at him skeptically "But the guy on the back of a dragon isn't shocking at all?" he asked, Toothless seemed to nod in agreement, "I read the newspaper." he put simply as they continued on. Hiccup had suggested that they stick together, better to coordinate that way.

After getting info from Skoochy they came upon the spot where the triple threats where told to meet. Mako and Hiccup took cover by the front door, before they could come up with a plan Korra kicked the door down, much to both his and Mako's surprise, "And that is why we don't anger Korra." Hiccup said, earning a snicker from Mako, Korra merely stuck out her tongue and entered.

Before they could search a car engine was heard outback, rushing out the three where just in time to see Bolin along with some others be taken away. "Toothless!" "Nagga come!" the avatars yelled, as the animals came Hiccup shouted, "I'll stay on the van from above you guys try to get to it from behind!" The two nodded and hopped on Nagga.

Hiccup soared into the air and fallowed the van, "Same as before bud!" he shouted over the wind, Toothless nodded as hiccup cranked into place. But before the could get close enough, two chi blockers climbed onto the roof and swung bolas at the dragon. Unfortunately one hit home and the two where brought down. The two crashed onto the ground, Hiccup managed to brace himself but Toothless wasn't as lucky. A dragons's skin can withstand rock but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Hiccup managed to get up, but before he could go after the kidnappers, a painful moan stopped him, he turned to see Toothless with a nasty cut on his paw. He couldn't go after them knowing that his best friend was in pain.

After minutes if trying to teat his wound when his friends arrived, "Hiccup! Are you alright? We saw Toothless go down and..." Mako asked but was interrupted as Korra rushed past him to check on Hiccup, "Are you hurt? Is anything broken? What where you thinking?" Korra asked as she looked him over, when she was sure he wasn't hurt too bad she encased him in a hug. _Okay, breath, try not to focus on the two things pressing against your chest_. Hiccup thought as he loosely returned it, "I'm not the one who needs help." he turned to his friend in the ground, Korra used the water from a puddle to heal the wound. "He'll be alright. But we need to find Bolin." Mako said pacing.

Hiccup thought for a moment, "Earlier today I stopped some guys who where doing the exact same thing as they where. They claimed to be Equilists. If we talk to them maybe they'll know where they took your brother." Hiccup reasoned, "Korra shook her head, "That would take too long, but I have a idea."

(Line)

As the three sat down Korra reeled in the events of earlier, _What the hell is wrong with me! First I can't stop thinking about him then I hug him!? she thought,_ "Sooo, how do you guys know the triple threats?" Mako seemed to caught of guard by the question, "Uhh, back when we where kids me and Bolin did some stuff for them." Korra shot straight up, "Whoa wait, are you guys criminals?" Korra shouted, "No!" Mako said, "I'd know if they where criminals, if anything there're...gonbas." Hiccup said, Mako sent him a look, "Hey I'm just saying, it's better than what some of them turn out to be." Hiccup said raising his hands in defense. "We used to run numbers for them, that's all." Mako said. Korra still held her gaze on Mako, "Can I ask how your parents died?" Mako let out a sigh, "They where struck by a fire bender when I was 8." he said drawing his scarf over his mouth, Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder, "My ummmm mother found me in a raft floating in the Yue bay. If its any constellation." he said, Mako smiled and nodded, "It's enough."

(Line)

Hiccup had been on a only a few stakeouts in I his time as a officer but he learned how to keep himself awake long enough. He was currently sitting against Toothless, trying to avoid his wounded arm. Korra had gotten up to get some food for the two of them since Mako had dozed off. He gave her enough for six of them. "You alright bud?" he asked his friend. He gave a rumble in response, "You guys are pretty close." Hiccup looked to see Korra with two bags and drinks in a earth tray. Hiccup smiled, "You still got some questions about him?" he asked, almost everybody had wanted to know about Toothless in some way, he even wrote a paper on it and gave it to the newspaper. Sold out by the afternoon. "Actually I want to know more about the guy who rides him." Korra said, handing him his food and drink. Hiccup was surprised, "What's there to know? I was found by my mom, Toothless found me, I am apparently a avatar, what else is there?" he asked.

Korra rolled her eyes, "I mean like you personally, what's your favorite song? How old are you? What's your favorite color for crying out loud!" Korra cried out in frustration. Hiccup was albeit a bit surprised, Toothless was his only companion for a time, and his mother knew everything that he did. "My favorite color is green, I'm seventeen, and I don't listen to alot of music." he said, Korra smiled, "Not exactly what I meant but it's a start." she said, giving him a light punch to the arm.

As the moments dragged on, the two started having trouble staying awake. Hiccup was about to get up and start walking when something slumped against his shoulder. It was none other than Korra who had drifted off to sleep. _If I wake her up she'll probably kill me_. He thought, _But if I don't wake her up she might just shrug it off_. Hiccup contemplated. Before he could make up his mind, Toothless's wing encased them, forming a blanket. Well that settles it. Hiccup thought before dozing off. Meanwhile Toothless was trying hard not to smile.

(Line)

"STAND UP FOR EQUALITY! FIGHT THE OPPRESSION!" Hiccup slowly opened his eyes to see morning had come...and Korra was leaning on his shoulder. Wait what!? Hiccup thought before the two sprung away from each other, "I...uh..." Korra attempted, "Excuse me Mr and Ms lovebird but I think that's our guy." Mako said pointing to the man on the table.

"You!" the man said pointing to Korra as she approached, "YOU WILL NOT SILENCE ME!" his speaker blared, before she could do anything though Hiccup put a hand up, "Who said we wanted to silence you?" he said, Mako and Korra looked at him as though he flipped, "We just want to talk. Calmly." the man eyed Hiccup strangely, "Why would you want that bender?" he asked, "Because we're both reasonable guys here." he still wasn't convinced, "How 'bout this. I know where the police are holding your guys form yesterday at, you tell me where my friend was taken and I'll tell you where they are." He considered his options. He gestured him to come close, whispering it in his ear and handing him some flyers, Hiccup did the same.

After they where done, he led Korra and Mako to the animals, "Okay I'm confused, your Lin Bei-Fong's kid! What the hell!?" Korra asked, "Give me a sec." Hiccup said, he waved to a officer, "Hey Shen!" he called, "Hiccup! How are ya? Been a while." Shen said shaking his hand, "Yea it has, look I'm in a rush,could you take some guys to that old steak out hose by the theatre?" he asked, Shen nodded, "Sure thing. We getting some visitors?" Hiccup smiled, "Yep."

Korra was in awe, "You straight up lied to the guy's face?" Mako was impressed, "And set him up for a ambush. Nice." he said, Hiccup shrugged, "Gandma Toph taught me how to lie without getting caught." he said as he got onto Toothless, "I'm gonna go by the station to pick up some disguises. Meet me at the at the corner of Wan and Roku!" he shouted as he took off.

(Line)

After picking up the cloths he met the others and changed into the cloths, Hiccup wore a brown trench coat and hat to conceal his identity. The three traveled down the street looking for anything that looked like a hideout. Toothless was jumping roof to roof to avoid being spotted. Seeing some people head into a old wear house, "This looks like the place." Mako said as they walked toward the entrance. Hiccup almost didn't notice Korra's arm encase his.

After waving the man the flyers they entered to see the rally about to start. Amon walked onto the stage, after showing his power Hiccup scanned the room he saw Bolin at the end of the line. "Here's what we do, you and Korra find a way to distract everyone, I'll grab Bo when I get the chance." Hiccup and Korra nodded at the plan.

The Avatars made their way into the boiler room, avoiding any guards, "So...how do we break it?" Korra asked, turning to Hiccup "What are you looking at me for?" Korra shrugged, "I don't know, channel the Toph or something." Hiccup was about to respond but someone interrupted, "Hey what are you two doing back here?!" the two turned to see the doorman with a large wrench in his hands, "Looking for the bathroom?" Korra supplied, he wasn't amused, "You keep working on the pipes I got him." Hiccup said, Korra looked at him then back to the man, "I'll be fine, I've fought guys bigger than him before now go!" Korra nodded.

Hiccup turned just in time to duck from the man swinging the wrench, he then hit the man on the side of his kneecaps, he still had his gauntlets. As he fell to his knees Hiccup brought his knee up to his chin, dazing him. As he was about stand back up, Hiccup kicked him on the side of the head. Knocking him out.

Korra was surprised, "What? I'm tougher than I look." Hiccup said taking off his hat. "Any luck?" he asked, "I'm thinking we should test out your waterbending skills." Hiccup looked at the boiler, "I'm game." he said, they both got on both sides of the machine, they raised their arms, and began to swirl around, making the water pressure build up. After only a few seconds the thing bursted out in steam, clouding the hallway. "Does that mean I pass the test?" Hiccup jokingly asked, Korra smiled, "It does in my book now come on!"

As the two made their escape they threw off the disguises except for Mako's scarf. The two arrived just in time to save the brothers from the Lt. Thinking fast Hiccup threw out his fist, sending a blast of fire to the unsuspecting villain. He was sent back into the wall, knocking him unconscious, "You two okay?" Korra asked as she helped Mako off the ground, before they could reply a equilist spotted them, Korra and Mako hopped on Nagga and rode off, "Toothless come!" Hiccup shouted, using earthbending he launched himself and Bolin into the air, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bolin shouted, as they where about to fall Toothless jumped into the air, Hiccup took hold of one of the reins, clicked his foot into place and flew off, Toothless held Bolin by his feet.

He didn't stop screaming.

(Line)

After fallowing the polar bear dog from above for a few minutes they landed deeming it safe. "Bo you alright?" Mako asked as Toothless dropped him onto the ground. "That was AWSOME! It was like, like I was a bird...that really...really...really missed the ground." he said laying on the ground. Mako shook his head, _Wouldn't trade him for anything_ he thought. Bolin told Hiccup what he could about where they kept him, unfortunately it wasn't much to go on but it was helpful nonetheless. "I'd better go home to tell my mom about this, it doesn't look like benders are safe." Hiccup said, "You guys get home and if anything happens call the station." they agreed. As Hiccup was about to take off Korra stopped him, "You sure okay, you took a nasty fall a few hours ago." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Korra, look I get that me being okay is...something to check up on but if I am hurt I'll come straight to you. Okay?" Hiccup asked. Korra nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said getting on his saddle. As he took off he could only think of what a threat Amon had become.

**AN: So Amon is introduced and Hiccup knows how to kick some ass! I also had some Hiccup/Korra moments scattered throughout. Also alot of the story is from third person limited from Hiccup. I'm sorry if this upsets some readers. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

A Voice in the Night!

After a long day of patrols, interrogations, and taking perps in, Hiccup was exhausted, Toothless too. Fortunately the Air temple has vary comfortable beds. Unfortunately a scream from the room across from him awoke him, Whaa? KORRA! Hiccup thought, springing out of bed, he nearly tore open the door getting to her room, opening the door, fire in one hand, he pushed the door open to see...nothing? Korra was shocked to see him but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. "Hiccup! What are you doing in here?" Korra asked, covering herself, even though she had cloths on. Hiccup blushed, "I...well...I heard a scream and I thought you where in trouble?" he said, although the way he said it made it more like a question. Korra looked down, "Sorry, had a bad dream." she said quietly. Hiccup put out the flame in his hand, "You want to talk? Might help." Korra shook her head, "I'll be fine, night." she said laying her head back down. Hiccup nodded and closed the door behind him.

(Line)

"I think he's getting to her." Lin said as Hiccup recalled the events of the night before, since the 'demonstration' Lin had assigned him to Korra's side in case something happened, but she wasn't up to the idea of her son spending every moment with the girl. "She needs to get it together, and soon. Tarrlock is breathing down my neck about his task force and I've bout had it with him." Lin said pinching the bridge of her nose. Hiccup scowled, "I hate that guy, it gets under my skin that he just slips around the power ladder and we can't do shit about it." Lin gave him a smack on the head, "Language!" she warned, he tubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, but you know I'm right." Lin shook her head, "I do, and I can't help but agree with you. But you are right, we can't do anything about it."

(Line)

"I seriously hate Tarrlock." Hiccup said as he refashioned his tie, both him and his mother had been invited to Korra's banquet and it was tie and suit only. Leaving Toothless at home he had gone with his mother and was currently in the bathroom fixing his tie. _DAMIT why won't you work with me!_ After a few minutes he said to hell with it and threw the thing away.

_I like clip ons better anyway._ Hiccup thought as he returned to the party. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying himself, but he knew that the guy had something planned. As he walked around, he spotted Asami, Hiroshi and...Mako?! He had met Asami a few years ago when he started inventing his little contraptions, hell he helped her dad improve the satomobile a few times. "Hey guys." he said approaching the two, "Hiccup, good to see you son." Hiroshi said extending his hand, shaking it he replied, "You to Mr. Sato." Asami rolled her eyes, "What am I? Chopped liver?" Hiccup smiled, "Yea, and I'm a pice of lettuce. Good to see you 'Sami" he said. "You guys know each other?" Mako asked, surprised. "Lin and my dad are good friends." Asami explained.

As the four talked they almost didn't notice the arrival of the guest of honor. The airbending kids scattered throughout the room as Tenzin and company entered, as Hiccup drew near he had a sinking feeling in his gut, Korra saw him almost right away, "Hey Hiccup, you look...,good." she said, a pink blush on her cheeks, "Thanks, back at ya." he said, equal pink on his face. As the two where about to try and continue the awkward conversation, Tarrlock appeared, "Ahhh! The guest of honner has arrived. I'm glad you could make it avatar Korra." he said bowing before her, Hiccup really wanted to send a pile earth between his legs. "Come! Your guests await." he said leading her to the staircase.

(Line)

"I can't believe that...that...that..." Hiccup said. After Korra said she was going to join the task force Hiccup immediately volunteered to join. When he, Korra and Tenzin got back to the island, he felt like he was going to explode. Korra placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think you might have to take a seat." she said calmly, he nodded, "Seriously! That asshole is just doing this so he can get what he wants! It's not right!" he said flailing his arms, "I agree that this is just him trying to get more power under his belt, but we can't do anything about it." Tenzin said, Korra looked at the two if them, "Look, we need to take these guys out, sooner the better." before they could comment she had walked off towards her room.

(Line)

Hiccup rode with Korra to the training facility, he couldn't bring Toothless along since he wasn't considered a'Tactical animal' and might screw the whole thing up. Suddenly the car stopped right outside a average looking building. He and Tarrock looked inside the downstairs window to see about seven people doing drills. He also noticed a big ass poster on the wall, he also noticed Korra was looking at the same thing but with a look of...fear? "Well the man has a ego I'll give him that." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Korra let a smile grace her lips for a second but then became serious, Tarrlock, motioned his men to get the water ready. Korra and Tarrlock readied the water while Hiccup got into position by the windows. All at once they struck. The two unleashed water into the room through the windows, knocking three down and freezing them in place. Hiccup slammed into the wall, breaking it off as well as chunks of rocks, he fired two at one man, the first struck his gullet, as his body lurched down the second came in contact with his head, his body crumbled to the ground.

As another was about to attack him another earth bender made a portion of the ground come up and slam him against the wall. Nodding to him in thanks he turned just in time to see gas cans thrown at him, just as they where about to release the gas, Korra took up some water from the ground and froze them in midair. The last two bolted out the door, "I got these two!" Korra said running after them, "I got your back!" Hiccup shouted after her.

Korra sprinted down the tunnel, with nowhere else to go their only option was this tunnel, unfortunately she didn't notice the wire that tripped her. She looked up in time to see a chi-blocker about to land atop her, thinking fast she rolled backwards, shooting a chunk of earth right into the chi-blocker's chest. Turning she saw the other just about to strike, fortunately Hiccup was quick and launched a burst of fire at him, stopping him immediately. As she got up she breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Hiccup. I owe you." Hiccup smiled, "Everybody gets a freebie." making the two chuckle.

(Line)

The rest of the week was like this. Find where the bad guys hide, take them out and get a photo in the paper the next day. Hiccup was currently working on Toothless's saddle, he figured if he was able to make him fly again that he might be able to make him fly without a rider. He still had to get the design drawn out and find the right materials so he had to see what it would take to make him fly.

"Alright, so I can't take the pedal off without compromising the the gears, so what if I just lock the tail in place? That could work but how?" Hiccup mumbled to himself, Toothless was currently in his bed, which was a large stone, in the corner of his workshop. "You realize that all that talking out him to sleep right?" Lin said from the doorway. "Yea that and all the not work he's been doing lately has really been doing wonders for him." he said sarcastically.

Lin shook her head, "How is the task force going anyway? The girl been doing what she's suppose to?" Hiccup sighed, "Yea and more thanks to your little 'pep talk ' to her." he said, with some frustration in his voice, "I said what I believed, you of all people should know that." she replied, "Look, I know you have your reasons for not liking her and all, buts she's a good person, and she's been working herself to death trying stop Amon, that has to count for something." he said grabbing the saddle from the table.

"Hiccup-" Lin said softly, "I'm just worried that she'll do something stupid and you'll get hurt trying to help her." Hiccup blushed, "I have no idea what your talking about." he said calmly, Lin smirked, "I can tell your lying." _Damn lie detecter. _he thought, "Fine you caught me, I like her. A lot. Sue me." Lin smirked, she went to one of his shelves and turned on the radio, looking for something to listen to, "And for the record, she hasn't done anything stupid." Hiccup said with confidence. As Lin went through the stations she stopped when she heard the girl in question's voice, "_and I challenge Amon to meet me at the Avatar Aang memorial tonight!_" Lin turned to Hiccup, all she saw was the tail of Toothless go out the door.

(Line)

Speeding towards the clock tower he cursed himself for having to restrap the saddle on to Toothless and up into the air. He now had the island in his sight, dive bombing to the outer rim, he jumped off onto the cobblestones of the island. Stomping his foot down he 'saw' that Korra was surrounded, and she was kneeling. _NO_! Hiccup thought as he ran into the monument. He saw that there was ten chi-blockers plus Amon. Thinking fast he pulled both arms back, fire surrounding both of them, pushing his arms forward he unleashed a wall of flames. This hit everyone, save for Korra. The attack knocked out four of the attackers leaving seven standing, Amon simply dusted himself off, "Ahhhh, BeiFong's son, I hadn't pegged you for a fire bender." Hiccup couldn't help but smile, "Your still dead wrong." he said, slamming his fists to the ground, making two pillars of earth knock two more men down, five remained, "WHAT!" Amon exclaimed, the rest of this henchmen backed away, "You didn't think there was only one of us didn't you?" Hiccup said stepping forward, he glanced at Korra, her eyes stayed on Amon, terrified.

_Please tell me I'm not to late_. Hiccup silently prayed. Three of the chi blockers rushed him, but where easily dispatched with a swipe of wind. The last one stood by his master, "I'll give you this, either your guys are vary brave, or incredibly stupid." Hiccup said, before said henchmen could charge, a blast of plasma landed in front of him, Hiccup turned to see Toothless at the entrance of the memorial, "Yea, that's right I got a dragon. Your move." he said turning to Amon, "Fine, this makes no difference. You along with all the other benders of this city will fall." Amon said slipping into the shadows. Toothless was about to go after him but Hiccup said otherwise.

Hiccup then sprinted over to Korra, but she seemed out of it, big time. "Korra? Korra!?" he said to the girl, slowly she began to wake, "Wha...Hiccup? Where's Amon?" she asked, still in a daze, he shook his head, "Forget about that, did he take your bending?" he asked, Korra looked down at her hand and made a small flame, "No, no he didn't." they both let out a sigh if relief. Hiccup sat beside her, reeling in what had just happened. He then heard a sniffle, he turned to see one of the most heartbreaking sights. Korra was trying her damnedest not to cry and failing, water was in her eyes, her lip was quivering and she was scared.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him, then broke down. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sobbed like no toamrrow. "I (sob) was so (sob) scared." She said choking the words out. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, ebbing her back and rocking her. "Korra, from now on whatever scares you, you need to tell me or Tenzin about. Okay?" he asked, she nodded. After minutes of this she began to calm down but didn't break the hold she had on him, "Same goes for you okay?" she said. Hiccup smiled, "Promise." Tenzin arrived later, telling him of the ordeal and arresting the chi blockers Hiccup sat on Toothless, watching Korra and Tenzin talk. Hiccup could only think, _Mom is never going to let me live this down._

_**AN: I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as detailed as the last, it's just I hate Tarrlock sooooooooooooooo much. He's just a scumbag plain and simple. Also a lot of you have asked if Hiccup and co. will go to berk. They will but that will happen later on. Also I want your guys opinion on Hiccup's leg. With the type of technology available and waterbending do you guys believe that Hiccup would keep his leg? You guys can pm me or leave your opinion in the reviews. I'll try and make the next chapter longer, don't forget to fallow, favorite and review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

The flight

Snow was on the ground in republic city. It covered the ground and rooftops of the entire city. Hiccup was zooming over the city and heading towards his the air temple, His armor had been replaced with a dark green flannel, as it was his week off. "You ready bud?" he asked over the shouting winds, Toothless nodded. Cranking his pedal, the two rocketed into the air, high above the clouds, once high enough, hiccup undid the safety straps and slipped off the side of the saddle. "WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO OO!" Hiccup screamed as he fell, not of fear but excitement. Toothless joined him, spinning him with his paw just to get a laugh. After minutes of this the water came into view, he nodded to his dragon, Tiothless turned slowing his decent, Hiccup spread his arms to slow his speed, grabbing onto the reins he hoisted his body onto the saddle, clicking the pedal, the two pulled up right before they crashed into the water.

(Line)

Korra, Jinora and Ikki where currently refilling the lemur feeders, "So, how's it going with Hiccup?" Jinora asked. Korra blushed profoundly, "Oooooo! Tell us about the epic romance!" Ikki insisted, Korra laughed nervously, "What? There's no romance or anything going on with me and Hiccup, or anyone with for that matter." she said setting the basket of food down. "Oh really? What's not to like? He's smart, cute, and whenever he trains you can almost see all his-" Jinora stopped, blushing. Korra smirked, "Looks like Hiccup has a secret admirer."

"More like a crush." Korra and the girls turned to see Pema smiling. "MOM!" Jinora exclaimed. "Now as for you and Hiccup-" Pema said looking to Korra, "Look I'll admit that he's a good friend, and he's been there for me. But it's just..." she stopped, Pema gave her a sympathetic look, "Your afraid that he won't return the feelings?" she offered, Korra nodded. "The same thing happened with me and Tenzin. But seeing my soulmate go on without me was too much to bear. So I got my courage and confessed my feelings for him and here I am." The three girls wowed in her determination for getting Tenzin. Korra thought about how Hiccup made her feel and how well they gotten along. "Fine...I'll ask him out, and see where it-" before she could finish a black shape swooshed above their heads, looking back, Korra saw Toothless land with rider in tow.

_Of course, just when you decide that you like him he appears._ Korra thought as she walked over to the two. "Hey Hiccup, what's up?" Korra asked as he dismounted his dragon, Toothless gave her his 'puppy' face which was his way of asking for attention. "Not much, just doing some tricks with Toothless, what are you doing?" Hiccup said scratching Toothless behind his ears. Korra shrugged, "Not much, I've been in the gym lately working with Mako and Bolin, you coming to see our match?" Hiccup nodded, "Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Korra blushed at this. _Come on Korra, you can_ _do this_. "Hiccup-" he looked at her, "I was wondering that...maybe...you might...want to...perhaps...go out to eat sometime?" she asked, her face beat red. Hiccup's face was almost the same shade, "Like...a date?" Korra nodded, "Sure! Yes, I'd like to go out with you. How about tomorrow, I know this great place that has watertribe food." Korra smiled brightly, "Great. Wait...how do you know a place that has watertribe food?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, "When you where teaching me waterbending I thought that eating the food would help make me learn it faster." Korra laughed her ass off.

(Line)

Hiccup watched from the stands as the two teams clashed in the middle of the ring, the fire ferrets came out strong, they watch focused on one person on the other team, they where pushed back to the third zone easily. The second round they took them on one at a time, still won. Third round they put up a fairly good fight, but still lost. Hiccup couldn't help but smile, Hiroshi made a great investment. he thought as the Fire Ferrets where declared the victors.

"We kicked their buts! I think that was our best fight yet." Mako said as he took off his head gear, "I know right? We seriously connected out there! We got this in the bag." Korra said taking off her helmet and pads. After changing, Korra made her way to the entrance and saw Hiccup waiting for her, "You ready?" Korra nodded, he then got on the back of Toothless and patted the seat behind him, Korra starred at him like he was crazy, "Are you sure? He doesn't look like a two person...dragon." she said in a attempt to escape the inevitable, Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Come on, even if you fall off I'll catch ya." Korra took a breath and summoned her bravery. She stepped towards Toothless who gave her a nod of encouragement. Hiccup held out his hand, she took it and climbed onto the saddle. "Now first thing to do is relax, when you trust your dragon, he trusts you. Second, it always helps to have something to grab onto." Korra immediately wrapped her arms around his torso, _Wow, so that's what Jinora looked at when he trained_. she thought, thankful he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

Hiccup slipped his foot into the pedal and clicked it into takeoff position. Toothless took off in one beat of his wings, sending them into the air, at first Korra buried her eyes into the shoulder of Hiccup. After a few seconds the sound of wind rushing around. She opened her eyes and looked around, it was beautiful. The lights below looked incredible, with the snow softly falling and with it covering the ground it made the city look absolutely breath taking. "Not so bad huh?" Hiccup asked, Korra smiled, "Okay, it's amazing, he's amazing." he gave a light chuckle, "How bout me? Amazing?" he asked, some pride evident in his voice. Korra smirked, "To strong a word, how about spectacular?" she suggested. "It's something. You should see it during the day, we go up much higher then." he said. Korra nodded, "I'm so taking you up on that!"

(Line)

After a few more moments of flying, he landed at the noodle shop. Leaving Toothless outside, the two entered and found a table. "So...okay this has been bugging me for a while, but I don't want you to take offense to it." Korra said as the two waited for their food. Hiccup shrugged, "Ask away, I'll try not to be offended." she smiled, "Why are you named Hiccup? I mean did you hiccup alot when you where a kid, or is it your nickname or something?" she asked, trying to sound polite as possible, he simply nodded, "Remember when I told you how my mom found me?" she nodded, "Well in my blanket was a piece of parchment with the word hiccup on it." Korra smiled, "That is so adorable! What does it mean though?" Hiccup shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine." Hiccup said, "I'd go looking for my home anytime but with everything going on republic city, I don't think I could." He said looking down at his food, taking a slurp, Korra had a idea, "Well, what about when this is all over, I'll keep a eye on the city while your away? Take a few weeks and go look." she said, trying to cheer him up. Hiccup smiled, "Okay, miss peer pressure, when Amon is taken care of I'll look for my home...now lets dug in." he said gesturing to the food. Korra nodded excitedly.

As the two ate Korra noticed someone watching them, "What's with the guy leering at us?" Hiccup glanced behind him and let out a groan, "Tahno, captain of the wolf bats, reining champs of pro bending. Also dabbles in being a asshole, try not to" but when he turned he saw Korra shooting him a stink eye, _Hot headed avatar, vs the stupid pretty boy, interesting_. As the man approached he whispered to Korra, "Don't hurt him, if you do you'll be disqualified." Korra nodded, but still showed hostility.

"Well well well, look who it is, republic city's little flyboy, and the Uh-vatar." Korra rose from her seat, "You got something to say pretty boy, say it." she said standing up full height, a few inches shorter than him, he gave a lazy smirk, "Tell ya what, I'll give you the first shot." Korra really wanted to take that shot, Hiccup could see it too, _Come on think Hiccup, think._ he thought to himself, suddenly he got a idea, giving a loud whistle, Toothlessburst through the window, locked eyes with Tahno and gave a ear shattering roar. To say it scared Tahno shitless would be a understatement. After regaining his composure, he and his team left. Korra turned to Hiccup, they both burst out laughing, "Oh sprits! I thought he was going to have a heart attack! That was rich!" she said trying to control her giggles, Hiccup whipped a tear away, "Yea. Well done bud. Well done." he said rubbing Toothless's nose.

(Line)

After Hiccup paid for the two of them, which he insisted on, Korra was already on Toothless's back, "And now your a adrenaline junkie, great. Tenzin is gonna kill me." he said taking his position up front, "As fun as this is, I like Nagga's company more, no offense Toothless." he simply rolled his eyes at the girls comment. As the two went into the air Hiccup got a idea, "Want to see something cool?" he asked Korra nodded, expecting a trick. Hiccup went into the climbing position, going through the clouds Korra gazed downward, a mistake as she saw the ground getting further and further away. She tightened her hold on Hiccup so to make sure she wouldn't slip off. After a few minutes, the broke through the top of a cloud and drifted, "Whoa." was the only thing Korra could say to describe the scene before her.

The stars above seemed to multiply into the thousands, the clouds stretched on forever into a ocean of grey. When looking down, she saw a almost perfect reflection of the sky. "Whatcha think? Cool right?" Hiccup said softly, trying his best not to disturb the moment. "I never seen anything like it, this is...this is amazing." she said breathlessly. "We better get down, now this may not be as fun as coming up here. Since we're gonna dive bomb." Korra quirked a eye, "Dive bomb?" Hiccup held tightly onto the reins, "Just...,try not to scream." he said, clicking the tail into the position.

Toothless took the cue and folded his winds and went down in a nosedive. Korra felt a exhilaration go through her, going downwards at this speed made her stomach drop for sure buyout also made her smile like never before and involuntarily let out a whoop of excitement. As the water approached Hiccup changed shifts into flight and they just barely touched the water.

(Line)

After landing on the shore, Korra was still reeling in the glory of what she just partook in. "That...was...amazing!" she exclaimed as the two walked towards the temple. "Yea, sure was." Hiccup said, smiling at how much she enjoyed thief date. "But next time, lets do something not as deft defying. I'm work out." Hiccup raised his eyes, "You want to do this again?" Korra nodded, "Yea of course, going out and having fun was a blast, you being there was a big plus to." she said. Hiccup's day was now complete.

As the two walked towards their rooms Korra's adrenaline had finally worn off. "Thanks, for everything, it was fun." she said as they neared her room. "No problem I'd do it anytime." Hiccup said, as he was about to say farewell Korra leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Hiccup was stunned, he had never had a girlfriend or anything so he did what his instincts told him to do. Kiss back, he slowly wrapped his arms around her midsection as she placed both hands in the sides if his face. After a minute if this the two broke away, "Goodnight!" was the only thing Hiccup heard before she closed her door. After getting into his room he saw that Toothless had a questionable look on his face, "What? Like I know what women think?"

**AN: IT'S ONLY FIVE DAYS AWAY IM SO EXCITED! For those of you who don't know, book 2 will premiere this Friday. It's going to be a little tough getting the rest if this up by then but I'll try! I thought that adding the romantic flight here would be a good point to start their relationship, also I realized they played two more matches in the cartoon but I'm exhausted and I can't wait to get to where Lin finds out about their date. Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

And the winner is...

Hiccup watched as his newly declared girlfriend, which was still hard to believe, shoot water at a picture of Tahnno. Mako and Bolin where doing the same, "We got this in the bag, wolf bats are going down!" Bolin said proudly, the team had improved drastically within the span of the week, Hiccup had been getting 'tutored' by Mako and in turn taught Bolin some moves he came up with.

"Yea, you guys are at the top your game lately, in sensing a dire urge to while the smirk off that pretty boy's face." Hiccup said grinning, "Put in a few shots for me please." Mako smirked, "So what's your beef with him, jaywalking?" Hiccup shook his head, "Nah, he just finds ways to slip through the raindrops, annoys the hell out of me." he said as the team took off their training pads. Korra smiled and pecked him on the lips. Ever since they started their relationship the two had been taking slow and steady, especially since neither had been in a relationship before, as she drew away the radio began to draw static, "_Greetings, citizens of Republic City_."

The room fell dead silent, _"I have tried to reason with the leaders of republic city, but they have no listened. So I will will deliver a ultimatum, if the council does not shut down the pro-bending arena, than we shall do it ourselves. Long live Equality!"_ The radio cut off. Hiccup turned to the others, "Town hall?" he asked the trio.

(Line)

As the four arrived at city hall the three rushed straight into main chambers. "I OBJECT!" Hiccup shouted, all heads turned to the four, "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that." he says apologetically, "I take it you all heard Amon's announcement." Tenzin said, Korra marched towards the council, "You guys can't seriously be thinking of giving into his demands!" Bolin joined her, "Yea, we've been trained all season for this!" he exclaimed, Mako nodded in agreement, "Yea, the pro-bending arena is one of the only places where benders and non-benders can both find peace. If you guys do this your just giving Amon more leverage!" Hiccup joined the trio, "Tarrlock,you of all people should be against this."

The waterbender shook his head, "I'm sorry but it's just to dangerous, we the council of republic city declare that the arena shall be closed." as he was about to slam the gavel, a cable shot out from behind the teens and shattered the gavel, "I agree with the avatar." a voice said, the four turned to see Lin retracting her cable, "I can't believe all of you, at least my son is willing to show some spine." Lin said joining her son, Hiccup smiled. "We cannot endanger the lives of innocents just to try to stop Amon!" Tenzin argued, Hiccup then had a idea, "We don't have to," everyone looked at him skeptically, "if we put some officers in the audience, they'd easily take down them if they showed up. Plus with all the cops in general, you'd have to be crazy, stupid, or both, to try anything." Hiccup reasoned, Tarrlock considered this, "Are you willing to risk that?" he asked, "Absolutely." Hiccup said with a steel gaze.

After the council agreed in the matter, the meeting adjourned and the group exited the room, "Are you sure this plan of yours will work? We're risking alot here." Lin asked, Hiccup shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure, but it'll have to do." he said. Neither noticed Korra's approach, "I'd like to thank you for supporting us. It means alot." she said, Lin gave her a glare, "The only reason I'm doing this is to catch that madman. What I said still stands." she said walking off. After she left Korra let out a sigh of frustration, "What is her deal? Did she hate Aang or something?" Tenzin shook his head, "No, as a matter of fact him and Lin got along famously, plus Hiccup." he said. Hiccup grinned, "Maybe it's the fact that her and a certain airbender she carried a flame for broke up with her." Korra's jaw dropped and Tenzin's face went red. She looked at the monk "WHAT! You and BeiFong?!" she exclaimed, he sighed, "Yes, she took it very...very hard. Now if you two excuse me, I'm going to coordinate with her on the security detail." he said rushing off.

Korra turned to Hiccup, smirk on her face, "Details. Now." he shook his head, "Couldn't if wanted to. Mom never talks about it. Was before I came here." he said. As the two exited the building, Korra's arm wrapped around his, "Speaking of Lin, how do you plan on telling her about us?" she asked nervously, Hiccup paled a bit, "Uhhhhhhhh, vary, vary, vary gently." Korra rolled her eyes, "You have no idea do you?" Hiccup nodded. Toothless and Naga's heads rose as the two approached, "Look, even if my mom isn't your biggest fan, I know that she'll be happy for me. Besides, I think she'll just has trouble accepting the fact that her son is growing up." he said, gripping both her hands. Korra smiled at the fact that Hiccup was willing to do that just so they'd be together. After giving each other a kiss goodbye, Hiccup darted off on Toothless towards home.

(Line)

Hiccup along with Lin looked into the stands, it had took some doing but him and his mother had placed the officers in every section of the arena. Now all they needed to do was wait, "Alright, so the trap is set and the bait is ready, so now we just hope the prey doesn't show." Hiccup said, Lin nodded. "So all we need to do is wait and if your little girlfriend can draw them out." Hiccup's eyes bulged out of head, he took a breath and look to his mother, "Okay yes, but the only reason I didn't tell you was so that you wouldn't kill her. And the fact that you don't like her came to mind."

Lin put a hand on her head and let out a sigh, "I'm not mad." she said. Hiccup was now a bit worried, "Okay mom your starting to scare me, are you okay?" Lin nodded, "It's just...are you happy?" Hiccup was taken back by the question, "Yea of course." he said as though trivial question, "Good. Hiccup I know that it was hard growing up without a dad.." he looked down, "And we both know that it was hard when it was just you and me around. What I'm saying is...you should know that what you have with Korra is a good thing. And no matter what you shouldn't trade anything in the world for it." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup smiled, "I will mom."

(Line)

Korra was suffering from nerves. Her hands where shaking and her fort was tapping against the floor, Mako and Bolin where showing signs as well. Hiccup felt a tad of pity, he applauded the three for being able to preform in front of a crowd, it was something that he wasn't fond of. Suddenly he remembered something, digging into his pockets he found what he was looking for, "You guys want some gum?" he asked, the three took it generously, "So nervous?" he asked Bolin gave him a look, "No not at all." Mako rolled his eyes, "Look there's nothing to worry about, me and the rest of the force are here if anything goes sideways, plus you guys got the avatars watching your backs." Korra smiled, "Yea. We got this!"

(Line)

Hiccup's vision slowly came back to him along with what happened before. Looking onto the stage he saw that Korra and his mother had regained conciseness and was...hanging on a cable? _Please don't drop her._ He thought as he stood, shooting out his cables he joined the two as he joined them on the roof.

After going through the hole in the ceiling he took in his surroundings, Korra was shooting a large fireball into the blimp and his mother was fight the lieutenant and another equilist, drawing his arm blades he charged for Amon's second in command just as he was about to strike. Blocking his attack with the blades, he brought his leg up and sent a blast of air at the man, making him stumble, "Glad to see you up." Lin said as she charged at the foot soldier. Facing his opponent Hiccup said, "Walk away and no one else will get hurt." the Lt. charged. "Fine." swiping his arm the metal of the roof created a wall, the Lt. vaulted over and brought his electrified batons down, Hiccup sidestepped but one still connected with his shoulder, shrugging it off, he swiped his blade at the man's arm, he cartwheeled out of the way. So close quarters is his strong suit, alright Hiccup thought as he retracted his blades. Shooting fire at him Hiccup began to move in close. Before he could move further through he saw from the corner of his eye Korra fall from the airship's retrieval line and fell towards the hole. Thinking fast he sprinted towards the hole, as she fell through he jumped off and shot his cable on the edge if the roof. reaching out he could almost grab her, he then shot fire out from his feet and accelerated fast enough to catch up with Korra.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around her midsection, and her arms found those way around his neck. Suddenly the cable tensed and the two snapped back in midair. The cable swung towards the stands as Hiccup reeled the line in, unfortunately the two managed to roll on top of each other. Korra looked down at a slightly dazed Hiccup, when she realized she was basically straddling him, her face turned beat red, along with the man underneath her, "I...cable...fall... I got nothing." Hiccup said, Korra smiled, laying down beside him she looked up to see Lin descending from the roof, "I told her before the game started, and she's happy for us." Hiccup said. Korra looked over and gave a heartfelt look, then gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Knew you could do it." she said. Hiccup's smile disappeared, "But Amon still got away." Korra griped his hand, "And that's the last time." she said looking into his eyes, Hiccup nodded with a determined look on his face.

**AN: OH MY GOD IT'S HERE, AND IT KICKS MORE ASS THAN EVER! Sorry had to get that out of my system, and I also apologize for taking so LNG to get this up, and for it being so short, and may not be accurate. Look I'm gonna level with all y'all, I really want to get to the six month interval and book 2 (That will be a different story) so I am really really really really really sorry if the chapters are curt and short. The one after the next might be since Tarrloxk *cough* dickhead *cough* is in that chapter. Also for those of you who saw the premiere, wait a sec, SPOILER ALERT! Anyway, Unauq or whatever his name is, seems to be the bad guy, now I for one am getting a bit tired of the repeated bad guy being a waterbender, but do you guys think he'll be the villain or is he just misguided? One last thing, after book 2 ends I'll make another story that fallows the Dragons: riders/defenders series so we will all have something to read during the wait. Don't forget to fallow, favorite, and Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

The aftermath

Hiccup was once again inside his workshop tinkering with his gauntlets. After the battle the arena had been set to close until it could be repaired from the damages, Korra offered the bending brothers to stay with her and Hiccup at air temple island, before he went back though he wanted to finish a project he'd been working on. "Alright, the the compartment is lined with seal skin, and the so now I just need to..." Hiccup said to himself, he had gotten the idea from when Jinora had told him stories of when Katara had used a seal skin to carry water with her, applying the concept to the gauntlets was hard but he had managed to make it work. He hallowed out the bottom half of the gauntlets so that the cables wouldn't get rusted in case the water leaked out. Lining the bottom with seal skin had been the real challenge.

As he continued working on his upgrade he failed to notice the presence of someone, "So this is where your little secret lair?" Hiccup turned to see Korra in the doorway looking around all the various tools and prototypes he had made. "Hey Korra, what are you doing in my part of the neighborhood?" he said smiling, she picked up a miniature catapult, "I was hopping you could help me move Mako and Bolin's stuff onto the island. That I wanted to see you." she said blushing a bit. Hiccup smiled, "Sure, and be careful in here, some if the things in here can be pretty dangerous." he warned as he returned to his gauntlets. Korra walked over to his back and draped her arms around his neck, "Whatcha working on?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder. Hiccup gave a grin, "My personal arsenal, Jinora gave me the idea when she was telling me about Katara during the war." he explained as he slid the bracer over the compartment. After putting one on her flexed his wrist which drew out water from the lid, "Cool huh?" he asked as he put the water back into the compartment. Korra nodded, " My genius boyfriend, think you could make me some?" she asked. Hiccup jokingly put his hand under his chin, "I don't know, what do I get in return?" Korra turned him around to face her and met his lips with hers. It was soft and timid at first but quickly tuned into a full make out session, Korra began to lean onto Hiccup, who in turn began to be pushed against the desk. Before anything could go any further, Toothless, who was currently confused by what his rider was doing, wedged his way between the two, surprising both of them, "TOOTHLESS!"

(Line)

After getting Toothless under control the two made their way towards the arena to find Mako and Bolin already packing, "You guys ready for the air temple?" Korra asked, the two seemed to wince, "Yea...about that..." Mako started but Bolin cut in, "Asami invited us to stay with her at her mansion, a MANSION!" he exclaimed, Mako rolled his eyes, but the smirk on his face said he was excited as well.

Korra looked down, "But you guys said that..." Hiccup gave them a look that said, You made her sad. Fix it or feel both our wraths! Mako quickly said, "The only reason we didn't tell you is...you don't seem to like her." he said rubbing the back of his head. Korra's head snapped up, "I've only met her three times, at most!" she exclaimed, Hiccup shook his head, "We can fix that, you can over and get to know her better." Bolin said, Korra crossed her arms and pouted, "Fine. I'll come over tomorrow." she said in defeat.

After bidding the two farewell Korra was still fuming a bit, "Stupid...prissy...pretty girl." she mumbled. Hiccup gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I get that your mad, but Asami and I have been friends for a while, she's a good person. You'll like her, trust me." Korra absentmindedly nodded, "So how do you two know each other?" Hiccup smiled, "Well..."

(Flashback)

"_Hiccup, sweetie you need to stay close." Toph said as she continued towards the station, she and Lin had just gotten the call that Ms. Sato had been murdered, Lin was currently at the crime scene and with neither of them able to look after Hiccup and Toothless, Toph decided to take them to the station. "I'm trying gran, but Toothless hates leashes." said reptile was trying his best to gnaw throw his chain. Toph picked the dragon up, "Look, deal with the chain and you'll get some extra fish tonight, deal?" she proposed, Toothless considered the idea and nodded. _

_After making it to the station, Toph instructed Hiccup to stay in her office until she came to get him. After several minutes of sitting quietly, he let out a sigh, "I'm bored, how about you Toothless?" he asked, turning to face his friend. Only to find him not there, "Toothless?" after looking in all the obvious places (under the seat and desk) he noticed the door was cracked open slightly, "Crap." _

_Peeking out the door, Hiccup saw Toothless's tail go around the corner. Scanning for adults, he took off after his best friend. As he rounded the corner he saw Toothless on a bench approaching a girl his age with dark hair, the girl looked miserable, her nose was red, her cheeks where tear stained, and her hair was frazzled, as Toothless approached her, she failed to notice her visitor, so she was surprised when she felt scales brush up against her hand, "Ahhh!" she exclaimed backing away from the creature, before Toothless could get closer a voice calls out, "Toothless! No!" the two turned to see Hiccup who was giving the dragon a disapproving glance._

_"Bad dragon, no sneaking up on girls." the dragon looked down in shame, the girl gawked at the creature, "It's a dragon? Cool!" she said scooting towards Toothless, "He's Toothless, and I'm Hiccup, who are you?" Hiccup asked he sat on the other side of the dragon, "Asami. Why did you name him Toothless?" she asked,_

_(Line)_

_After Hiroshi gave his eyewitness account, Toph and him walked outside the interrogation room to find Hiccup and Toothless showing Asami a trick, "Okay, now fly!" he said as he threw Toothless into the air, he simply glided down and sat on Toph's shoulder, "I thought I told you to wait I'm my office Hiccup." she said as she looked down at him, he simply pointed to Toothless, "Don't look at me, he ran off." Toothless gave him a scowl, "I didn't know you where a grandmother Ms. BeiFong." Hiroshi said, as he look down at the boy, "Daddy, daddy, did you see, Toothless flew!" the man look at Toph with confusion, "Long story." Hiroshi smile and kneeled before Hiccup, "Well I thank you for looking after my daughter. We've both had a bad day." Hiccup nodded, "That's what friends are for."_

(Flashback over)

"And that's how we met, Gran didn't even get mad at me." he said. Korra looked less mad and had a smirk on her face, "Katara always told me that me and Toph where pretty alike, I wish I could have met her." Hiccup face palmed, "That's not why I told you the story, I told you it because she's a old friend, and to be honest she can be really fun." looking at Korra he saw that she had regained her hostile look, "Not as fun as you are though!" he added quickly. Satisfied, Korra was about to give him a peck on the cheek but stopped.

Hiccup noticed and asked, "What's wrong? Do I have ash on my face? 'Cause that does happen when I'm in my workshop for a bit." Korra grabbed his hand and stopped them, "No, it's just...it's about what almost might have happened in there." Hiccup blushed red, Korra caught her mistake "Don't get me wrong I enjoyed it! But...I'm not exactly an expert with this kind of thing." Hiccup gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I understand, I'm not the kind of guy whose has a lot of girlfriends, in fact your the first, but we'll just have to move at our own pace." he said, Korra smiled and brought his head close, "I think I can live with that."

(Line)

Toothless and his rider flew above the Sato's racetrack, fallowing Asami and Korra's car as they raced, after being declared the victors, he landed by the bending brothers. "Okay, that was AWSOME! No offense but I thought you where one of those prissy girls." Asami waved her off, "None taken, I get that alot. Besides, a 'prissy girl' can't take on five people in hand to hand." she said, flexing her hand. Korra really was starting to like this girl. As the group returned to the house Korra asked "Ummmmm, where's the little waterbender's room?"Asami replied, "Upstairs, sixth door on the right."

As Korra left Hiccup went over to Asami, "So how's is everything lately?" she asked, Hiccup shrugged, "Pretty lax lately, other than the whole cabbage corp thing yesterday." Asami rolled her eyes, "No, I mean how are you and her doing lately, am I seeing the future Ms. BeiFong or what?" she asked, Mako and Bolin let out a snicker as Hiccup's face turned bright red, _Me? Korra? Married?! KIDS!,!?_" he thought, Asami gave him a pat on the back, "Relax, I'm joking. You looked like Toothless had baby dragons." she said. Toothless himself gave Hiccup a similar look, "Oh, not so funny when the shoe's on the other foot is it bud?" Hiccup said mockingly, Toothless thwacked him in the head with his tail. Before he could retaliate, Korra returned and quickly began to drag Hiccup away, "Sorry guys but I forgot we promised to look after the airbending kids, gotta go!" she said exiting the house, Toothless in tow. Outside Hiccup managed to get out of her vice grip, "Okay, first I don't remember anything with Tenzin and-" Korra put both hands on his shoulders, "We need to see your mom. NOW."

(Line)

"Are you 100% sure that was what he said?" Hiccup asked, Korra groaned, "Hiccup, for the FIFTH time YES. I am sure." she said frustratedly, Lin sighed, "Hiccup, I understand this is hard to accept, but he has motive, means, and you know as well as I, that those are good reasons for committing crimes." Hiccup shook his head, "But we didn't find anything in the where house that can convict him. And how do we know that this source is reliable?" he asked as they approached the tracks, Korra felt sad for him, Hiroshi and Asami where the first real people who he was friends with, he was probably in denial. As the continued onward a older man stepped out from the shadows, "You got my message?" he asked, Korra nodded, "Look, I was all for non benders getting some say on the city, but I didn't sign up for the draft, Hiroshi's been developing all sorts of things for Amon. Weapons, vehicles, whatever the big guy wants, he makes in his factory." he said, Lin stepped forward, "We checked every inch of the where house, and found nothing." she said, the man shook his head, "That's because the factory is under the Sato estate."

(Line)

Hiccup was absentmindedly fiddling with Toothless's riding gear, they had decided that taking the airship over would give them time to think. Korra was beginning to worry, Hiccup hasn't said a word since the man's meeting. He'd just been in a daze or something the whole time. Lin was about to call the station but saw how her son was acting, she put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "Please talk to him, if I ask he'll say nothing's wrong." Korra nodded and walked over to him. Not noticing her presence, he jumped a bit when Korra put her head in the crook of his neck, "Hey. You alright?" she asked, Hiccup, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I don't know...mad maybe...but I'm sad to." he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "Korra, look I know your worried, don't ask me how but I just know. But I wan...need to do this my own way. Okay?" he asked, Korra shook her head and pecked him on the cheek, "Remember our promise, I'm your rock, okay?" she said with a smile on tugging on her lips. Hiccup couldn't help but grin, "Yea, I know."

(Line)

"I can't believe all of you! My father is not a Equilist! Hiccup, you can't seriously think this." Asami said as the officers searched her back yard, Mako placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I don't know what we'll find, I hope we don't find anything. But if we do find anything, and if we do, I'm sure your dad will explain everything." Hiccup said, trying to calm both her and himself down.

After searching the yard, they entered the workshop and found nothing. "See. There's nothing here! Now will all please leave!" Asami said, Hiccup was about to oblige but something caught his foot, after fumbling his foot hit the ground and felt something...off. The hell with it, Hiccup thought as he stomped his foot down, using seismic sense he felt it again, _Dammit, Sprits dammit_! "There's a tunnel. Underneath the metal." he said stepping over the spot, he rammed his fist down, making a hole in the ground, bringing his arm up he took the floor with it and threw it off to the side, revealing a tramcar that went downwards, "Whoa, do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin asked Asami, who was currently in mild shock, "There...there has to be a explanation." she said, Hiccup now felt horrible. As the him and the others descended he felt Lin put a hand on his shoulder, "Hiccup, I'm-" "Not now." he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Reaching the bottom of the shaft the group found what they had been searching for, the factory. The posters of Amon looked down upon them, and what looked like mechs stood by the wall, confirming the worst. "Fuck." Hiccup said quietly, though it summed the situation pretty well. Korra was about to try and comfort him but the machines in the corner hummed to life, before any of them could react they launched attacked scattering the group. Hiccup wasn't fast enough to doge the cable and was rammed against the wall.

As the mech came closer, cables grabbed both of it's arms, he looked over to his sides to see two officers restraining it, using the window, he launched himself at it with earthbending and drew his daggers, puncturing the glass, he attempted to grab the operator only to be grabbed by the mech and slammed against the ground, before he could be knocked put, Tenzin sent a airblast at the mech. Standing up, he made a rock column rise behind the mech and made it fall. Rushing over to assist Korra, he saw the strange tank on the back of the mech, _That looks important._ he thought as he cut the tank, leaking out oil. Korra saw the liquid and shot a fireball at it, the fire trailed back into the tank, exploding a second later, fortunately, the driver was unharmed. Korra shot him a smile, "Thanks!" she shouted, Hiccup nodded. Before they could regroup a clamp locked around his waist and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out.

(Line)

Awaking from his 'sleep' he found his hands bound with wire, unable to use his hands, he looked around and saw his mother and friends in similar positions. As he was about to call out to them a familiar voice said, "Good to see you awake my boy." Hiccup looked up to see the Lt. standing beside Hiroshi, "Hiroshi...why?" the old man kneeled in front of Hiccup, "My boy-" Hiccup's anger flared, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! I trusted you, my mother trusted you! You where the closest thing I ever had to a dad." Hiroshi remained calm, "Hiccup bending has brought nothing but pain and misery, the hundred year war killed almost all the airbenders. You can't deny that." Hiccup's gaze hardened, "Yea, but at least the fire nation didn't take away the gifts of everyone that was different than them. Your part of a genocide Hiroshi." the teen said.

Hiroshi shook his head, "Please, I can make it so you don't get locked away, you'll see once this is over that this was the best option." Hiccup's disgust turned to anger, "This is going to end with you and Amon on the ground surrounded by the people whose lives you've ruined." the old man sighed, "Than I'm sorry." he said, Hiccup frowned, "Me to." he said, before Hiroshi shocked him, the compartment in Hiccup's gauntlets opened ands used the water to slice through the wire, using his earthbending, he made a miniature wall, go over him and his friends, as he was about to free them, the Lt. climes ontop of one of the mechs and landed behind Hiccup, before he was knocked out he heard the man say, "Gotta say kid, you got spunk."

(Line)

Hiccup awoke expecting to find himself in a cage, but instead found Toothless and Korra looking down at him with concern. "Heyyyyyyy pretty lady." he said, making her smile, Toothless gave his rider a luck on the cheek, "Not you!" Hiccup said, earning a laugh from the three of them, Korra leaned down and captured his lips, the kiss seemed...desperate, like she was relived that he was alright. Breaking away he saw the metalbender officers missing, letting out a sigh he asked, "They got the rest of them didn't they?" Korra nodded, "Good news is that Asami kicked both the mustache guy's and her dad's ass, so she's with us." Hiccup smiled, "How's she holding up?" Korra sighed and looked over her way, "Mako's there for her, but I hope it'll be enough."

Hiccup sighed, _She's a strong one. But we all have limits. _Hiccup thought. Korra began to stroke his hair, he couldn't help but smile, "So how are you holding up? We heard what you said to Hiroshi." she asked, Hiccup grasped her hand, "Honestly, I feel like hell, but I got alot of it out of my system." he said giving her hand a small kiss, Korra's smile softened, "Your moms been wanting to talk to you. If your up for it." he nodded and stood up from the bench and walked to where his mother was laying down, "You alright?" he asked, the look on her face showed she was...defeated, it scared him, "Tomorrow I'm resigning." she said, voice devoid of emotion, "WHAT! Mom, so we lost this one, but we'll take Amon down, no problem." Lin shook her head, "Tarrlock would have me out of my job anyway. That's why your taking over." Hiccup's head was spinning, him in charge? Crazy, "I'll do my best. But I will hate paperwork even more." he said earning a chuckle from the both of them. Pulling her into a hug he whispered, "I love you mom." Lin smiled, "I love you too my little castaway." Hiccup blushed, "MOM!"

**AN: Finally! It is done. I really don't want do do the next chapter, since Tarrlock takes control, but I'll do it. Also, I may have misspoke earlier, I originally wanted Hiccup to find the Viking teens on a survival exercise or something and then have them spill about what being a 'hiccup' is. Then he flys back home, I really like this idea since it gave me some possibilities, I won't say what, but I'm having trouble coming up with a going to berk story arc, so if you guys have any suggestions please, leave them in the comments or send me a pm. Also I am proud to say that this contained my first flashback ever! I hope it was good, if not, you guys can send me advice on how to improve on it. Thank you all for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

When extremes meet

Hiccup kept his eyes trained on the ferry approaching the island, later today he would take over as chief of police and he was nervous as hell. His mother had been confined to bed rest for about a week, he knew that she hated it. He had visited her every day since she had been confined. As the small ship approached the dock, the airbending kids quickly made it to the docks to greet the new occupants, "Hiccup, who's coming, who's coming, who coming, who's coming?" Ikki asked, swinging from his arm, he smiled, "Just some friends of mine and Korra's, little flying lemur." Hiccup said, swinging her into the air. Ikki landed just as the ferry pulled into dock.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here for the time being." Asami said to Korra as the boys help unload her luggage, "Sprits! I've lifted boulders not as heavy as this!" Hiccup said as he hoisted a trunk over his shoulders, Mako picked up one of her bags, "Trust me, " he said in a huff, "it could have been much worse." he said, walking onto the dock. Korra smiled, "You guys know Tenzin asked the air acolytes to get all your luggage." At this, Mako, Bolin and Hiccup turned to the girls and their jaws dropped, "Thank you, for nearly breaking my back." Hiccup said, dropping the trunk onto the dock, along with the brothers.

After the girls where shown to their room, the boys headed towards the dormitory. "So which is your room?" Bolin asked, "Hiccup shook his head, "Mine is across from Korra's." Bolin's eyes nearly shot out of head, "You are right in the center of the girls dormitory! You lucky, lucky man." he said, Mako smacked him on the shoulder and Hiccup blushed bright red, "Korra and my mother would skin me alive, besides I got eyes for Korra only. NOT THAT WAY!" he said, adding the last part quickly.

(Line)

Looking himself over in the mirror once more, Hiccup thought he looked decent enough for his speech today. He managed to stop his nervous shaking with a few deep breaths. "Wow, you clean up nice." a voice said, turning he saw Korra standing in the doorway with a package in her hands, "Thanks, personally, I think the medal look is starting to get a little old, I was thinking something different." he said walking over to her and pecking her forehead. "Whatcha have in mind? Fur? I think you could pull it off." Korra said, tracing the collar of his armor. Hiccup smiled, "Surprise, I want to give you shock and awe." he said. Korra smirked, lately the two of them had been spending more and more time together. "So Ms. Korra, what's in the box?" he asked, tapping on top of the package, Korra smirked, "From your mom, she said she's sorry she couldn't come out and see you but wanted to give this to you. Said your gram wanted you to have it." Hiccup's eyes darted to the box, Korra handed it to him. Tearing the package, it showed a flying pig on a gold plate ontop a widen box. Opening the box, a pice of dark black rock was the only thing in there. Hiccup felt his eyes begin to water, "Space earth. Gran always said she'd give it to me. But..." a few tears fell onto the rock, Korra felt her a tug on her heart strings, she walked behind Hiccup and embraced him from behind. "She loves you, you know that right?" Korra said, trying to comfort him. Hiccup whipped the tears away, "Yea...I know." he placed his hands over hers, Korra brought her lips behind his ear, "She's not the only one." she said. Hiccup nearly fainted, "I...I love you to Korra." he said, barely above whisper. Korra felt her heart soar, looking over his shoulder she saw the black as night rock, "So what can this thing do?"

(Line)

The photographers snapped a few shots of him for the paper the next day, the headline was 'Youngest Police Chief Yet! Hiccup BeiFong Takes up The Mantle!'. Tenzin had agreed to into take up the mic before him so the tension was lessened, he took a deep breath, and walked up to the podium, "It is my privilege to introduce the new chief of police, Hiccup BeiFong." Tenzin announced. The crowed clapped as the teen took the stand, "Thank you councilmen Tenzin." he said to the older man, Tenzin looked onto his nephew with pride, "Citizens of Republic City. I know that the past few months have been hard on everyone in some way or another. Since Amon has taken power, non benders and benders have been torn between two sides. I understand that non benders have seen this as a chance for equality, and have joined the ranks of Amon. This doesn't make them evil, in fact it makes them human." the crowd was dead silent, "But what makes the Equilists bad, evil, or anything along that line, is how they take away people's bending with force! It doesn't matter whether or not he can take it away, what does matter is that he does it because he can. It's no better than taking a house away from a family, or someone taking a life, it's something that people are born with, something that they had no say in." Hiccup looked into the crowd and saw affirmation, "The role of the metal bending police is to protect and serve the citizens of Republic City, despite their nationality. Me and my mother both full heartedly believe this. I believe it because I'm one of the Avatars and it's our job to help find peace and balance. And I am determined to do that. Thank you." he finished, after a moment of silence, the crowd roared to life. Clapping, whistling, and cheering. Hiccup smiled in relief, _No angry mob, thank goodness. _

(Line)

Hiccup entered city hall with a load off his mind, and a wave of relive wash over him. That was until he saw Tarrlock, Tenzin and Korra, "-and goes the airbending training? Have you managed to learn a single form? Face it, your a half baked avatar." he said, Korra looked like she was ready to explode. _Fuck it. Tarrlock has had this coming._ Hiccup thought as he approached the three, "At least Korra has the guts to go out and face Amon." he said, Tarrlock gave the boy a irritated look, "Careful Mr. BeiFong, I'd hate to see you out of your position so quickly." Hiccup gave him a smirk, "Well, seeing as how I'm the Avatar, I'm pretty sure I can overrule you on that, right Tenzin?" the monk nodded, "Yes, plus with I and Korra supporting you, I'm fairly sure Tarrlock couldn't do anything." Tarrlock's face became more angry with each word. "Tarrlock face it, your not getting your way and you don't like it. Grow a pair and get over it." Korra added, the councilman sighed, "Fine, but don't worry, I'll get my way soon enough." he said. And with that he walked out of the hall. Korra wrapped her arms around Hiccup and nearly squeezed the life out of him, "Thanks, I really wanted to hit him, sooooooooo bad. By the way, your speech was amazing." she said keeping arm wrapped round his waist, Tenzin nodded, "I agree, what you said to all those people helped, you promised unity and strength. And that is what we need right now." he said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go get Oogi, Hiccup do you need a ride?" Tenzin asked as the three exited the building. "I got Toothless. I'll be fine." Tenzin nodded and went to get his sky bison. Hiccup turned to Korra, "So have you told him about the whole, visions thing?" Korra gave a nervous laugh, "Kind of slipped my mind. I'll tell him about it on the way back." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Uh huh." Korra raised a eyebrow, "You got something you wanna tell me dragon boy?" she asked jokingly, he shook his head, "Nothing, nothing at all."

(Line)

Hiccup was exhausted, his first day as chief had been a boring day, sure the station threw him a party and there was cake, but the horrid part was all the paperwork! His hand was sore like no tomorrow. As he made his way to his room he spotted Korra near the cliffs, "Careful, that's a nasty drop." Korra turned, her eyes where red. She had been crying, "What's wrong?" Korra shook he head and looked down, "Nothing." "Bullshit." Korra's head snapped back up, Hiccup covered his mouth, "Did you just swear?!" she asked, Hiccup let his hands fall to his sides, "Alright you caught me, I usually keep it to myself though!" he said defensively. Korra was trying her hardest not to laugh but failing miserably , "Enough about my fowl-mouthing, what is wrong?" Hiccup asked again, Korra wasn't laughing anymore but her lips didn't stop smirking, "What Tarrlock said got to me, no big deal. He's just an asshole anyways." Korra said, "Korra! Did you swear?" the two turned to see Asami, Bolin and Mako.

"How long where you guys listening?" she asked, Mako spoke, "Long enough, look you've saved our buts more than I can count. What one guy says doesn't matter." Bolin nodded in agreement, "Yea, besides we're all here for you Korra." Asami stepped gave her a supporting smile, "If it wasn't for you, my dad would still be making weapons for the Equilists and we wouldn't even know it." Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder, "Yea, we're all here for you Korra." he said gesturing to all of them, "Yea, we're a real team." Mako said. Bolin looked like he had a heart attack, "No no no, better, we're the new team avatar!" he said. Korra smiled, "Yea...yea we are! " Korra exclaimed. Hiccup grinned, "Well lets start acting like it. The task force was a good idea yea, but the five-" Toothless gave him a purr, "Six of us, we can do better." Asami nodded, "Yea, I bet we could find and beat more Equilists in one night than they could in a week." Korra smiled, "Lets do it."

(Line)

Asami got behind of the wheel of her Satomobile as the rest of them got in, "Uhhhhhhh no thanks, I'll take Toothless." Korra cast a confused look, "You don't like driving?" Hiccup shook his head, "It's not that, I don't like her driving." he said pointing to Asami, she merely grinned, "I still say you over reacted, we didn't crash!" hiccup mounted Toothless, "Almost. We almost crashed, and it was pretty close." he said, Asami rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Hiccup." Hiccup pedaled into the launch position, "Wear a seatbelt!" he said before taking off.

Fallowing the car from the air, he could hear that they hadn't taken his advice, he loved Asami like a sister, but she's one of the most dangerous people on the road. After patrolling for a few minutes, Asami turned her car down the street and went after a speeding van, This again? Hiccup thought as he dived after the van, Toothless let out a plasma blast in front of the van, the car swiveled a tad but kept on course, two chi blockers climbed onto the roof, Oh no, snag me once shame on me. sure enough the two threw bolas at him and Toothless. Hiccup used fire bending to incinerate one while Toothless set fire to the other. Okay, that isn't going to work, what else- as he thought Bolin earthbent a ramp for the car to fly into the air, Mako and Korra then used firebending, to stop the car. Hiccup was speechless _Note to self, ask Mako if he needs a job._

(Line)

After freeing the prisoners the task force arrived, Tarrlock was the first one out, "Chief BeiFong! What are you doing! These vigilantes are interfering with the task force!" he said, clearly furious. "Who? Them?" Hiccup mockingly asked, gesturing to the new team Avatar, "Their my deputies. Since I'm chief I can do that." He said, _Sprits I've been waiting to see that look on his face for SO LONG! _Hiccup thought, Tarrlock's face was red with anger and he looked ready to burst. Through seething teeth he said, "This. Isn't. Over." and with that he trotted off with to his vehicle. The others on the task force where trying their hardest not to laugh. Korra went over to Hiccup and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips, earning a few wolf whistles from the officers. Breaking away she whispered, "I love all the confidence."

(Line)

"You still haven't told me how you found a police scanner." Hiccup said, looking on Asami's dashboard. The girl sighed in frustration, "For the last time Hiccup, I didn't steal it." she said. The team had taken a short pit stop for the night. Bolin had offered to go into a restaurant to get food for the team, "Well it's funny, I've checked out the records on the cruisers, we're short one." Asami nervously brushed her hair back, Mako looked at his girlfriend, "You didn't!" he said with shock in his voice. She raised her hands, "Fine! I swiped one off one off of the assembly lines!" she admitted, Hiccup burst out laughing, "Hahahahahahahaaaaaa! You thought I actually thought I looked through all those papers!" he said clutching his stomach, Mako and Korra giggled, "Mako!" she yelled. He shook his head, "Sorry I can't help." He said. Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder, "Tell ya what, turn it in and I'll-" just as he was about to finish, the whole block went dark. "What the hell!" Mako shouted, Bolin ran out of the restaurant, "What happened?!" he shouted, tumbling into the car. Hiccup hopped out and onto Toothless, "I'll fly as high as I can and see what's up, I'll shoot a blast for you guys to head to." he said strapping in. "I'll keep the scanner on, see if I can't pick up anything." Asami said as he took off.

Hiccup looked down to see a good part of the city was suffering from a massive blackout, "Bud you seeing this? " Toothless nodded. As the two scanned the area, Hiccup saw flashing red lights at one end of the of the blackout. Flying down Toothless shot a blast showing where to meet, he saw the task force fencing off the blacked out area, "What the hell!" Landing in front of the officers he grabbed the nearest one, "Shen! What's going on?" the officer shook his head, "I don't know Hiccup, we just got orders to fence off the area." he said gesturing to the blockade, "Who ordered it, I sure as fuck didn't!" he asked angrily, "From me." Hiccup looked and saw none other than Tarrlock. "Tarrlock these are people's homes, we have to see if anyone is hurt!"

Tarrlock shook his head, "You don't understand, we shut the power off." Hiccup was now confused, "What?" Tarrlock shook his head, "This is a all nonbender district, the perfect place for Equilists." As they spoke team avatar rolled up. "You cannot be serious." Hiccup said with anger dripping off every word. "We must rid the city of this danger, like you said Hiccup." he shook his head, "NO! I said, we need to work together, what your doing here. What YOU ALL are doing here is wrong." Hiccup said, his hands setting aflame. "Tarrlock you've crossed the line." Korra said, stepping beside Hiccup. "You two ate in my way avatars, remove yourselves at once." he said. Korra looked to Hiccup, then to her friends, Hiccup nodded. "Hell no. They're people, not animals. You want to put them away, you go through us." Tarrlock shook his head. "Fine you leave me no choice. Arrest them." he ordered to the officers. None of them moved. "I said arrest them!" Finally a few of the officers moved forward, and stood beside team avatar.

"What are you all doing? If you don't arrest them you will all be discharged!" Shen stepped forward, "We never go against what the chief says. Plus, we agree with what he says and not your crap, sir." Tarrlock didn't know what to say, "Officers!" Hiccup called, "Right now we need to restore power to this part of the city, whomever was responsible for tuning it off, get it up and running again. Everyone else, we're going door to door and see if anyone needs help. Sound good?" they all nodded in agreement, he turned to his friends, "You guys can stay and help or go patrol the city, we can't the bad guys thinking we're slaking off." Korra nodded, "Sure thing chief." she said rushing towards the car. The rest of the team joined her. As they left Hiccup shouted, "ALRIGHT ALL YOU WOLFBATS LETS MOVE!" and with that the metealbendes headed into the darkness.

(Line)

"It was a miracle no one was injured." Tenzin said. After the power came back he and Korra returned to the island to inform Tenzin of the events that took place. "Tarrlock went to far this time. I don't care what it takes, first chance I get I'm throwing his ass in jail." Hiccup said, taking a sip of coffee, Korra looked to Tenzin, "Can't you and the council do anything?" she asked, the monk shook his head, "No, he has too much influence. If I try anything it could take months for anything to happen." Korra stood abruptly, "Yea, just figures." she said walking to her room, "Korra!" Hiccup called but was either not listening or couldn't hear him.

(Line)

Hiccup was sleeping peacefully, that was until Toothless poked him awake. "Bud...let me sleep, it's tooooooo early." he wined pulling his covers over his head. Toothless huffed in frustration, he then got the covers in his mouth and yanked them off the bed. Sighing, Hiccup rose from bed, Toothless gestured at the door, "What? You want go flying? It's way to late for that." Toothless then dragged Hiccup out the door and pointed at Korra's room. Suddenly it all clicked into place. "Ohhhhh. Crap."

That was ten minutes ago and the pair was now flying over the city searching for any sign of her and Naga. "This is hopeless bud. Chances are she's back at the island." Turning his dragon, Hiccup looked at city hall to see a white dog walking towards it. "Okay, looks like we found her." he said diving down.

Landing beside the polar bear dig he saw a figure make its way towards city hall, "Stay here bud." he said as he ran after the figure.

(Line)

Hiccup darted around the side of the building to see no trace of anyone, _How? _he wondered. A creaking from a window above caught his attention. Using airbending he lifted himself onto the ledge. "-so you car here to threaten me with your bending. This just shows that Amon was right about you. Your just proving him right." _Tarrlock_, "At least I'm not rounding up innocent people and shipping them off. Face it Tarrlock, your no better than Amon." Hiccup's eyes went wide, _Oh crap. _Hiccup thought. Looking inside he saw Tarrlock waterbend the waterfall behind him and swipe the desk at Korra, who in turn earthbent a wall in order to defend herself, _No one goes after my girlfriend! _Hiccup thought as he kept in and shot fireballs at Tarrlock, who bent water in front of him to extinguish the flames.

Landing beside Korra she launched the wall at the councilman, "What are you doing here!" she yelled, before he could reply, Tarrlock sent a storm of ice shards at them, "Less chit chat, more combat!" he held, blocking the shards with his gauntlets. Korra punched through them as they came at her, after several shards where thrown, Kirra saw a opening and fire bent a flaming wheel at him, locking him into the wall. Once the attack ceased, Hiccup shot four cables at the wall around Tarrlock and slingshoted himself into him, sending them both through the wall. Hiccup couldn't help grinning, _DAMN I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THAT FOR SOOOO LONG! _he thought as the man tumbled over the railing. Korra jumped through the how in the wall and looked down to see the man slowly getting up.

"Tarrlock, I hereby place you under arrest for assault, do you have any last words?" Hiccup said, getting his cuffs ready. He expected a witty remark, not Tarrlock raising his hands and his muscles all cramp, falling to his knees, Hiccup let out a cry of pain, he could also hear Korra but couldn't focus. As he was repeatedly slammed against the floor, his vision began to blur. After his body stopped hitting marble, he felt someone drag him across the ground. The last thing he remembered was being thrown into a van.

**AN: And we got three more to go! I'd like to thank you all for reading my story and I appreciate all the likes and favorites I've been getting. Thank you all. And btw, how was the speech? **


	13. Chapter 13

Out of the past

"Ugggggggggggggghhhhhh." Hiccup groaned. His body was sore, he had a headache, and...something cradling his head? He opened his eyes to see bars above his head, as well as a vary familiar face, "You okay?" Korra asked. Hiccup smiled, "Aren't I'm supposed to be the one asking that?" he asked jokingly. As he attempted to get up his headache came back to him a hundred times worse, "Ahh! Damn that hurts." he said rubbing his temples, Korra gently laid himself down on her lap, "Stop fidgeting, we both got knocked around bad by Tarrlock." Hiccup's eyes widened as the events came back to him. "Where is he?" Korra shook her head, "I don't know, I haven't seen him at all. He isn't of gone to make a cover story." she said.

Hiccup nodded, slowly rising from her lap he felt no searing pain in his head this time around. Looking around he saw what their predicament was, "So he locks the avatars, one of them the chief of a metalbending police, inside a metal container? Yea, I can really feel the evil genius of this whole plan." he said sarcastically, Korra shook her head, "I thought the same thing, turns out this is the same metal as those mechs Hiroshi made." she said leaning her back against the wall. Hiccup slapped his hand against the wall, closing his eyes, he saw Korra was right. Slamming his hand into the metal in frustration he joined Korra by her side.

"So what now?" he asked, Korra shook her head, "I don't know, wait until he comes back and ambush him?" she suggested. Hiccup nodded, "Yea, I guess that could work, we could fake being asleep, when he comes in to wake us, we spring." Korra nodded, yet seemed unsure of the idea, Hiccup took her chin in his hands and tilted her head to face him, "Look we'll find a way out of this. Don't worry, if we're both gone, and with all the damage to Tarrlock's office, my mom and will put two and two together." Korra's face brightened up a tad at this. "Okay dragon boy, we got a few hours at least until Tarrlock shows up, maybe more if rescue finds us. What do we do until then?" she asked a smirk tugging on her lips.

Hiccup was still sore all over and he was still feeling the effects of his headache, "What about we think of how the hell he did that to us...I mean what was that!" he asked, Korra shook her head, "I have no idea." Hiccup's head couldn't stop spinning, his body was acing all over from the event. He didn't notice his head begin to drop forward until the ground was a few inches from his face. "Man my body hurts everywhere, it's like someone ran me over with a car." he said cracking his back, Korra rubbed her neck, "I'm right behind you with that. My neck's killing me."

Hiccup propped himself against the wall, "I really could use a nap, for a decade." Korra nodded in agreement. As Hiccup's eyelids felt heaver and heaver, he decided some sleep would help. As he was about to doze off, a weight on his shoulder woke him up, " Korra?" he asked, "Yes?" she said grinning, "Uhhhh, why is your head on my shoulder?" he asked nervously. Korra replied, "I'm tired, there's no pillow, and your the only thing warm in here," she scooted closer to him, "Why? Are you hurt there?" he shook his head, unable to speak. Then it occurred to him what she was doing, Is...is she flirting?! Holy crap! he thought. He has had the occasional co worker, rescue victim, or sprits forbid, fangirl, send a few compliments his way, but having his girlfriend act like this in a box in wherever they are, that's a new one. "One second." he said, Korra lifted her head to see his armor flip over over his head and then fold back into place (think of Lin suiting up in reverse)waving Hiccup with his bracers and green long sleeve shirt, "There you are milady." Hiccup said mockingly. Korra rolled her eyes and returned to her original position. As the two began to drift into sleep one question still remained unanswered, why the hell does Tarrlock have a cell in his basement?

(Line)

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw...Tenzin? The man turned, his face was similar to Tenzin's but instead of a full beard, he had hair only on his jawline. Hiccup knew he'd seen the guy somewhere before, "-what are you doing here?" a feminine voice asked, Hiccup recognized the voice right away. Turning himself around he was face to face with Toph, "Gram?" he asked, his voice cracking, "This is a police matter, you don't need to be here." Hiccup was confused, was he like invisible to them? "Under normal circumstances I would agree with you Toph, but if what those witnesses said was true, you may need backup." Toph rolled her eyes, "Fine, fallow me twinkle toes." she said, gesturing him to fallow. Hiccup's eyes shot out of his skull,_ AVATAR AANG! Holy crap! Gran called you twinkle toes_?

After fallowing the former Avatar and metal benders to a restaurant he was about to open a door, only for it to pass right through him. Backing away he approached the door again, but walk right through it and came out on the other side unharmed, "Okay, who wouldn't want to have that super power." he said to himself as he caught up to the others. He found them speaking to a man in one of the booths, "It's over Yakone! I'm taking you in." Toph said with authority in her voice, _Where have I herd that name before?_ Hiccup wondered. The man let out a gruff chuckle, "What has Republic City come to? Arresting it's citizens with no reason." Toph shot out cables from a pouch on her side, the other metal benders had theirs at the ready, "Your under arrest for practicing illegal bending, your going to court." she said, forcing the man up from his seat and cuffing him.

(Line)

One thing Hiccup hated about the crime and punishment system was trials. To him it was just a reason for the accused to get out of going to jail, by paying off government officials. Not that every single councilman was corrupt, but some of them like Tarrlock had goals of their own and found ways to get more power than they really need, he hated people like that. It's simple, you commit a crime, you pay for it depending on how severe it is.

As the trail for the man known as Yakone dragged on, Hiccup actually found himself begin to fall asleep, again! _Can you really fall asleep while your already asleep? _Hiccup wondered as the council went into their camber to pass sentence. Hiccup glanced over to his grandmother, he'd never told anyone this...but when he found out he was the avatar, he wanted to go into the sprit world to talk to his gran, at least one more time. To him, Toph was his hero. He loved her with all his heart and when she passed he was just...there, he didn't do anything, he never said anything, but when he found out he could earthbend, he saw it as a connection that he and Toph shared. As he continued to stair at his deceased loved one, the council/jury entered the room. Hiccup couldn't help but smile as he saw uncle Sokka again, he one of the people who helped him strive to be a inventor. After giving his speech about special benders and his mighty boomerang, which Hiccup laughed aloud about, he gave the verdict, "With the both the eyewitness accounts and the amount of evidence presented, we herby find you guilty the illegal art of bloodbending!" Sokka announced, Hiccup was confused, yea there where some illegal bending laws, he had a whole quiz on them a few years back, but he had never heard of bloodbending. As his lawyer threw a crumbled paper away in frustration, Yakone rose from his seat. Expecting a closing statement, Hiccup was shocked when he took up a waterbending stance and...bent people, even Aang was unable to do anything.

Before Hiccup could do anything he woke up.

(Line)

Waking with a start, Hiccup nearly gave himself whiplash, looking to his side he expected to find Korra, but what he didn't expect was her meditating, "Oh sweet merciful sprits it's the end of days." he said, Korra opened both her eyes, "Hiccup, did you just have a-" "A very wired dream with Aang, my grandmother and Yakone? Yea I did." he said standing up and offering a hand. "So Tarrlock is Yakone's son, and he's a bloodbender, that explains it, Aang was warning you about Tarrlock. " he said as she took his hand, "It looks like that, but it still doesn't help us get out of here." she said kicking the wall in frustration, Hiccup then had a idea, "Maybe it does, bloodbending, in a twisted sense, is a kind of waterbending." he said looking down at his gauntlets, flexing his wrist, the water from the pouches flowed out. Korra smiled brightly and hugged him, "You are a genius!" Hiccup smiled, "I try,we can weaken the hinges, and if Tarrlock comes down, we flatten him." he said already starting his work.

As he struck the hinges with the miniature blade his curio usury got the better of him, "Since this is gonna take awhile you mind telling me why you went after Tarrlock alone?" he asked. Korra sighed, "I could take care of myself, thank you very much." she said with a aggravated tone, "I'm not saying you couldn't, hell, half the crap we've done could have been handled by just one of us. The point is, we promised each other that whenever we had something bugging us, we'd tell each other." he said. Korra frowned, "The talk with you, me, and Tenzin was the talking. I took action." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Even so, you can't pick and choose what laws you want to fallow. There's rules, guidelines and all that." he said, Korra walked beside him and took some of the water and began to work on the tower hinge. "And what happens when the bad guy finds ways around the law, what then?" she asked, Hiccup took a clam breath, "We keep trying. Until he makes mistakes." Korra let out a sigh. "How do you keep telling yourself that? I mean if we hadn't stopped Tarrlock from shutting off all the power, who knows what would happen." Hiccup smirked, "Just because I respect the law, doesn't mean I like it. Little Mis lawbreaker." Korra let a small giggle escape her lips, "Okay, I get it, your being told how the law should work with the person who might have a record." Hiccup gave her a nervous laugh, "Well, mom may have...have you a interfering with police business charge." Korra gave him a double take, "WHAT!"

(Line)

Damn this is harder than I thought. Hiccup thought as he entered, what felt like, second hour in. "Hiccup, give it a break. If you keep this up you'll pass out." Korra warned has trickles of sweat went down his face. After a few more good slices, he placed the water back into it's holder and took a seat. "Sprits you look like you just ran ten miles." Korra said jokingly. Hiccup managed a smile, "Can't...give up...that easy...you know." he said catching his breath. Korra sat beside him, "Yea, but if you keep that up you'll be to tired to walk by the time Tarrlock gets here." she said as she took his hand in his. Hiccup let his smile grow, "I'm lucky." Korra raised a eyebrow, "What do you mean? We're trapped in a madman's box." Hiccup shook his head, "No, I mean I'm lucky that I have a loving mother, good friends. Exciting adventures," he said gesturing to his surroundings, "And...you, my girlfriend, a miracle in itself, that I love...and that loves me back." he said blushing. Korra's face was equally red but she didn't care, "Okay we're both lucky, but that doesn't change the fact that we're both kind of screwed right now." she said in frustration.

Hiccup shrugged, "Could be worse, it could be Amon that captured us." Korra was about to retort but nodded in agreement, "Yea I guess it could be." she said in defeat. She gave Hiccup a mischievous grin, "You know what'd make this situation better?" Hiccup smirked, "A five star meal?" Korra rolled her eyes, "No. This." she said before she draped her arms over his shoulders and brought his lips to hers. Korra licked his upper lip asking for entry, with a bit of hesitance, he let her gain entry. Korra's and Hiccup's tongues wrestled for dominance. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He just couldn't get over the taste of Korra, it was kind of sweet but not like a strawberry, but like a piece of candy that never lost it's flavor. Yea this defiantly makes the situation better.

As the two reached what seemed the half hour mark, a car door slamming made them separate, "Fuck, he's here!" Korra exclaimed, Hiccup's eyes went wide and looked at Korra, she merely shrugged, "I picked up your bad habits now are we ready?" she asked, Hiccup nodded, "We just need to get him close to the door." he said as the door to upstairs opened. "They know everything! And it's all thanks to you two!" Tarrlock said angrily as he descended the stairs, "Really, what gave it away? Was it the way you talked, did you say something that slipped your tounge, or was it the HUGE HOLE IN YOUR OFFICE?" Hiccup said sarcastically. "They're not the only ones who know, the jig is up Tarrlock, we know your Yakone's son. Face it Tarrlock, it's over." " Korra said smugly, the man shook his head, "It's over when I say it is. And that goes for my to hostages." he said before walking up the steps.

Hiccup whispered to Korra, "When he comes to get us, I'll knock the door down, you jump out and knock him out. We'll tie him up, and put him in the back of his car." Korra nodded, "Can you drive?" Before he could respond a new voice from upstairs spoke, "Councilmen Tarrlock." the pair looked towards the ceiling, _Amon! _They both thought. "You! Well I must say I will enjoy taking you in." Tarrlock said rather smugly, "And how would you plan on doing that?" the masked man asked.

Tarrlock grinned, "Like this." Tarrlock said. Raising his arms, the chi blockers felt immense pain shoot through their bodies, as Tarrlock lowered his hands the men fell to the floor. Except for Amon. "What?" he questioned as Amon stepped forward, completely unglazed by the man. "Stay back!" Tarrlock commanded, lowering his arms lower, but it still had no effect. As Amon reached him, Tarrlock threw out his arm in a attempt to cheap shot him, but Amon caught the fist, ducked under his arm and made the man fall to his knees.

After he stopped screaming, the chi blockers regained their strength and checked the basement to find both avatars out cold inside a metal cube, "Make sure they're out, I don't want to take any chances." Amon said as he carried the former councilmen to the can. The Lt. drew his billy clubs and powered them up, he drew his arms back and trusted them forward, "NOW!" Hiccup shouted. Using airbending, he shot himself out of the cell, knocking the hinges clean off and the door onto the Lt., Korra leaped out from behind him and slammed he just into the geound, making a mini earthquake, locking the others out.

The two charged out the door just in time to see Amon place Tarrlock in his van, thinking quickly, Korra summoned the snow into the air and shot ice shards down at Amon, none of them hit their target, as the two slid down the hill Hiccup shouted, "SERIOUSLY! HOW DO NONE OF THOSE HIT HIM ?" Korra yelled back, "OH BE QUIET!"

(Line)

After tumbling down the hill, Korra and Hiccup wandered until their legs couldn't carry them anymore. The two collapsed by a tree, "So...you...got any...positive...outlook at this?" Korra asked as she tried to regain her strength, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, Korra returned the gesture, "I'm with the person I love. And...is that Naga?" he asked, Korra turned to see the face of her oldest friend, "Hey there... good girl." Korra said as she climbed into her back, Hiccup in tow.

(Line)

The two both lost and regained conciseness as Naga made her way back to Republic City. As Hiccup passed into slumber, he heard his friends calling out their names. He smiled as he realized that both him and Korra where home.

**AN: Yes! Two more to go and it's off to berk! Well not right away but I assure you all Hiccup will find his homeland. I really wanted to explore what the two would do trapped in a box, btw I changed the size to fit two people, at first it's hopeless and that, but soon they find the will to go on. I also wanted Hiccup to have a special bond to Toph, I mean come on, show of hands, who loves their grandmothers who spoil you to death? I also added some Hiccup/Korra fluff to this chapter, sorry if I didn't nail it. Also I may be taking my time with updating, me and my brother hat got GTA 5 and we're taking it in sifts. Also ppppppllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssee eeeeeeeee Review! I need my fix guys. Please. :=(**


	14. Chapter 14

Turing of tides

Hiccup woke up to find a large black shape laying on his chest, "Toothless?" he asked quietly. Sure enough the dragon's ears perked up as he heard his name, opening his large green eyes he looked at his rider with relief. "Hey bud, long time no see." Hiccup said as he began to rise. After getting his pants, shirt and shoes on, he remembered he had left his armor back at Tarrlock's cabin, "Shit, mom is gonna skin me." he said putting his gauntlets on, "And why should I skin you?" Hiccup turned around and saw Lin smirking, "Mom! You shouldn't be up! What if you...you...pull your stitches? Or or or-" Hiccup said, inspecting his mother top to bottom, she quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and stopped his fidgeting, "Look, if anyone needs bed rest, it's you. After what you and Korra just went through, you both need it." she said, slowly setting Hiccup onto his bed.

"Korra! Is she-" Lin nodded, "She's fine, you where both suffering from exhaustion, if Naga haven't of found you two..." Lin said, drifting off, Hiccup gave his mother a hug, "Hey, if I did die, you'd still find a way to kill me." Hiccup said jokingly, Lin smiled, she missed her son's sense of humor.

(Line)

After getting the all clear from his mother, he joined the airbending family at the table. Seeing all the food being inhaled by his girlfriend made him smile, "Pema, all the food is delicious." Korra said, taking a break from eating, Hiccup sat beside her, "Yea, it looks amazing, too bad I can't grab a piece of any of it." he said as Korra stopped eating a apple mid bite, she handed him a dumpling as a peace offering, "Thank you." he said, taking a bite out of it. Korra rolled her eyes. As they both gave their story to Tenzin and Lin, Korra noticed that Hiccup had a worried look on his face, "First he takes out Tarrlock, then he chases after us, something tells me this war of ours is ending." he said.

Tenzin nodded, "Indeed, Amon appears to be approaching his end game." he said darkly. Hiccup rose from his seat, "I'm gonna head into the station and get everyone ready as I can." he spoke as he walked off in the direction of his room. After he left Tenzin looked to Lin, "I think you chose your replacement wisely." Lin scowled, "As soon as this is over, I'm going back to my post. Hiccup's way to young for this." she said. Korra smirked, "Lin, trust me, if anything, Hiccup is more than ready for this."

(Line)

Hiccup entered his room with Toothless right behind him. "Okay bud, time for the new armor." He said, getting down onto his knees and pulling a long case out from under his bed. Hiccup came up with the idea a while ago, metal armor can take damage sure, but it was to heavy to move fast, but leather on the other hand, leather was able to absorb blows instead of redirecting them. He opened the case and pulled out the gear, it had taken him weeks to get the design right and he still hasn't finished it completely, but for now it would suffice. The leather went over his head, he then put the rounded shoulder protectors on, snapping the buckle into place that went across his chest. The buckle had a spiral of a dragon on it, making it easy to spot, after hooking it into place, he put a special belt around his waist. The belt had leather that went down the outer part of his legs, leaving the inner legs, if he fell down or something, that would be the last place that was injured. The lengths of leather clipped around his inner thigh and just above his knee, the last buckle went around the trim of the top of his shoes.

(**This is the armor that he had in the new movie trailer, I took a close look at it and saw the lower part of the suit was more for crashing and less for getting hit. If its hard to picture, think of those brown things cowboys wear over their jeans. Now I'm gonna say something that everyone may not like, I don't like the helmet, I'm sorry, but I can't stand that thing, I mean, it looks badass with the rest of the suit hands down, but I like the idea of equipment that has to be part of the outfit. Like if it was me, I wouldn't wear it since I'd have to take it off every time I'm on the ground. I will include it later on, but for now I'm not gonna include it. Back to the story.)**

After snapping the straps of his top to his belt. He put on the leather gauntlets, just to be safe, he had the leather cover the metal of the gauntlets. "Well bud, what do ya think?" he asked his friend, Toothless gave him a nod of approval. Hiccup smiled at his handiwork, originally he designed it as his riding gear, but as time went on it became his next big project.

A knock at the door broke Hiccup from his thoughts, "Hiccup? You decent?" it was Korra. "Yea, come in if you so dare." he said, Korra smirked and entered his room, "Tenzin is going to get the council together so he said to tel-" she stopped, seeing his new look. "Okay...wow." she said smiling, "You look...good...really good." she said blushing. Hiccup smiled, "Thanks, I'm not exactly done with it yet but with my uniform gone, well this gets the job done." he said. "As I was saying, Tenzin said you should head to the station." she said sadly, Hiccup noticed and asked, "Are you alright?" Korra gave him a curt nod, "Yea...it's just...how did it so bad so fast?" she asked, Hiccup shook his head, "I don't know, but well all get through it. We always do." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She grasp his hand with hers and smiled, Hiccup pulled them both close and kissed her on the lips, as the two broke away, Korra leaned into his chest, "Stay safe out there. Dragonboy." she said teasingly, Hiccup smiled, "Sure thing." he said. Making their way outside he saw Lin and Tenzin talking, "-sure thing old friend." Lin said placing a hand on his shoulder, Hiccup asked, "Sure thing what? Did you agree to me babysitting again? Cause' last time, that did not work out so well." Lin and Tenzin looked at the teens, "She's staying here to look after Pema and the kids. Are you ready?" he asked Hiccup. He nodded and turned to Korra, "Meet ya out there?" he asked Korra gave him a nod, turning to his mother he asked, "Are you gonna be okay? We both know that little kids are evil." he said smirking, Lin crossed her arms, "I'll be fine, look how you turned out." she said as Hiccup made his way to Toothless, turning back and pointing his fiber at her, "My point exactly!" he shouted taking off.

(Line)

As Hiccup flew, explosions rung out throughout the city, That cant be good. After reaching the station, he immediately headed to the situation room, on his way there he bummed into Shen, "Hic- I mean chief! What are you doing here?" he asked Hiccup grabbed him by the shoulder, "My job, and your helping me with it." he said as he entered the situation room. The room was only supposed to be used in case of emergency, Hiccup let go of Shen, "What's going on where?" he asked one of the monitors, "The Equilists destroyed the boats and are attacking the hangar now." one of them informed, Hiccup turned to Shen, "Take a few squads with you to the hanger, if we lose those airships we lose our areal advantage." Shen nodded and headed off to get some volunteers. Hiccup looked down at the table map, on it marked the locations of all the attacks, _They knew where to strike and when. So either they've been planning this for a long time. Or they have a mole in the police._ Hiccup thought.

After minutes of coordinating with ground units he got word that some council members had been kidnaped, "Send a warning to air temple island, tell them to expect it." he ordered. As he was about to order another squad out Tenzin burst through the door, "Hey, any luck with the council?" Tenzin shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Amon knew exactly what to do." Hiccup nodded, "Okay, first line of defense is holding but barely, time to call in the Calvary." he said, "I agree, can you get me a wire to the United Forces?" he asked, Hiccup quickly ordered more metal benders to the city's exits, "Already done, I'm looking forward to seeing Iroh again." Hiccup looked around at everyone, "Okay, everybody listen up!" he shouted, the room silencing quickly, "We've done our best, but right now, we need to focus on getting all civilians out of the city. If any of your families haven't gotten out, go get them and spread the word that we're moving out. And thank you all for your help." he finished, the men and women let this sink in for a moment before getting back to work, some of them left the room. Tenzin turned to the teen, "We need to get back to the island, Lin is there to we'll-" suddenly the power shut off, "Dammit! They cut the power!" Hiccup exclaimed, grabbing a small flashlight he kept with him.

Looking up at the lights, he saw something seeping out of the ventilation, "Gas. Everyone, get close to me and the councilmen, we're getting out of here." he said, opening the door. The gas had collected more in the hallway than it had in the room, Hiccup airbent a funnel that covered him and the rest of the officers, "Hiccup, I'll get these guys out of here, You do a sweep of the building for any other officers." Hiccup nodded and broke away from the group. Heading into the main office he used his seismic vision to see if anyone was still there. After making sure he hadn't missed anyone, he headed towards the exit. Only to find Tenzin about to be captured by chi blockers.

Although before he could do anything, one if the mechs spotted him, it raised it's arm and pointed it at him. When nothing happened the machine inspected the arm as though seeing of something was wrong. "Oh? Your big bad iron thing doesn't work?" Hiccup said mockingly. The thing charged full speed at Hiccup, "Me and my big mouth." Hiccup said before diving out of the way, as the mech ran into the building, backing up and turning around it was gearing up to charge before a car ran into it and kicked it over. Hiccup turned to see team Avatar charging into battle. The three remaining mechs went for the others, Bolin and Mako attacked one while Korra tangled with the other. As Hiccup ran to help Korra he caught Mako shoot lightning at the mech, Korra had used the ramp that shot the car into the air to leap over her enemy, shooting water into it's exhaust pipes. Apparently it did the trick and black smoke shot out from it, just for good measure, Hiccup sent a airblast at it, knocking it down. "Two down, two to go." he said to himself.

Before they could begin their attack on the third one, a gust of wind blew it into the air, then it crashed onto the roof, "HEY YOU THINK THAT PAYS FOR ITSELF!?" Hiccup shouted, as he covered his eyes with his hands. Just then the last one began to rise and Hiccup sent a blast of fire at it, knocking the arms out of its sockets and making the thing fall to the ground.

Tenzin approached the team, "Thank you kids, but right now we need to get back to the island." Before they could get to Oogi Bolin exclaimed, "Guys, we're not the only ones in a rush." he said pointing to the island. Where a Equilist airship was nearing, "No." Tenzin said quietly. "We need to get there now!" Mako said, before anyone could act, Hiccup cupped his hands together and let out a...roar? Looking over to his friends who where giving him strafe looks he simply said, "Give it a second." another roar was heard, this time from above, looking up, everyone saw Toothless gliding to his rider's side, "I can get there faster on Toothless, you guys find Oogi and meet me there ASAP!" he said before taking off. Leaving his friends watching the black figure race off to the island, "Did he just give a dragon call?" Bolin asked aloud.

(Line)

Hiccup rocketed towards the island as fast as he could, when he was able to distinguish his mother he slowed down and landed. "Are you alright?" Lin asked, Hiccup nodded, "I'm fine, there are some bad guys coming to kill us though, lets make sure that doesn't happen." Lin nodded and looked up at the approaching airship, "Toothless, protect the kids alright bud?" Hiccup asked, Toothless gave him a nod and bounded for the house. Turning to his mother he asked, "Where are they anyway?" Lin sighed, "Pema's in labor right now so they're with her." Hiccup's jaw dropped, "NOW?!" he asked. Before Lin could answer the airship shot cables to the ground.

"You ready?" Lin asked, Hiccup's expression grew cold, "Born ready." he said. As the first few chi blockers decened down the lines, Hiccup shot fire at them, knocking them off the lines. A few made it to the ground, Lin engaged them right away, using her cables, one connected squarely in one if their heads, another one came up from behind but Lin made a slice of earth come up as he threw a punch. She turned and slammed her palm ahi at the wall, making it collapse onto the poor attacker.

As the fight dragged on Hiccup saw that they had the upper hand, that was before a chi blocker came at his side and knocked him over. Before he could stomp his foot down onto Hiccup, a blast of wind knocked the man over. Looking up he saw Jinnora swinging her glider at chi blockers. "ARE YOU NUTS GET BACK INSIDE!" he shouted, either they didn't hear him or weren't listening. Deciding to go with it he joined them in defeating the remaining Chi blockers. Charging at one with a shock glove, Hiccup gathered the earth around his hand, grabbing the man by his arm with his 'ungloved' hand he struck him with about a few more pounds of weight with his other. Looking around for his next target, he saw that him, Lin and the kids where the last ones standing, "Everybody alright?" Lin asked. As they made sure no one was hurt Oogi landed, Tenzin was the first one off, "Thank the sprits your all alright." he said hugging his kids.

"They're good Tenzin, I might have to take some lessons from them." Hiccup said, Tenzin's eyes bulged, "You let them fight!" he exclaimed, Lin raised her hands in defense, "We didn't ask them, now go, your wife needs you." she said,Tenzin and company immediately rushed off to find Pema.

As Tenzin entered the room, the sight before him nearly brought tears to his eyes. His wife holding the newest member of his family. The airbending children pushed past him to meet their new sibling, mako and Asami smiled as the family greeted its new family. Bolin himself was brushing tears away at the 'beauty' of the moment, Lin couldn't help but roll her eyes at the Earthbender. Hiccup himself felt a sense of happiness in the fact that through all the chaos that had happend some joy had come out of it. He felt Korra wrap her arms around his arm and lean into is shoulder, he whispered, "I love you." to her and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and snuggled closer to him in response, "I love you too." she whispered back. After a few moments of peace Lin broke the silence, "Sorry to interrupt this little moment, but we need to leave. Now." she said, Tenzin nodded, "She's right, Amon will no doubt send more of his men. We must leave Republic City."

(Line)

Hiccup looked to the sky of the city, smoke had been rising even though the fires have died out. He was not going to let Amon win, "I hate it when you have that look in your eye." Lin said approaching her son, "Usually it means your going to do something crazy." she said. Hiccup kept his eyes glued to the sky, "I'm staying with the others." he spoke, his tone leaving no room for debate. Lin nodded, "I had a feeling, I'm going with Tenzin and them." she turned Hiccup to face her, "Don't do anything until Iroh gets here. Lay low, and wait for backup." she ordered, Hiccup smiled, "Sure thing chief." he said. "Tenzin called out to them, "Lin, it's time." she nodded and turned to Hiccup and gave him a tight embrace, "Stay safe and be smart. I love you honey." she said quietly, "Back at you." he said.

The two pulled apart and Lin boarded Oogi. Hiccup waved them off with the rest of the team, "So what now?" Bolin asked, Korra walked over to Naga and got on her, "Climb on, we need to find somewhere to hide for now." she said, Mako and Asami got behind Korra, Bolin turned to Hiccup, "Any room on Toothless?" Hiccup turned to his dragon and back to Bolin, "You really want to go flying above the city?" he asked skeptically. Bolin was about to respond but stopped himself, "Good point." he said before heading over to Naga, "I know a place to meet up, there's a sewer drain on the end of the city, look for us there!" he said taking off.

(Line)

The rest of his friends arrived a few minutes later, "So our options are, run away or live in the sewers?" Asami asked as she stepped down into the water. Hiccup shrugged, "Lets face facts, they're combing the streets for us. Where're hiding right under their noses." Mako looked out at the island, "Guess it's back to living on the streets." he said ruefully, "UNDER, the streets." Bolin corrected. Korra kept her gaze glued to the Air Temple. For the past few months it had been her home, and it was gone. Hiccup walked up beside her, "We're gonna win this. We have to." she said, Hiccup slid his fingers between hers and griped her hand tightly, "We will. On the bright side, we're all okay. And we're gonna be okay. And right now we are safe, and that's all that matters." Hiccup said looking into her eyes. She smiled and gave his and a reassuring squeeze. After a few more moments the two joined their friends, finding somewhere safe. Until the time was right.

**AN: I am very proud of how this chapter turned out. So now that the story is over, and any of you who read authors notes are still reading this, I NEED to know if you guys want Hiccup to physically go to Berk. I know I've said I will, and I will, but I need a little time on how to figure out how he'll get there. Also I should mention, I think that since Vikings never stray from tradition, that they would be like they are in the movie, they don't have electricity and all that. If this upsets anyone, I am sorry. But I'm happy that Hiccup has his new armor now! Now I have a important message:**

**ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewRe viewReviewReviewReview**

**And don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Skeletons in the closet / Endgame

**AN: I thought since these two aired as one, I'd do the same. **

It had been several weeks since Amon had taken over the city, most of the benders had been rounded up, and almost all of them had been equalized. "The age of bending is almost over!" Hiroshi Sato said from the stage. A rally had taken place so most of the people left in the city had attended, "The Avatars are on the run, and Amon has done what he has promised, Republic City is no longer ruled by oppressive benders! Now is time for our rule. And together, soon the whole world we become cleansed!" he said, the crowd roaring in agreement. Two chi blockers in the very back of the audience headed into the thicket of the Central Park's forest.

As the two went through the brush, they soon arrived at their destination, a rock, in the forest. One of the Equilists pushed their arms forward, the large rock pushed back, revealing a tunnel, the two entered the secret passageway and slid the rock back over the entrance. A few meters into the tunnel the Korra pulled off her mask, Hiccup was having some trouble with his, "Uh, little help?" he asked, pointing to his mask. Korra gave it a good tug and yanked the mask off, Hiccup brushed his hair back to normal, "Thanks. I still can't get how they're able to breath in those." he said taking the mask from Korra. She shook her head and smirked, "No idea, maybe your head's to big for it." she joked, Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea. But lets no forget who's the brainchild out of the two of us." he said smiling, Korra groaned in annoyance, "Sorry, it's just what Hiroshi was saying, we're not running away. You know what, lets go back and teach him a lesson." she said abruptly turning and heading the other direction.

Hiccup grabbed her by the shoulder, "There's a difference between running away and being smart. And I know that you know this." he said trying to calm Korra, she sighed, "Yea, I know. It's just with all the crap that's happened...it's not right, with everything Amon's done, people still think he's a hero." she said crossing her arms. Hiccup began rubbing her shoulder, "Your right, but we can't change people's minds. But if we show people that Amon is wrong, then they'll see him for what he is." he said.

Korra took a breath and looked at him, "If we force them to change their minds, then we're no better than him." she said reassuring herself. Hiccup nodded, "Yea. Common we better get back before the others start to worry." he said, heading down the corridor, Korra fallowed suit.

(Line)

The pair exited the passage to be greeted by their friends, "Any good news?" Mako asked, Hiccup raised his hands and tilted his hand side to side, "Ehhhhh, so so. The good news is that Iroh should be here by tomorrow, the bad news...well Amon is having a 'purification' tonight. So I say stay down here." he said walking towards the camp. Toothless bounded towards his rider with a antsy look on his face, Hiccup frowned, "Sorry bud, we can't go out tonight. It's dangerous." he said, patting his snout.

Korra looked at the sad reptile, "When was the last time he went flying." she asked, as the group began to make their way to 'dinner'. Hiccup shook his head, "About a week and a half. And he's not the only one who wants up in the air." he said, rubbing his eyes. Korra kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Go and take him out, really quick flight, then come back. I'll save you some food." she said encouragingly, Hiccup looked at her and then Toothless, who had a very hopeful look in his deep green eyes, "Hell. Okay bud, quickly." he said, Korra smiled as the two made their way to the exit.

(Line)

Hiccup walked through entrance of the hideout, _That was not a quick flight_. he thought. He had been out for two hours and he knew that Korra would put him into the doghouse for sure. Looking in their area he saw all but one of them was asleep. Looking up she saw Hiccup with what appeared to be ash all over his face and cloths. Giggling she asked, "What the hell happened to you?" Hiccup sighed, "Toothless thought that celebration was in order, being cooped up all day isn't his favorite thing in the world." he explained, sitting down beside her.

Korra looked down, "I can't believe that a few months ago I was taking my firebending test. Now I'm in the middle of a all out war." Hiccup scooted closer, "I can't believe a few months ago I was diving into flaming buildings saving people." he said, Korra smirked, "Always the hero." he nudged her with his shoulder, "Back at you. Look I know that this isn't what you thought you'd be getting into when you got to the city, but I wouldn't want anyone else in the world by my side right now." he said, taking both of Korra's hands in his. She looked at Hiccup, "No matter what happens...I'm so grateful that I got to know you, and I wouldn't change that for anything in the universe." he said, the two drawing closer.

Korra smiled modestly, "Hiccup...I love you, more than words can describe. You've been there with me every step of the way. I would never have made it this far without you." she said, their lips where inches apart, "I know you guys love each other, but the rest of us are trying to sleep." the pair turned their heads to see a tired Bolin half awake. Hiccup sighed, "Well, that's a mood killer." he said. Korra fell back onto Naga and groaned, "When was the last time either of us had privacy?" she asked, frustrated. Hiccup thought for a minute, "Six days, eight hours, and twenty three minutes ago." Korra looked at him skeptically, "Not that I'm counting." he said jokingly, Korra smirked and sat up to face him directly, wrapping her arms around his she pulled his lips to meet hers, the kiss was full of passion, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her to pull the two bodies closer. He gently bit her lower lip, asking for permission to enter, she opened her mouth and let their tongues free. Hiccup had gotten better since they first started and put up a good fight for dominance. Korra smiled against his lips, he was covered in ash, smelled like a fireplace, and loved her, she wouldn't trade this for anything.

After a unknown amount of time passed, the two broke away, breathing heavily, "And now you have your fix." she said jokingly. Hiccup smiled and begun to rise before being pulled back down, "Oh no! Your staying right here." she said as she laid her head in the crook of his neck, Hiccup smiled, he knew from past experience that when Korra sets her mind, that she won't stop until she gets it. Pulling her blanket over the two of them, Korra was basically ontop of Hiccup when she stopped moving. "You comfy?" she asked, Hiccup was to nervous to say otherwise, "Y-Y-Yes?" Korra smirked, "Goodnight." she said before laying her head below his chin. "Yea, night."

(Line)

Mako stood beside Hiccup searching the sea line for Iroh's ships, "So what's this guy like anyway?" Bolin asked, Hiccup smirked, "He's a good guy, he has a tendency to be blunt, but he's got a good head on his shoulders." Mako smiled, "Speaking of which." he said pointing to the horizon, the group could just see the outline of the fleet through the fog. Hiccup looked through the binoculars, scanning the shoreline he saw no sign of mechs, chi blockers, or anything, "I have a bad feeling about this." Hiccup said, "Yea, where's all of Amon's forces?" Mako asked.

Suddenly, the water by the ships erupted, "Mines!" Hiccup exclaimed, after a few more explosions the ships seemed to have detonated all the remaining traps. Until a buzzing was heard, "What's that?" Bolin asked. The sound grew louder, the five looked around the shoreline, seeing if the mechs where back, Toothless growled and looked into the sky, "What is it bud?" Hiccup asked, looking into the sky he saw.., "You have got to be kidding me." Hiccup said, the others looked up to see a squadron of airplanes headed towards the fleet, "Toothless, we're up." Hiccup said hopping on his dragon, flying into the sky, he came up behind them and began to shoot them down. Focusing on a target, Toothless shot out a plasma blast, hitting the wing, the ship fell from the sky. The others quickly scattered, the two went after a pair that stuck together. Toothless shot at one while Hiccup used firebending to take down the other.

The two managed to destroy almost all the ships, but wasn't fast enough to save the fleet. Toothless fired a few more shots to drive the remaining planes away and meet up with the others, landing, he saw that Korra managed to get Iroh out of the water. Running to check on Iroh, he was relived when he saw that the Lou wound was a burn on his shoulder, smirking the general said, "Nice shooting flyboy."

(Line)

"So, plan A is pretty much a bust, what's plan B?" Bolin asked as Korra healed Iroh, "Actually I think this is plan C." Hiccup said, tinkering with Toothless's saddle. "No matter what the plan is, Amon has been one step ahead of us since this started." Iroh thought for a moment, "Well, we're ginning to change that. We need to get a wire out to the second fleet, do we have any lines of communication?" he asked, Korra smiled, "I know just the man for the job." she said helping the man up. Hiccup waved them off, "You guys go on, I got to make a few adjustments to the saddle, I'll meet you guys." he said. As the others went off to send the message, Hiccup turned back to the saddle, last week, he snuck into his workshop and grabbed almost all his tools and went to work on upgrading his saddle.

He finally found a way to make Toothless fly on his own, the idea was that since he made the tail-fin automatically switch into the rest position, he could lock the fin in the sift position, that way when Toothless flexes his other tail-fin, the other will mimic the other. In theory it could work, he just needed to test it. "Come here bud, this should work." Hiccup said, locking the saddle across Toothless's chest. After fastening the fin into place, the moment of truth arrived, pulling leavers on both sides of the saddle back, he heard the locking mechanism click, "Alright bud, just go through the motions." he said, the dragon nodded and locked at his tail, waiting for the results, he started with the climbing motion. He twisted his fin down...and the other fin fallowed. Looking at his master, he saw shock, amazement, and joy cross his face, "YES! IT WORKS! WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Hiccup cheered, Toothless wasn't as thrilled, "Bud? What's wrong? You can fly on your own now." the dragon looked sad, he pressed his head into Hiccup's chest, "Bud...do...do think I want you to fly off?" he asked, Toothless wined, "That's crazy, I made this so that you'll be able fly without me, like if I need you to fly something to my mom if I'm busy or something. Besides, it only works if I want it to." he said, reassuring his friend. Toothless brightened up and 'gave' Hiccup some of his lunch, "Uhhhhhhh, no thanks I'm good."

(Line)

"So now that Bumi's fleet is safe, we need to take out those planes." Iroh said as he looked down at a map of Republic City. Hiccup pointed into the mountains, "This is where they flew to after me and Toothless took down some of them. They must have a base or something there, me and Toothless could do a fly over, take out the planes and then we move in and take the base." Iroh nodded. "That could work, we take that out, commander Bumi can move in. We'll strike tomorrow." he reasoned, Hiccup nodded in agreement. As they exited the tent, "Wait." Korra said from the back of the group, "I'm not joining you guys tomorrow, I'm going after Amon." Hiccup's eyes widened, "No. No way in hell are you facing him alone." Iroh agreed, "Facing him now isn't the smartest move." he said, Hiccup pointed to him, "Yea! Listen to the guy with badges on his uniform!" Korra shook her head, "I'm going after him, I am tired of running away from him." she said stubbornly. Hiccup shook his head, "Fine, but I'm coming with you." he said with equal amount of conviction in his voice. Mako shook his head, "We need you to pilot Toothless, if cant fly, we lose our advantage."

Hiccup smirked, "Actually, I've been working on that little problem for a while and I fixed it...sorta." he said, "Look, this is good, once he catches word that his airfield's toast, he'll send his men to try and take it back, then we'll strike, he won't see it coming." Hiccup reasoned. Iroh sighed in frustration, "Alright, we'll do this, but this is our only shot." he said.

(Line)

"You don't need to do this." Korra said, Hiccup was putting on his disguise, as was she, "Yes I do, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I'd let my girlfriend rush into unknown danger all alone?" he said, Korra rolled her eyes, "Hiccup, I love you to death. But I they need you more than I do. Toothless is only a dragon." Hiccup froze and covered his mouth, "Korra! He has ears like a badger mole! And he is just as smart as you or me." Korra rolled her eyes, "My point is, I'm the Avatar, and I can take care of myself." Hiccup grabbed his mask, "Your right, you can take care of yourself. But it's also both the Avatars' duty to bring peace to the world. Nice try though." he said pecking her on the cheek.

The pair made their way to the remaining group members, "You guys gonna be alright?" Korra asked, Mako nodded, "We'll be fine, watch yourselves alright?" he said. Hiccup nodded, "Sure thing, that goes double for you guys." he said shaking Mako's hand, Bolin gave them both a bear hug, "You guys kick some ass alright?" Korra laughed, "Sure thing Bolin, stay safe." Asami gave Korra a hug, "Keep him safe, or I'll hurt you." she said to Korra, she smiled, "Of course." Asami gave Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek. He expected Korra to try to deck her but was relived when she just rolled her eyes, "Keep yourself in one piece okay?" Hiccup smiled, "Yes mom." he said, earning a slug to the shoulder. Hiccup looked at his oldest friend, "Toothless. Stay safe, use your head. And do whatever they say alright?" the dragon cooed softly and locked Hiccup on the cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." he said whipping the drool off. And with that, Team Avatar went their separate ways, determined to take down Amon once and for all.

(Line)

Using a air bubble to get to the island was the most covert way to get to the temple and also one of Korra's most creative ideas, "So now that we're here, where should we wait?" Hiccup asked, Korra thought for a moment before replying, "There's an attic in the main complex, we can hide their until he gets back." she said leading the way, before he could respond, they where stopped by a Chi Blocker, "Hey where are you two going? The rally is about to start." he said, thinking fast Korra responded, "The Lt. wanted us to do one final sweep of the island before we head off." either this was guy was the most gullible man ever, or he just didn't care. After they made their way to the attic, they opened the door to see someone they'd hope never see again, "Tarrlock!" Hiccup exclaimed, "Your alive! But...I'm sorry." Korra said, the man shook his head, "No. You where right, I'm no better than Amon." he said.

Hiccup always wanted to dance in circles and repetitively say he was wrong, but now seeing the man so depressed, it tugged at his heartstrings, in the pitiful sense, "Look I'm glad that you seen the error of your ways and all, but we need to know anything you can tell us about Amon." Tarrlock looked at the two, "I can give you something better, I know who he is." Korra grabbed hold of the bars in anticipation, "Who?" Tarrlock took a breath, "He's...my brother." the two gasped, neither of them had even heard of him having a brother.

As Tarrlock told the tale of Notack Hiccup saw the pieces put themselves together. He saw himself better than Yakkone, so he set out on his own, fallowing the path of his father, he sought to control the city from outside the law, whereas Tarrlock went to seek control through the council. When this was over, he was gonna have one long ass report to write. "So Amon's just bloodbending people, not taking their bending, and if we reveal him as a bender. Then we win this war." Korra said. Hiccup nodded, "Alright, we gotta plan, Korra you head to the rally, I'll get Tarrlock and-" "No. If I'm missing, they'll warn Amon and he won't show. I need to stay here." Hiccup wanted to argue, but found that it was the smartest route for now. "We'll get you out. I promise." Hiccup said before descending the staircase.

(Line)

"Am I the only one who thinks it's dumb to have a rally at a place that he destroyed months ago?" Hiccup asked as the two made their way into the balcony. Korra shrugged, "No one said he didn't have a ego." she said, smiling under her mask. After a few turns and stairs, they finally found a good vantage point to strike from.

After a few moments of waiting, Amon came onto the stage, the crowed roared as their 'savior' took the stage. "Greetings, citizens of Republic City." he said into the microphone, "As you all know, the United Forces attempted to retake the city. They failed. " the crowed roared again. "And now the Avatars have abandoned the city." Korra clenched the railing, "And tonight, you will all witness the equalization of whole race!" he announced, the floor slid away and revealed the airbending family in chains. "No! Sprits no!" Korra whispered, Hiccup needed to make a decision, move now, or later, and right now seemed like a good time. "AMON'S A FRUAD!" the crowd looked into the stands. The light shined on the two, "HE'S A WATERBENDER, AND A BLOODBENER!" Korra shouted, "It's true! Go and take off your mask if you all don't believe us!" Hiccup joined in.

The crowed began to murmur amongst themselves, soon they where chanting him to take it off, Hiccup turned to Korra, "Did we just turn this place into a gentleman's club?" Korra blushed red and quickly hit him in the shoulder. Amon pulled down his hood and took off his mask...revealing a scar across his eye and mouth. The crowed gasped and the airbender kids looked away, "Okay plan D is a failure, back to plan C." Hiccup said, putting on his gauntlets, Korra asked, "Which is?" he cracked his knuckles, "Kick his ass." he said before shooting a airblast a t Amon. He was knocked back by the force and into his guards.

Korra jumped onto the wall and used firebending to keep her suspended, Hiccup fallowed suit and provided covering fire, literally, while Korra undid Tenzin's restraints. Two chi blockers charged at Hiccup, he metalbent the floor, crushed it, and launched the shards at the chi blockers, wounding them drastically. Looking back he saw that the others where now free, sending a few more blasts in Amon's general direction, he ran to join the now freed prisoners.

Shutting the door behind him, he caught up to Tenzin, "You guys alright? Where's my mom?" he asked, Tenzin looked down, "When we left, they caught up to us quickly, she.." Hiccup's legs wanted to give out. His mom, Amon took her bending. His body began to shake, Jinora approached him slowly, "Hiccup...are you alright?" he clearly was mad, but she had never seen Hiccup so furious before, "Tenzin, take the kids and leave." Meelo fist pounded the air and shouted, "PRISON BREAK!" he said, running down the hall, his siblings fallowing, Tenzin sighed and chased after them, Korra put a hand on his shoulder, "Hicc-" "There they are!" the two turned to see Amon with some chi blockers, "Later, right now, I'm gonna bury this guy." Hiccup said, venom filling his words. The henchmen came down the hall first, Korra shot a wall of fire down the hallway, when the smile cleared, the chi blockers where out and the avatars had vanished.

Running into the gym, the two hid on opposite sides of the room. After what seemed like hours, Amon entered the gym, "I must say. I am fairly impressed, you found out my secret, and yet none of them believe you." he said walking around, "You'd be surprised on what we know...Notack." Korra said tauntingly, he stopped walking. "I haven't been called that in decades." he said, "If you come in quietly, we won't hurt you. You have my word." Hiccup said, moving behind Amon. He let out a laugh, "I'm surprised you still hold the law in such high regards Hiccup." Hiccup couldn't resist, he launched a air slice at Amon, who easily dogged it, and brought up his hand. Catching Hiccup in his grip, Shit! he thought. "NO!" Korra yelled, shooting fire at him, using water in a nearby container, he doused the flame.

Raising both his arms the two rose into the air, "Which one of you first?" he asked himself, "It's true." Amon turned to see the lieutenant at the door, "What the avatars said is true! I dedicated my life to you!" he said ripping off his mask and charged the liar. Thinking quickly, he swatted his arm at the man, sending him crashing into training equipment. Korra, now free, launched fire at Amon, knocking him off his feet. Hiccup dropped to the ground, thinking quickly, he let the water in his gauntlets out, made them into I've shards and fired them at Amon, aiming for his hands. Before they hit their mark, Amon raised his hands and stopped them in the air, _Oh. Right. Waterbender, should have thought that through_. Hiccup thought.

Korra could only watch in horror as Amon shot the shards back at Hiccup, he dived out of the way...but they still imbedded themselves into his left leg. Hiccup let out a cry of pain as he landed. Looking down he saw that the two shards he made, now became four smaller ones, all of which where in his foot and calf. The pain was like accidentally cutting your hand multiplied by fifty. All he could see was the blade in both sides of his leg.

A scream, a girl's scream, make him look up. Korra was kneeling before Amon, his thumb on her forehead, No...no no no no no. He thought. That was all he could think, the pain didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that Korra was being hurt. And he was mad. He thought, he planned, and acted. He used earthbending to make a rick glove, then he used his good foot to airbend a pocket of air and launch himself at Amon, and punched that son of a bitch with the biggest punch he's ever thrown.

Unfortunately, he didn't plan on what he'd do after sending the two through the gym doors. He hit the wall with a loud tud, along with Amon beside him. Looking over, he saw that the mask had been cracked, raising his arm, he made a small earth brick rise and push him further down the hall. Then it was over, his adrenaline had exhausted, he felt nothing but pain in his leg, he couldn't move if he even wanted to. "HICCUP!" Korra shouted, limping to his side. She looked over to see Amon rising from the ground, "You...ngggggggh are going to pay for that." he said, Korra threw her arm, nothing, she raised her foot, nothing. "NO!" she said, throwing her fist out, releasing a blast of wind, knocking Amon back.

Korra looked down at her fist, "I can Airbend?" she looked at Amon, "I can Airbend!" she exclaimed. She threw more blasts at Amon, with each he went closer and closer to a window at the end of the hall. She threw the air at him with more force, more passion. She wanted him hurt, she wanted him in pain. She wanted him dead. Just as he was about to go out the window, he shot his hands forwards, capturing her once again in his bloodbending, Hiccup was barely awake, they where so close to ending this damn thing. Looking down at his leg, the ice remained, _Fuck it_. He drew his hand, the ice became water, his vision blurred, he looked at Amon, he made a fist, the water became a solid, he felt weak.

He saw his target...and he sent a water slice at Amon's leg, it hit home and sliced his leg up a good amount, _An eye for a fucking eye asshole_. Korra was free she sent a kick at him, he flew through the window. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Amon's scream as fell.

(Line)

Hiccup awoke to a blanket of furs covering his body, and a elderly woman looking iver him. "Your awake? That's...surprising." Hiccup knew he'd meet this woman somewhere before, taking a shot in the dark, he asked, "Nanna?" his voice coming out horse. The old woman smiled, "I can't believe you can remember that, you where so little when Toph and Lin showed up with you in their arms." Hiccup tried to sit up but was pushed back down by the woman. "You where hurt badly Hiccup, you need to rest." he shook his head, "Korra...she, she..." the woman nodded, "I know, I'm working on her now, she wanted you to be stable first." he nodded, "Don't worry, your friend hasn't left your side since you where brought here." Looking at the end of his bed, he saw Toothless trying his best not to bounce onto the bed. "Hiccup before I leave...you need to know that when you where brought here, your leg was..." Katara started, looking on the sheets he saw something wrong, there was a gap where his left foot should be.

Throwing off the blankets, he looked down to see his leg ended at the point jus below his kneecap. "The blades severed your joints throughout the lower part of your leg. We had to..." Hiccup had a look of shock go across his face, "Does...does everyone else..." Katara nodded, "I need you to rest up and regain your strength, alright?" he nodded and laid back down onto the bed.

(Line)

He couldn't stop looking at it, it was so surreal, it still felt like his leg was there, that was just phantom pain and he knew that, but he felt a strange sense of...pride. He and Korra fought Amon, and come back alive. The sound of a door opening brought his head up. It wasn't his but the one in the room over, hearing mumbling he slid himself to the edge of bed, Toothless walked over and offered himself to him, using him as a crutch, he hopped over to the door, "-I'm afraid the effects are irreversible, her Airbending is unblocked, but she can't do anything else." Hiccup sat himself onto Toothless.

Korra exited the room, she looked at all her friends and family, she needed out, she headed towards the door, grabbed her parka, and went out the door. Lin looked at the door, she knows what it was like losing something that close to her. She looked at the door to Hiccup's room, she stepped forward and opened the door. She hadn't expected to see a empty room. "Hiccup?!"

(Line)

"SPRITS IT IS FREEZING HERE!" Hiccup yelled as he rode Toothless. The two where fallowing Naga's tracks, he knew that Toothless was faster in the air than on the ground. After minutes of bouncing up and down on his dragon, he finally caught up to Korra. She was standing by the cliffs, with what looked like the apocalypse had happened at, with her eyes glowing. "Holy crap." Hiccup whispered to himself.

As the light died down, Korra was ecstatic, she cheered, laughed, and did a small cartwheel. After a few moments of what she thought was private celebrating, Hiccup couldn't keep himself silent anymore, "If you think I'm walking over there your wasting your time!" he soured, Korra stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see Hiccup leaning on Toothless's side. She sped over to him and hugged him as tight as she could, "What the hell are you doing, up out of bed?" she asked, her head buried in his neck. Hiccup grabbed the sides of her face, "I could care less about that, I love you." he said before smashing his lips onto hers, breaking away, Korra smiled and said, "I love you too."

(Line)

"Lin, you need to calm down." Tenzin said, Lin grabbed him by the collar of his robes and lifted him up, Oh dear. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! MY SOM IS OUT IN THIS FROZEN TUNDRA WITHOUT A FOOT AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" she screamed, the two had been outside looking for the avatar for about ten minutes and with nothing to find, Lin was worried sick. Fortunately for Tenzin, Hiccup landed a few feet away from them, Korra had taken Naga and was just behind him, "Should we do something?" he asked, Korra shook her head, "Mo way, I wanna see if your mom can beat the crap out of Tenzin without bending." she said, he rolled his eyes, "Hey mom!" he yelled to the two stopped and looked at the teens, "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!"

(Line)

Katara was taking a final look at Hiccup's stump, "Your one of the best patients I've had in a while Hiccup." he smiled, "Thank you, master Katara." she waved him off, "None of that, your the Avatar, and basically family." she said. Unwrapping the last of the bandages, Hiccup actually got a chance to look at the damage, "Hmmm, not bad, not bad at all. Can you move it?" she asked, Hiccup nodded, the stump moved with little to no effort. "That us good, with luck you'll be on crutches in a few days." Hiccup smirked at that, "Katara, by the end of this month, I think I'll be walking without them." she raised a eye at this, "How so?" Hiccup gestured her in close and whispered something into her ear.

When she drew back, she had a look of surprise on her face, "That would work perfectly. I could have someone-" he raised his hands, "Thank you Katara, but all I need is the parts, I can draw up some plans. If you could have someone bring me the parts, I could put them together. But I want it to be a surprise." he said, the woman smiled. "Of course. Now get your rest." she ordered, he nodded, and laid down into the bed. "Korra should have your mother's bending restored shortly so I'll be back quickly." she said before exiting the room.

(Line)

Hiccup's eyes cracked open to see two blue eyes looking down at him. "Hey." he slowly sat up, "Hey yourself. Is my mom's bending back? " she nodded, "Yea, it's not as hard as you'd think." Hiccup tilted his head, "Okay maybe it was a bit challenging." she said in defeat, after a few moments of silence she finally asked, "So...how are you? I mean...how's your, your..." she struggled, "My stump?" he offered. She nodded her head slowly, "Yea, your...stump. How is it?" she asked softly. He shrugged, "It doesn't hurt or anything," he said, noticing her uncomfortably, "Look it's not even that bad looking. Come here, look." he said, pulling his sheet slowly looked down and saw it.

He was right, it didn't look deformed in any way. "Do you want to touch it? It won't hurt." Korra looked at him, then the stump, she slowly reached her hand out, but hesitated. Hiccup grasped her wrist and led her hand onto his stump. It felt smooth, it wasn't wired, maybe a little but she didn't mind, "It's like baby skin." she said to herself, Hiccup rolled his eyes, "That's what every guy wants to hear from his girlfriend." she smacked him in the arm, "Yea yea, lets see how you deal with the others. They've all been asking how your doing." she said getting on the bed and laying beside him. "I'll deal with that tomorrow, right now, I just want to lay here with you." he said, Korra rolled herself ontop of him and said, "I think I can do that." she said before locking their lips together.

As the two's lips moved against one another, Hiccup knew, that from here on out. They would be alright.

**AN: Hooray! The first season is over! Now with Hiccup's secret project, Amon out of the game, and him and Korra closer than ever, what will happen next? I know, but you guys don't. Okay I'll tell you, I'm going to fill the six month gap between the books, then I'll go on with book 2, and when that ends, I'll fallow the Riders/ defenders of Berk storyline. Don't forget to...well you guys know the drill.**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Recovery

Hiccup opened his eyes to Bolin staring at his missing appendage. "Didn't Mako teach you it's not polite to look at deformities?" Hiccup asked, Bolin immediately backed up from the bed, "Whoa! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't know-" he started, Hiccup waved him off, "Dont worry I was kidding, stare away." he said. Bolin nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just... I've never seen anything like that before. It's not something you see everyday, ya know?" Bolin said, Hiccup nodded, "Yea, I get that. But it's just a leg, it could be worse. It could be both my legs, my arms. Hell it could be my life." he said, Bolin gaze fell to his leg, (stump? Whatever.) "Yea, I guess when you put it like that, but still it's like, out of everyone to lose a body part, I would never guess you!" Hiccup looked at him with a deadpanned expression, "And who, pray tell, would you expect to have lost a appendage?" he asked, Bolin merely shrugged.

(Line)

"Mom, please it's fine." Hiccup said as Lin put yet another pillow under his stump. "Hiccup, Katara told me to keep it elevated so that your not in pain." Hiccup smiled, "I said I was uncomfortable, not in pain. In fact the only thing that hurst is my back from bed sores." he said, shifting his back, Lin rushed to his side, "Just relax, I'll-" "Mom! I'm alright, I can handle it." he said, turning onto his side. Lin sighed, "I know, but with your...condition, it's not like you can go for a jog around the compound." Hiccup groaned, "I know. And I can't say how much I appreciate you doing all of this." Lin smiled, "I'm your mother, it's my job." she said giving Hiccup a sad smile.

Before the two could converse anymore a knock at the door brought them back to reality, "Come in." Hiccup said, the door opened to reveal Asami hiding something behind her back, "How's the conquering hero doing?" She asked, Hiccup smirked, "Great, I think I've counted all the threads in the sheets, along with memorizing the pattern on the ceiling." he replied sarcastically, Lin smacked his arm. Asami grinned, "I had a feeling about that, so I bought these for you." she said, pulling two crutches from behind her back. Hiccup sat up and swung his leg over the side of the bed, "Yes! Oh thank you, I can finally get some feeling in my good leg." he said taking the crutches from her, Lin stood, "Are you sure? I don't want you pushing yourself." she said. Hiccup grinned, "I did hop my way over to Korra when I woke up didn't I? I'll be fine." Lin still looked unsure, "If I feel winded or anything I'll sit down, and you can take me back here. Okay?" he bargained. Lin sighed in defeat, "Let me help you up."

'Walking' out the door of the infirmary, Hiccup shivered a little as the brisk winds of the South Pole hit him. Adjusting to the light, he saw the the airbending children where playing in the snow, Tenzin and Pema where cooing Rohan, Mako and his brother where off sparing, Toothless was eating his fish, and Korra was nowhere to bee seen. After a few steps, Hiccup stopped at the base of the steps, "Are you alright, do you need to rest?" Lin asked.

Hiccup chuckled, "Nah, I'm going for a stroll." he said stepping forward. The kids stopped playing and rushed over to Hiccup, "Hiccup! You can walk? I didn't know that you walk again. I thought you-" Ikki went on. She stopped when she saw the missing part, Meelo swatted at the air below his stump, "How are you doing this trick? Can you teach me?" he asked, Hiccup sighed, how would he tell them? Jinora stayed silent with a sad look on her face, she finally spoke, "Does...does it hurt?" she quietly asked. Hiccup shook his head, "Not at all." Ikki perked up at this, "Oooh, do you wanna race? We can go as long as you want. What about to that door and back? Or to Toothless and to the door and back? Huh? Huh? Huh?" she asked. Jinora gave her sister a look, Hiccup patted her head, "Don't worry guys, give me a few days and I'll take ya."

As Ikki continually questioned Hiccup, Tenzin and Pema approached, "Hiccup, are you sure you should be up?" the monk asked, Hiccup groaned, "For the hundredth time TODAY, Y-E-S." he said. "I'm going for a wal- a limp, around the place." he said catching his mistake. Toothless bounded over to his master, giving Hiccup a idea, turning to his mom he said, "I can manage on my own, I'll call Toothless if anything happens." Lin really, really didn't want to leave him alone, but with his dragon with him...

"Alright fine, but if your not back in a hour I'm coming like it or not." Lin said. Hiccup shrugged, "Fair enough."

(Line)

Hiccup limped towards the village in search for Korra. "Please be here, please be here, please be here." he repeated, Toothless looked at him oddly, Hiccup saw and raised a hand in defense, "Hey, if she's not here, she's at home, and if she's at home that means her parents are with her. Fallow me?" he asked, Toothless gave him a 'Your pathetic.' look, "Hey I want to keep the one leg I have left, thank you very much. I mean I glimpsed at the guy, he is HUGE! The guy could snap me in half like a toothpick. With one arm!" Hiccup said.

The dragon merely rolled his eyes, "Fine, but when I'm in the hospital with broken arms, leg, ribs, and neck, well see who's right." Hiccup said, continuing into the village. He found Korra, but she was currently being hit on by two residents of the South Pole. Hiccup smirked, _Sorry guys, your wasting your time. _Hiccup thought. Korra looked ready to fall asleep when she spotted Hiccup. Excusing herself from the two, she rushed over to him, wrapping him up in a hug. "Thank the sprits your here. They won't stop hitting on me." she said in disgust.

Hiccup smiled, "No problem, besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I don't save you from fanboys?" he asked. Korra smiled as the two began to 'walk' away when they heard from one of the men, "Didn't know that the Avatar had a thing for cripples." Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't see his injury as that, but he was crippled, that was a given, but the way he said it cut deep.

He wanted to send a rock between the man's legs but also realized something, Korra heard that too. _Oooooooooh, that is really bad_. Hiccup thought. Noticing that Korra had begun walking back to the pair, "You guys really should start running now, just warning ya." Hiccup called behind his shoulders.

The man who said it had three broken ribs, a fractured arm, six teeth knocked out, a cracked pinky, a dislocated shoulder, a black eye, split lip, twisted ankle, and a broken nose. Korra walked away smirking to Hiccup in awe, I must never, EVER, piss her off. Hiccup thought as she gingerly wrapped her arm around his waist, "I-I-I-I-can walk." he said, a small bit of fear in his voice.

Korra leaned into him more, "I know." she said smiling slyly, Hiccup caught on to the idea quickly, "You know, I think my lips may be sore." he said leaning closer to her. Korra locked her mouth with his, Hiccup cupped her cheek, not realizing that was that was the hand on his crutch.

Korra is fairly strong, but she didn't expect Hiccup to fall ontop of her. So she did let out a small squeal when the two fell down into the snow. Hiccup was covered in snow along with Korra, after looking at each other, they burst out laughing. After picking themselves up, Hiccup having help, they began to make their way back to Katara's hut, Hiccup looked at Korra, the young woman had stood by him through thick and thin, "Hey, if I ask you something, will you be honest with me?" he asked, Korra nodded, Course." she said.

Hiccup looked down, avoiding her gaze, "With me in my...condition. Have you ever...theoretically speaking... thought about..." Korra grabbed his chin in her hand, "Talk already." Hiccup took a breath, "Have you thought lately of breaking it off, because off...you know." Korra looked shocked, "Why in the world would you think... Hiccup, I would never leave you just because your missing a few parts." she said, agitation clear on her face, "When I say I love you, it means I'm committed to this." she said gesturing between the two of them, Hiccup clasped her hand in his, "I love you too. And I'm sorry. I just need to hear it." he said, Korra sighed, "Yea, I suppose I would say something like that too...but with less stuttering." she said smirking. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Approaching the compound, Hiccup saw that Korra was wanting say something, "I spilled my guys already, your turn." he said mockingly, Korra stuck out her tongue at him, "Well since we're leaving the day after next and I don't think we'll be down here for a while..." she said, Hiccup made the keep going gesture, "...I was thinking...aw the hell with it, my mom and dad want to meet you." Hiccup's eyes went wide with fear, Shit, well at least I can rub Toothless's nose in it. he thought, trying to see the bright side of the situation.

Korra waved her arms, "It's not like they want to kill you or anything!" Hiccup gave her a look, "Speak for yourself! I already lost one body part I'm not losing another." he said dramatically, Korra gave him her famous pout, Oh no, no no no, not thaaat. Hiccup wined in his head. "Alright! I'll do it, but you owe me. Big time." he said ponting a finger at her. She merely smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

(Line)

Hiccup entered his temporary room to find a package. Opening the box, he saw everything that he needed to begin his project. At the bottom of the box was a note,

_Hiccup,_

_The metal was easy to find, I hope you know what your doing. _

_With love,_

_Katara_

_Ps. One young man came in today with a LOT of injuries. Korra wouldn't know anything about this...would she?_

Hiccup smirked, his Nanna rocked.

(Line)

Hiccup looked at his new 'leg', he had gotten the idea as soon as he saw the damage but bringing the design to life was the hard part. He knew that the prosthetic would have to simulate the muscles of the leg, so a spring was added so that moving up hills and such would come much easier. Another problem was shape, he had to make the meal bend at one point to replicate the ankle. He also had a 'foot' part, so that he wouldn't have all his weight be on a metal peg leg.

"Alright. It may not be pretty but it gets the job done." he said to himself. Toothless sniffed at the foreign object, "Bud it's fine, I'll try it on tomorrow and surprise everyone." he said, putting the prosthetic under his bed.

(Line)

Hiccup fastened the straps into place as he attached the leg. Looking to Toothless he took a breath. Slowly standing up he looked down to see the leg still holding up under his weight. Toothless gives him a nod of encouragement, Hiccup tentatively takes a step forward. Losing his balance he fell towards the floor, before he could connect with the floor, Toothless moves his body out catching the teen.

"Thanks buddy." he said, Toothless nods in response. Trying again, he doesn't slip, after another he still doesn't fall. Taking his hand off of Toothless's head, he takes a few more. Looking at his friend, he can't help but let out a whoop, jumping up and down he smiles like he won the lottery.

(Line)

Korra kept looking at the door, Hiccup had told her that he could make his way the to the house himself but he still wasn't there. Senna couldn't help but smile at her daughter's anxiousness, "Honey I'm sure he'll be here. Just relax." she said, before Korra could respond a kick at the door called their attention.

Hiccup nearly had a heart attack when the door opened, but relief washed over him seeing Korra in place of her dad. "Hey Hiccup, for a second I thoug-" she stopped herself, "Where are your crutches?" she asked, curious look on her face. Hiccup darted his eyes downward, Korra fallowed his gaze and saw his new leg.

"Hiccup...that's... " Korra was speechless, her boyfriend had built himself a new leg, "I wanted to surprise you and everyone else." he said. Korra smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Consider me me surprised, now come in! You'll freeze if you stay out to long." she said leading him inside.

Korra led Hiccup to the living room, where he was greeted by Tonraq and Senna. "Mom, dad, this is my good friend Hiccup." Korra said, gesturing to the young man at her side. When Tonraq rose Hiccup's heart stopped, he rose a hand, "Nice to meet you Hiccup." Hiccup quickly grabbed the hand and gave it a shake.

"You to sir." Hiccup managed to say, the man gave a hardy chuckle, "Call me Tonraq." the man said. Hiccup sighed in relief, _Thank you! Thank you sprits_. Hiccup thought. The woman walked up him next, "Nice to finally meet you Hiccup, Korra's told us so much about you. I'm Senna." she said, pulling the young man into a unexpected hug. He graciously returned it. Okay she was right I was wrong. he thought as they say down to eat.

(Line)

Sitting on his bed, Hiccup reflected on the evening. Tonraq and Senna treated him like family, after dinner had concluded, Korra gave him a peck on the lips and said mockingly, "Told you so." Hiccup couldn't help but smile, _Only Korra_. He thought laying down and drifting off into sleep.

**AN: You guys HAVE to know what's next. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been watching Breaking Bad after school when I get home and that's usually when I do my writing. To Any fans of the show, 'It was at was at first simple chemistry, thank you to all those who made Bad so good.' **

**Back to the subject, I can guess you all know what happens next. After that I'll get started with book 2. Btw I KNEW THAT UNLAUQ WAS EVIL! So far every main villain has been a waterbender, Amon, waterbender, Tarrock, waterbender, Tahnno, Dick waterbender. **

**As I must repetitively say: Don't forget to fallow favorite and ****REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Searching for home

Toothless flew over the city, zooming past buildings and the cars below. Hiccup was testing out his new pedal he had designed for his leg, it worked perfectly. Shifting the pedal to the land position, he begun his decent into his backyard.

(Line)

Hiccup entered the house with his companion right on his trail, calling out for his mother, he headed into his room to find her looking through his photo albums. "Wow. Just...wow, never thought I'd see this." Hiccup said taking a seat beside her, Lin smiled, "And I always thought you'd have two legs." Hiccup raised his hands in defense, "Okay, fair enough." he said looking down at the photos.

One was of him, his mother and Toph. Hiccup held Toothless to the camera. "I remember that, Toph had taken us out for the day and we stopped to get a family photo." Hiccup said, smiling at the memory, Lin nodded, "Yea, we went to the zoo on the outskirts of town and they tried to buy Toothless. You wouldn't stop crying about it." she said chuckling lightly.

Hiccup threw his arms in the air, "Hey I was like...8 or something. I thought he was going to take him from me." he said. Lin continued through the pages and came upon the most recent one they had took. The whole new team Avatar stood in from while she and Tenzin where in the back, Korra had her arm around Hiccup's, Bolin was in the middle with his arms around both Hiccup and his brother's neck. Asami had her arms around Mako's neck, Bolin had almost pulled the five of them down. In the picture, they where all smiling brightly.

Lin closed the book and placed it onto his bed, looking at him with sadness in her eyes, she asked, "You have everything that you need? Food, cloths, extra tools?" Hiccup nodded, "Yea, enough for a month. Not that I'll be gone that long." he added quickly. Korra had kept pestering him about the promise that they made on their first date, last week he finally agreed to go looking for his home. Lin wasn't for the idea at first, but with alot of begging, brown-noising, and paperwork that she had to do, she finally gave her blessing.

"It's going to be different with out you here." Lin said walking towards the door, Hiccup kept a emotionless expression, "That's the tenth time today you've tried to guilt trip me out of doing this." Lin smirked, "My son is going away from home for a few days with no contact, sue me."

Lin entered her room and kneeled at her bed. Reaching under, she search for what se was looking for. When her hands brushed over a wooden surface, she clasped her hand around it and pulled it out. Dusting it off, she opened the box and took out the parchment, on it was a symbol that was found in Hiccup's baby blanket, "Hiccup, come here for a second please." she called out. Hiccup entered the room a few seconds later, "I've been meaning to give you this for a while. But I never knew when the right time would be, I figure that now is as good as any." she said handing the cloth to Hiccup. "What is it?" he asked looking over the material, "When we found you, this was in your blanket, I always thought it was a family seal." Hiccup looked at the symbol on the cloth, "You mean like the BeiFong flying pig?" Hiccup asked, Lin nodded.

Looking at the cloth, he saw two dragons circling one another. (I.E. the Berk seal)

(Line)

Toothless landed onto the path to the temple, Hiccup disembarked from his companion and walked towards the temple. He and Korra discussed that he would write both her and Lin while he was gone every week. Nearing Korra's room, he felt three smaller bodies jump onto him,

"Please don't go!"

"I'll give you ALL my leche nuts!"

"Don't gooooooooo!"

Hiccup sighed. As soon as the children learned he intended to leave the city for a week or two, they had begged him to stay each time he came to the island. And he came here regularly. "You guys, I'll be back, I don't want your leche nuts, and I have to go." he said, pulling the kids off him and setting them on the ground.

"But whhhhyyyyyyyyyy?" Ikki asked, Hiccup ran his hand through his hair. "Look, this...this is something that I HAVE to do. And of it where you three, you'd want to do the same thing." he said looking at the three of them. After giving each of them a bear hug, he continued onward to Korra's room.

Knocking on the door, Hiccup heard a muffled "Come in." from inside. Opening the door, he saw that Korra had buried herself in her sheets, "You know that it's almost noon, right?" Hiccup asked sitting on the edge of her bed, raising her head up, he saw that she hadn't even put her wolf tails in, "Yea...I'm just not ready to get up yet. After all the giving back bending yesterday, I'm beat." she said. All throughout the week, Korra had been undoing the damage Amon had caused. One. Person. At. A. Time.

Hiccup, bless his heart, had tried to access the Avatar state, but to no avail. Korra had told him what Aang had told her. "I can imagine." Hiccup said, rubbing her back. As his hand trailed up and her back she said, "I'm gonna miss you. I want to go with you." she said, propping herself unto her elbow. Hiccup smiled, "First of all, you and me alone for a few weeks ? Your dad, Tenzin, and my mom would kill us. And two, the one who can bring people's bending back should stay." he said, resting his hand on her side.

Korra wasn't amused, "Look, I'll be back in a week or two, when I get back, I'll take you out for a night on the town, how 'bout that?" he bargained. Korra smiled a little bit, "Fine, now get over here and kiss me you fool." she said dramatically. Hiccup leaned in and kissed her. Korra ran her heads through his hair, pulling him closer. Before he knew it, Hiccup found himself being pulled down onto the bed.

Korra rolled on top of him, not breaking the kiss, while Hiccup's hands traced the outline if her body. _Damn Korra_. Hiccup thought as she began to kiss him more passionately.

"K-nmmmmmm, Korra-mmm, we n-mmmmmmmmm, STOP!" Hiccup exclaimed, making them both draw away. Korra looked down at her boyfriend, "What? I thought that..." Hiccup shook his head, "No! It's just...if we do...this. I think it'd be better if we did this after I get back. Plus, Tenzin could walk in like any moment." he said glancing to the door. Korra blushed red, "Yea...that would be hard to explain."

(Line)

Korra helped Hiccup set the last of his bags onto Toothless's back. Toothless sniffed at Korra, for some reason she had some of Hiccup's sent on her. "Toothless, No!" Hiccup said, pushing Toothless of her. "So, a few weeks without my sweetheart. What to do?" Korra joking asked as Hiccuo packed the last of his bags onto the reptile. Hiccup smiled, "I think I can this will hold you over until I get back."

Hiccup kissed locked lips with Korra, pulling her into a bone crushing embrace, Korra griped his shoulders, and pulled him close to her, knowing that it would be a while since she would be able to again. After moments of the, the two broke for air, "I love you." he said, Korra gave him one last embrace, "I love you too." she said.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's saddle, he waved Korra goodbye and took off to the Northwest.

**AN: I'm sorry this one was so short. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading. Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

New faces

Toothless poked at his rider's sleeping bag, "Noooooooooo five more minutes." Hiccup said from inside. Toothless gave a snort. Using his tail, he flipped the bag into the air. Landing on the ground, Hiccup scrambled out, "Alright! Alright! Korra is right, mornings are evil." Hiccup said rolling the bag up.

It had been a week and a half since Hiccup had left republic city. Since then, Hiccup had asked almost every official in the fire nation to see if they knew what the symbol had meant. Finally, he met trader who, stay with him here, knew a guy, who knew a guy, who knew a fisherman, who knew the cousin of guy, who knew where the place might be.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew over the island he had camped out on. The man said his guy was someone named trader Johan, who regularly took trips to a island, the island had the same seal on some merchandise as on his cloth. It seamed a like his best bet to start. Unfortunately, since he was a trader, he could be anywhere in the sea, but the man had kindly given Hiccup a map of the area where he operated out of, so he now had a chance. And he wasn't going to waste it.

(Line)

After checking a few more islands, Hiccup's stomach growled, looking at his oldest friend he asked, "Hey bud you hungry?" Toothless let his tongue out and flop around his lips, "I'll take that as a yes." Hiccup said to himself. Locking the tail fin in place, Hiccup turned around and crawled to his supplies, finding his fishing net, he locked his foot into place and dived down to the water. Just above the water, he cast the net into the ocean. After a few moments, Hiccup pulled the rope up and found that he had stuck gold, scaly, wet, gold.

(Line)

Setting the fish aflame, Hiccup couldn't help but smirk, they had caught about fifty fish in one go. Toothless was in heaven. Looking over to his friend he said, "If you keep eating like that, you won't be able to fly." Toothless merely have him a 'Shut up, I'm eating.' look. After putting out the fire, Hiccup began his lunch when the beating of wings. Looking up he saw...tiny dragons!?

Nearly choking on his fish, her couldn't help but gawk at the small beings. As they landed a few feet away, he felt Toothless begin to tense up, looking over, he saw that the dragon had swept a good amount of cod towards him. The message was clear, 'These are mine.' That was until one fish stood up straight. One of them had snuck in and taken one of Toothless's fish.

Before it could get away, Toothless yanked the cod from its mouth. The small dragon recovered and snorted at him, he then drew his head back ,and took a breath. But before it could blast fire, Toothless sent a plasma blast into it's open mouth, apparently it burnt the inside of the dragons mouth and it quickly scurried off. "Heh, not so fireproof on the inside huh?" Hiccup asked the defeated dragon, picking up one of his fish, he tossed it at the dragon.

The small dragon quickly gulped it down. It then looked towards Hiccup and crawled towards him. Pushing his hand over his head, the small dragon comfortably laid itself down at his side. Hiccup smiled, Toothless had done the same thing when he first fed him.

(Line)

Hiccup looked down at the map. He had spent four days searching the contents of the map and still nothing. It was early in the evening and the sun was beginning to set. As he look went over his position once more, his seismic sense picked something up, something human. Hiccup stood, and stomped his foot onto the ground, after a moment, he felt it again.

"Toothless, stay." he commanded as he walked towards the shoreline. After some walking, the smell of smoke in the air told that he was close. Walking through a a thicket, he saw that he should have announced his himself, seeing as though a ax was thrown right at him!

Diving forward, the ax barely took off his head as he tumbled onto the beach. Looking up, he saw the shocked faces of five teens and a adult, "WHAT THE HELL! YOUR LUCKY I DON'T THROW YOU ALL IN JAIL FOR ASSULT!" Hiccup shouted at the group. The adult walked forward, "Sorry lad, we didn't know that anyone would be 'ere on the island." he said. Looking up, Hiccup saw that he had only two actual limbs, the others where prosthetics.

"I guess that's reasonable. To be fair I should have called out first." Hiccup said standing up. "Any of you guys happen to be trader Johan? I've been looking for the guy for a few days." the man shook his head, "Sorry lad, names Gobber, Gobber the belch." he said. Gesturing to the teens he introduced them, "This 'ere is Astrid." he said pushing the blonde girl forward, "Hey." she said curtly. "The boy with the muscles bigger than 'is head is Snotlout."

The buff teen looked at the man, "Hey, I'm right here!" he said offensively. Ignoring him, Gobber continued, "The two blunder heads are Ruffnut and Tuffnut." he saint pointing to the twins, the guy was looking over Hiccup's armor, while Ruffnut was looking over the guy inside the armor. "And the big one is Fishlegs." he said gesturing to the husky boy.

"I'm Hiccup BeiFong." Hiccup said bowing before the group, Snotlout snickered, "Hiccup? What kind of name us that?" Astrid stepped on his foot shutting him up, Okay, don't like him, her, Korra would love. "What kind of name is Snotlout?" Hiccup retorted, shutting the boy up, "What ya doing 'ere boy? This island is out of the way of any settlement, we're just out 'ere for survival training." Hiccup smirked and took a breath, "That's a bit of a long story." Gobber gave a hearty chuckle, "Lad, if you don't tell 'em, they'll just keep pestering you about it." he said looking at the teens.

It was true. All of them seemed to want to hear his tale. "Alright, just a sec." he said, earthbending a seat to sit on. The others backed away in surprise, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Astrid exclaimed, Hiccup looked at them strangely, "Earthbending, you guys act like..." he started, "you never seen it before. Man this is going to be a history lesson."

(Line)

After telling them all about bending, the technology, and everything else, they all just stared blankly at him. "So...your like...a hero?" Astrid asked, Hiccup shrugged, "If that where true, all the police would have a statues in their names." he said. "So why are you looking for trading Johan?" Fishlegs asked, Hiccup took the cloth out of his pocket. "This was with me when my mother found me, we think it may be a family seal or something." he said handing the parchment to Gobber.

Looking down at the cloth, Gobber felt his heart stop. "Lad...how old are you, exactly?" Hiccup looked at him curiously, "Seventeen. Why?" he asked. Gobber took a breath, "I know where your from." Hiccup wanted to be happy, but the way he said it made him unsure if it was a good thing he may have found his home.

"Okay...what's the catch? Are they like...at war with your people or something?" he asked. The man shook his head, "You five go give us some time alone." he ordered. The others hesitated but eventually walked off farther down the beach. Hiccup turned to the man, "Look if it's something bad, don't hesitate." the man took a breath. "Your from the isle of Berk. It's our home, it's where we've lived for hundreds of years." he said.

Hiccup's head was spinning. He found it...he actually found it. "Oh my sprits. HOLY SPRITS! What's it like? Where is it? What's our culture like?" Hiccup asked, then the real question popped into his mind. "Why was I cast into the sea?" he asked with a ice cold voice. The man rubbed his eyes, "Hiccup...our tradition says that us Vikings are supposed to be a strong people...we're supposed to be big, strong, and...well big. And for those who aren't as strong-" "GOBBER!" the two's heads snapped to Fishlegs running towards the pair.

Catching his breath he wheezed out, "Astrid (wheeze) dragon (wheeze) got." Hiccup pout two and two together and air scootered as fast as he could to Toothless. Breaking through the thicket he say that Toothless had the girl pinned to the ground, Snotlout and the twins stood off to the side in fear. "TOOTHLESS STOP!" Hiccup shouted.

The dragon looked at his master with relief, getting off Astrid, he dashed towards Hiccup with excitement. But stopped when he saw the look in his eye, "I'm going to say this once, and only once. DO. NOT. EAT. STRANGERS!" he said.

Looking over the reptile he saw that Astrid was safe, but she looked like she was seeing a ghost. A quick glance at the Twins and Snotlout, and he saw the same thing. Before he could saw anything, Gibber burst through the brush. "HAVE AT IT 'YE SPAWN OF...eh?" he was confused as ever. A human was literally mere inches from a dragon, and it wasn't trying kill him!

"Hiccup, step away and I'll finish the job." he called to the teen. Toothless gave Hiccup a confused look. Shrugging, he replied, "Gobber? That was my fault, Toothless isn't exactly good with new faces when I'm not around." he said, patting the dragon on the head, Fishlegs nearly had a heart attack. "Hiccup...did you just call it Toothless?" the husky boy said from behind Gobber. Hiccup made the 'smile' gesture with his finger, Toothless gave them a tooth free smile.

Walking over to Astrid he saw the fear in her eyes, "Hey he won't hurt you." he said, taking her hand, he placed it on the reptile's head. Astrid was in awe at the creature, it's skin felt smooth. A few minutes ago it was ready to tear her head off, now it was like a house pet. "See? Harmless...most of the time." he added.

After making sure Astrid wasn't hurt, Gobber approached the young man, "Boy...how on earth? Hiccup shook his head, "I already told you all about my home, your turn. First question, why was I found in a piss poor excuse for a raft?" he asked. "Wait, you mean this guy is from Berk?" Snotlout asked, he then started laughing, "Oh Thor! That's so funny!" Hiccup looked at the him like he ways crazy, "Uhh, how is that funny. Exactly?" the teen whipped tears out if his eyes and looked at Hiccup, "Hiccups are mistakes, they're weak. And bad luck. We toss them so they don't bring the tribe down."

Hiccup took a moment to process this, he was...a mistake? "Lad, let me explain." Gibber said, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup swiped it away, "Is it true?" he asked, Gobber looks down, _It is true._ "You...you...YOU SICK BASTARDS!" Hiccup shouts, they all flinch at the outburst. "How many?! How many infants did you drown in the sea!" Astrid steps forward, "It's not like-"

"**YES IT IS!" **Hiccup shouted, his voice echoing, not only his, but others. His eyes began to glow and the ground rumbled, sending the Vikings stumbling.

Hiccup was mad, no beyond mad, he was furious! He wanted them to suffer, he wanted them to die, he wanted...he wanted, he wanted his mother. He wanted his mother be here, by his side, whispering sweet things into his ear. He wanted Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin. He wanted to go home.

He felt the tears begin to roll down his face. After a few moments of silent crying, a nudge at his hand made his head snap to see Toothless, with sympathy in his eyes. Hiccup felt his body tire and he leaned onto Toothless. Looking around, he saw that the area had been devastated, the ground was uprooted, the trees no longer had leaves, and a smile fire was beginning at his feet. Luckily the Vikings where not hurt, Gobber was on the ground, trying to get up, Astrid had clung to a tree to keep herself on the ground, the twins where in said tree. Snotlout was in the ground, up to his waist but it would take some time to dig him out. Fishlegs was cowering behind a rock.

Hopping onto Toothless's back, he clipped his buggies into place and put his foot into the shifter. Looking at the Vikings he said, "The only reason I'm not hurting any of you is because I'm better than that. If I see any of you again, you may not as be as lucky." and with that, he took off into the dark sky.

Hiccup wanted to forget what had just happened, but in the back of his mind he was glad he knew his origin. He now knew that from that moment on, he was Hiccup Beifong. He didn't care if he was a king, he didn't want to be a chosen one, he wanted to be who he wanted to be. Not what others branded him.

He was Hiccup Beifong.

He was the Avatar.

And he will not let anyone tell him different.

A**N: LET ME EXPLAIN BEFORE I GET HATE MAIL FROM FANS! Put yourself in his shoes, you just found out your a mistake, so to speak, are you really going to want to go to the place that they didn't want you? No. But he will get there eventually. On a side note, I HATED PEACEKEEPERS! They can't break up they just can't! To be honest, I think Mako had a reason to go behind her back, but he doesn't need to break up with her! If they aren't back together by the end of the month I'm going to write the biggest hate letter to the writers of the show. Anyone who is with me say so. But I also see things from Korra's side, I'm just pissed off alot at the show now. I'll still watch it though. I WILL NOT BREAK HICCUP AND KORRA UP I SEWAR TO WHATEVER IS WATCHING OVER US. **

**Oh yea and don't forget to Fallow Favorite, and Review. **


	19. Chapter 19

Home

The lights of Republic City came into view as Toothless flew through the dark. He had flown two days straight, with the occasional half hour nap, and he was exhausted. Flying did a number on both of them, as well as what had occurred on his journey. He simply couldn't get it out of his head, he was a mistake, and right now what he needed was to be as far away from those people as humanly possible.

(Line)

After getting Toothless into the stables, Hiccup began to make his way towards his room. Approaching his door, he found that it wouldn't open. After trying again, he realized something, he had left his bag on the island. Hiccup face palmed, _Of course...had to leave your key at the one place you don't want to go_. Hiccup thought to himself.

"Hiccup?" he turned to see Korra in a black tank top and sweat pants, "Hiccup!" she exclaimed, lunging forwards and throwing her arms around his neck. Hiccup gratefully returns the embrace. Before he could say anything though, she pulls him into a passionate kiss. Hiccup felt a strange sense of...joy pass over him. Pulling away Korra gave him another bear hug, "I didn't expect you back for another week. What- oh my sprits." she said, getting a good look at Hiccup.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, Korra reached out a hand and brushed against his chin, "You have facial hair." she said. Hiccup ran a hand over his face, she was right. Usually he's clean shaven and doesn't grow his hair out, but with everything that's happened it must have slipped his mind.

"Yay, I get to put a razor blade against my neck, that'll be fun." he said sarcastically, Korra raised a eye, "Sorry?" Hiccup shook his head, "No I am. I left my key on the island I was staying at. So I'm sleeping in the stables." he said. As he was about to head back to Toothless, Korra grabbed him on the arm, "You don't...need to sleep in the stables." Hiccup turned to see her blushing red, "I...I have enough room in my bed." it was his turn to blush bright red. "Korra...sure, I-I-I'd like that." Hiccup nervously replied.

Korra led him into her room and pointed to the bathroom, "You can change in there, if you need to." Hiccup nodded and nearly sprinted into the bathroom. After changing into his pj's, he exited the room to see Korra undoing her wolf tails, "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day." he said, Korra smirked, "Laugh it up dragon boy." Hiccup went over to the side opposite of Korra and undid the straps on his leg, "Do you need any help with that?" Korra asked, looking over his shoulder. Hiccup shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine." he replied as he laid down, "Man, it feels awesome laying down on a real mattress."

Korra gave a small smile, "You still haven't answered my question." she said looking down at him, "What are you doing back so soon? Did you...you know?" she asked. Hiccup thought back to what transpired mere days ago and felt his jaw tighten, "I-I'll tell you about it tomorrow." he said rolling onto his side, facing away from Korra. She knew he was hiding something.

"Hiccup, what happened? Did you find your home? Or are-" she stopped herself when she saw tears in Hiccup's eyes, "Hiccup. Talk to me. I promised you, and you promised me." she said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, _I did promise her. But...hell if I don't tell her now she won't let me sleep. _he thought. Turning over to face her, he saw that she was truly concerned, which made him feel more horrible, "Well. I didn't find my home, but I did find people from my home." Korra smiled, "That's great! Right?" she asked. Hiccup raised his hand and tilted his hand left and right. "So, so. Anyway, they're from the isle of, try not to laugh, Berk." Korra smirked at the simple name. As he told her about the Vikings she couldn't help but chuckle at their names, "Seriously? Snotlout?" she asked in disbelief, Hiccup just nodded.

"Oh my sprits that's hilarious!" she said clutching her stomach and falling back onto the bed. Hiccup let a smile grace his lips, "Yea, it is. But back to the topic, after I got Toothless of Astrid and asked Gobber why I was in the raft..." he trailed off. _How the hell do I tell her?_ He thought, Korra laced her fingers with his and gave him a squeeze of encouragement to go onward. "...the reason I was in the raft was...I'm a mistake." he said quietly, Korra looked him oddly, "Hiccup, what do you mean?" she asked. Hiccup took a breath, "Vikings are supposed to be big, strong, and buff, I guess. And if they're too small...they cast them into the sea."

Korra's eyes widened, "Oh, Hiccup." she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm-I'm- I'm so, so sorry." she said, her voice beginning to crack. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Korra and pulled her close. Korra let tears roll down her face, Hiccup pulled away and wiped her tears away, "Look, I'll fill you in on what happened afterwards tomorrow. I just want to lay down with you right now. Is that alright?" he asked, Korra nodded. As Hiccup laid down, Korra snuggled ontop of him, _Ok and this is the part where I fear for my life. _Hiccup thought, Korra simply said, "After all the shit you've been through the past few days, you need some cuddling." Hiccup didn't put up a argument.

(Line)

Hiccup woke to find Korra fast asleep beside him. At first, Hiccup nearly had a heart attack, but fortunately he remembered the events of the evening. Hiccup slid onto the side of the bed and reached out grab his leg when Korra pulled him back down, "Nooooooooooooooo. I don't want to get up, lets go back to sleep." she said. Hiccup smiled, "Two words, Lin BeiFong." Korra's eyes shot wide awake, "Okay, fine. You still don't have a key, and we don't exactly have many spare rooms so..." Hiccup leaned down and kissed her, "I get the message. Now I need to get my leg on and change."

(Line)

Hiccup and Korra had called all their friends to tell them the news. Right now Hiccup was trying to find the guts to tell everyone what had happened. Looking himself over in the mirror, he saw that the past few days where hard on him. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, and like Korra said, he needed a little shave.

_I go looking for my home, my family, and I find out that they didn't only get rid of me, but they...they get rid of anyone that they deem weak._ Hiccup thought. As he rolled these thoughts over in his head, the door creaked open to show Korra, "Everyone's waiting for you, when your ready." she said, Hiccup nodded. Korra stepped behind him and looked at him in the mirror, "If you want, I could-" "No. I need to do this." Hiccup said, running a hand down his face. "Look, **none** of us think your a...mistake, we think of you like a inspiration, for sprits sake you found a way to walk without a leg! You never gave up against Amon, and you stood by your friends." she listed.

Hiccup looked back at her, "And if you can't see that, than your one of the dumbest geniuses I know." Hiccup smiled, "You know that's a paradox right?" Korra rolled her eyes, "Not the point. The point is, your way better than they ever thought you'd become." she said, pecking him on the cheek. As she walked out she called out, "One last thing, I'm pretty sure your much sexier than any oh them are." Hiccup blushed beat red.

Hiccup looked at the mirror, then at the door. He takes a breath, opens the door, and walks to his friends. His family.

(Line)

On the far side of the world, Gobber the belch was looking at his oldest friend with a heavy heart. "Are you absolutely sure Gobber?" Stoick asked. "For the hundredth time Stoick, YES. It was...him." Gobber said. Stoick was in udder shock, "And...he tamed one of the devils? How?" the chief asked, Gobber shook his head, "I don't know Stoick, but...I think we should look for him." the blacksmith said. The chief looked at the fireplace of his home, "Yes...yes we need to. I have so much to say...so many things to-" "Now hold on, I saw what the lad could do, he nearly made the island sink! Maybe you and me should go. Alone." Stoick considered this for a moment, it seemed the best course of action, if he showed up with a fleet, who knows what he'd do.

"Gobber, what did the kids handle...all of it?" the blacksmith took a sip from his mug, "Well, Fishlegs has been trying to wrap that brain of his around this whole 'bending' thing. The twins keep arguing who'd could 'ave taken the lad on. Snotlout's been worried about his chieftainship. And Astrid's...she seems to feel...bad for the lad. It's start'n to scare me." he said. Stoick nodded, "Maybe of we bring 'em, Hiccup won't attack first. But we have no idea where he is. It could take years to find him!" the chief exclaimed in fear.

Gobber shook his head, "Not exactly, he left a bag on the island, 'as a map of the world, including where he's from." he said, pulling the scroll from his vest. Stoick took it and quickly went over it, "My gods." he said, looking over the scale of the map. Gobber nodded, "Aye, luckily, we know he's somewhere called, Republic City. So...are we going?" Stoick looked at his oldest friend, "Damn right we are." the old blacksmith smiled and stood, "Well then, I'll get the recruits and go pack me undies." Stoick face palmed, "Didnt need to know that."

(Line)

Hiccup knew this was a bad idea. Right now, Lin looked like she was ready to kill the nearest thing. _Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crrrraaaapppp_! Hiccup thought as he finished telling the story. "You entered the Avatar State?!" Tenzin exclaimed, Lin gave him a look that would kill anyone, "Forget about that! My son was almost killed my them! As a baby!" she exclaimed.

Hiccup incredibly gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Mom, you need to relax. They aren't here, and if they where they wouldn't be for long." Hiccup said. Lin looked at her son, and started to take a few deep breaths. "Alright, I'm calm. Still want to kill them, but calm." Hiccup smiled, "Good, I really don't want you trashing the island...again." Bolin raised a eye, "Again? Like more than one time?" he asked. Lin groaned, "It was just once. And it was Tenzin's fault."

The airbending master rubbed the back of his head, "I'll admit, it happened because of my doing, but it wasn't all my fault, was it?" Pema gave her husband a look, "Yes, yes it was." she said, earning a smirk from Lin. "Back to topic, what are we gonna do? You said your bag was left behind, what if they come here?" Mako asked, "If it happens I'll handle it." Hiccup said, a hint of venom laced in his words. Asami put a hand on Mako's shoulder, "Well whose to say they'll even come near here? Even with the map." Korra nodded, "Like Hiccup says, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it."

(Line)

Hiccup unclips the harness from Toothless, throwing the saddle into its usual spot, he gives his best friend a scratch behind the ears. "What do you think, of all this?" he asked the reptile. "He thinks the same thing as the the rest of us." Hiccup turned to see Lin in the doorway, "How are you holding up?" she asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "As bout as good as anyone I guess." he replied. Lin took a seat on a bench, "You can always talk to me about it you know. " Hiccup took a seat beside her, "It's just...I just..." Lin rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay, let it out." she said quietly, "I...I just...sprits, just...DAMNIT!" he yelled, clutching his head. Lin gently wrapped her arms around him. Hiccup let the tears drain from his eyes, he'd kept the feelings in for the past few days, he felt anger, fear, sadness, hate. But he also felt a small sense of happiness, he was surrounded by loved ones, and that was what he needed.

(Line)

Hiccup trudged to Korra's room. After his moment with Lin, he was exhausted. As he opened the door, he quickly learned that Korra was waiting for him. Before he could get a word out, she planted her lips squarely on his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she led him back into the bedroom. Hiccup returned the affection and threw his arms around her waist. "I love you." she said breaking the kiss, "You too." he replied, pulling her back in.

As they laid down on the bed, they continued their kiss, until they where interrupted by a knock, it was Lin, "Hiccup?" Hiccup slowly broke away, "Yea?" he asked, almost feeling his mother's evil smile, "I'm just across the hall if you need me." Korra let out a sigh of relief, "And tell your girlfriend if I feel anything that's beyond kissing, I'll collapse that room ontop of you two." Hiccup and Korra blushed deep red, "Will do!" Hiccup managed to squeak out.

Korra rolled onto the bed, "That was embarrassing beyond all belief." Hiccup laid beside her and nodded, "I know. What if it was Tenzin!?" Korra groaned, "We would never be allowed on the island AGAIN." she said. Hiccup agreed, after removing his prosthetic, he pulled the covers over them. "I still love you." she whispered, Hiccup smirked, "I know." he replied. As the two drifted off to sleep, Hiccup smiled, the day started out bad, horrible even. But after he told his friends, confided to his mother, and Korra told him she loved him, he knew that from then on out, he would never be alone, he wouldn't be abandoned, he would always have his friends, his family, and the people he loved would always be by his side.

He was where he was loved.

He was where he wanted to be.

He was Home.

**AN: Okay that one was a cute little coming home story. I'm still mad from the tv show, but a little GTA V can always fix that. So now Stoick knows his son is alive, how will this play out. The only reason I haven't mentioned his mother is because in the new movie, there's this woman that just might be his mom. Now this could just be rumor but I don't want to leave anything to chance. Also Hiccup and Korra are more...physical in this. It just bugs me that after SIX MONTHS Mako and her just hold hands and hug. I'm pretty sure that in a six month dating period you become very close to your girlfriend. Plus the time in season one so they're close. If you guys want me to back off the physical stuff just say so. Anyway favorite, fallow, and review as always. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

Heritage part 1

It had been a week since Hiccup's return and life seemed to be back on track. He had a week off still and he decided that using it to relax was his best option. Hiccup was currently enjoying his promised date with Korra, he'd planned on heading to Flameo's noodle shop then go for a flight around the city.

"So they where like, Pabu sized dragons?" Korra asked, Hiccup nodded. Korra finally had a day off from restarting people's bending and she was loving it. "Yea, things could breath fire and everything. I'm surprised Toothless didn't jump at the chance to talk with them." Korra took a slurp of her noodles, "They sound like...house pets or something. Couldn't you have taken one with you?" she asked, setting her chopsticks down.

Hiccup looked at her curiously, "How would Naga feel if she heard you talking like that?" he mockingly asked, Korra smiled, "Awww come on!." she said, emphasizing with her hands. Hiccup smiled, only his girlfriend.

After finishing their meal, Hiccup paid and led Korra over to Toothless, "So last time you took me flying, you where telling me about some tricks." she said as she hopped into the saddle. Hiccup clipped his straps into place, "Yea? I'm surprised you- NO." Hiccup said realizing what she was getting at. "Come on! You know I can handle it!" she said stubbornly.

Hiccup wanted to protest but he had a idea, "Okay." he said, Korra was surprised, "Really? Just like that?" she asked. Hiccup nodded, "We'll go over the ocean so Toothless can pick you up if you lose your grip." he reasoned. Korra smiled and gave him a kiss behind his ear and whispered, "I'll make it up in _someway_." she said in a suggestive tone. She gave a small giggle as his face turned bright red. _This woman is gonna be the death of me._

(Line)

Korra let out a scream of joy as she corkscrewed downward, Toothless couldn't help but smile, his human's mate was enjoying herself. Hiccup pulles back on his reins and Toothless shoots back upwards into the clouds. Hiccup grinned as Korra let out a whoop of excitement, "Okay, you ready for the big one?" he asked, Korra shook her head, "Definitely!" she said. "Okay, you need to do exactly what I say." he said, Korra nodded.

Unclipping his safety straps, Hiccup leaned forwards and Toothless preformed a nosedive, Hiccup and Korra let out screams of excitement as they plummeted downwards. Hiccup let go of the reins and now Korra was screaming from fear, "HICCUP BEIFONG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Korra screamed Hiccup laughed, "IT'S OKAY! I DO THIS ALL THE TIME, WATCH!" he yelled, he began to do tricks in the air, Korra slowly joined in the airborne acrobatics as well (alliteration much).

As the sea came into view, Hiccup mounted back onto Toothless and pulled Korra down behind him. Clipping his straps into place, he pulled up on Toothless's reins and they just pulled up before the water. Unfortunately they didn't pull up soon enough and Hiccup was drenched with water. Korra was dryer than the dessert.

(Line)

"Your a psychopath." Korra said as she laid down next to Hiccup. The three had landed on the shore of the city and wanted a moment of peace, "Yea, so is Bumi. And he's a commander." he replied. Korra smirked, "Whatever, I'll admit it was pretty fun...it was like flying...in your own I mean. And...I'm glad you shared it with me." she said, her cheeks rosy. Hiccup clasped his hand around her and squeezed it, "Your the one person I wanted to experience it with." at this Toothless gave him a snort.

Hiccup looked at his friend defensively, "Person. I said person." the dragon seemed to accept this and went back to laying in the warm sunlight. "Jealous lizards aside, thanks, that's sweet." she said pecking his cheek.

Hiccup continued to soak up the sun rays as Korra stared off into the sea. "It sucks you have to go back to work tomorrow." Korra said. Hiccup shrugged, "Yea but Mako's been asking when he could start his new job." Korra raised a eye, "Mako wants to join the police? Since when?" she asked, "Since I offered him the job a few weeks ago. He handled himself well during our little patrols and he's a good bender period. So I recommended him to my mom." Hiccup explained. Before he could continue, a large shadow cast itself overhead. Looking up, the three saw a airship shoot a line down a few feet away, "You forget to do paperwork or something?" Korra asked jokingly. Hiccup looked up at the line to see his mother with a look on her face, Romance later, work now. Hiccup thought as he mounted Toothless, Korra was right behind him. Flying up into the body of the airship, the two where met with a steaming Lin, "Okay, now I'm a little sacred." she whispered, Hiccup wasn't that far off, "Mom, what's up?" he asked.

Lin lowered her head, "Your friends are back." she said darkly. Hiccup's blood froze and Korra's hands dug into the saddle. "I'll on it." "No your not." Hiccup looked at both Lin and Korra, "WHAT! This is my fight. You two aren't fighting my battles for me." he said defiantly. Mostly he wanted to deal with this his way, Korra would seriously beat the crap out of them. But his MOTHER? He shudders at the mere idea. "Hiccup, let us-" "Korra, mom. I'm not a kid. I'll take care of this, if it gets out of hand, you two can jump in." he bargained.

"No. Your not, Hiccup we aren't letting you do that." Korra said. Hiccup sighed, "Okay, fine." Hiccup said. He kicked Toothless at his sides, making the dragon buck Korra off onto the floor, as Hiccup dove out he shouted, "IM SO SORRY I JUST NEED TO HANDLE THIS!" Lin looked at Korra who had a very irritated look on her features, "I'll admit I didn't expect him to do that." Lin said, watching the black dot retreat into the distance, "Regardless, he's sleeping on the couch tonight." Korra said rubbing her back. Lin smirked a little, _I'm starting to like the girl._

(Line)

Hiccup saw the ship off in the distance, as he neared he thought, Oh my sprits, it looks like it's from a third world country. noting the age of the ship. Drawing closer, he saw...arrows!? Ducking below the oncoming fire, he thought of shooting a warning shot, but if he did that they make think he was attacking. _If I can't hurt them, I can stop them_ Hiccup thought, locking the tail in place.

"Circle above them and don't hurt them." Hiccup said. Taking a breath, he readied himself and dove downwards into the water.

(Line)

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" Stoick shouted. The group all ducked down and waited for a explosion, but none came. Astrid looked up to see the dragon flying around the boat in circles. "What's it doing?" Ruffnut asked, "Shhh, maybe it didn't see us." Tuff responded, his sister nodded, "Yea, maybe we're to stealthy for it." Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hey guys, I think that's Hiccup's dragon!" he exclaimed.

Gobber blocked out the sun with his hand and looked up, "Aye, tis the beast." he said. Stoick stared at the dragon, his son...his son a hiccup had conquered it. "Is it just me, or does it seem angry? " Snotlout asked aloud. "Oi Snotlout will you-" a sudden jerk of the water interrupted the blacksmith.

Suddenly, a wall of ice rose from the sea right in front of the ship. The bow rammed into the ice, the wood splintering against the collision. "What the hel? Where did that come from?" Stoick shouted.

Hiccup looked down at the Vikings from atop the wall, "WHAT PART OF 'STAY AWAY' DIDN'T YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?" Hiccup shouted from his spot. Gobber and another man stepped forwards, "Lad, let us talk to ye. We mean ya no harm." Gobber said. The other man was just staring at him. Hiccup felt Toothless land next to him, letting out a growl, Toothless looked at the people who caused his rider so much harm.

Hiccup put a hand on his dragon's back, calming the creature. Hiccup was really, really considering letting Toothless fry them, but he realized his mom would do much worse. "No offense, but the last two times I was around you guys didn't end well. I'm gonna say this one more time, nice and clear, LEAVE. NOW."

"You'd rather stand by that devil than your own kin?" The bearded man said. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who in turn looked back at him, and then back at the man, "You mean Toothless? He's more family than anyone here." Hiccup stated, "And what do you mean by kin?" he asked. Gobber turned to the man, "Stoick...he needs to know." he said. Stoick looked at up at Hiccup. "Son...I-" Hiccup froze, this...man was his father? Hiccup stepped of the ice, creating a small funnel of air, he floated down onto the ship.

Looking at the man he saw that he and himself did have similar features, "Your...my dad?" he asked, Stoick took a step forward, "Yes." he said simply. Hiccup didn't know what to do, he was in shock, luckily, Astrid jolted him out if it, "Ummmm Hiccup, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the approaching airship.

Hiccup gave the ship a wave, "That's my boss. Look final warning, you guys might want to get out of here now." he said, earning curious looks from the others. A metal cable shot down and impaled itself in the ice, I'm still amazed at how accurate she is with that. Hiccup thought as he saw his mother zip down to the ship.

Hitting the wooden floor with a ding, she stood and looked at the occupants, Hiccup really wanted to just then invisible right now. "My name is Chief Beifong, of Republic City's metalbending police. State your business." she said, authority and anger present in her voice, _I'm surprised she hasn't sunk the ship yet._ Hiccup thought. Stoick stepped forwards, "I am Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk. I am here for my son." Hiccup face-palmed, _Dun dun Dunn, he's dead_. Lin looked at the man, "Hiccup, is what he says true?" she asked, pity present in her voice.

Hiccup nodded, Lin closed her eyes and rubbed them with her fingers, "Airship, now." she said. Hiccup signaled Toothless, "Hold on one minute, who are you to tell him what to do?" Gobber said, Lin gave the man a death glare, "I'm his mother." Stoick looked at the woman before him, the woman who raised his child when he didn't. Hiccup looked back at his mom once more before flying off into the airship, Lin faced the foreigners, "Now if I had my way, I'd sink this boat right now and not turn back. But lucky for you, the out newly appointed leader wishes to speak with you. Count your blessings."

(Line)

Hiccup landed in the airship to be met with a powerful right hook to the arm, courtesy of Korra, "OW! What was that-oh right" he said in realization. Korra had a angry look on her eyes, "So just to prove a point, you buck your girlfriend off of your dragon." she pointed to Toothless, "You I'll take care of later." the normality fierce dragon cowered before the angry Avatar. She tuned back to Hiccup, "You have something you need to say." she sated, "Uhhhhh, I'm sorry and you look beautiful when your angry?" despite her agitated state, Korra let a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Fine. You get this one time." she said. Hiccup shook his head, Like I said, she's going to be the death of me. he thought as he rubbed his arm. "You alright?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup shook his head, "My father is on that ship." he said darkly. Before Korra could inquire more, Lin entered the ship, "The president wants to meet them." both teens eyes bulged, "I get that they're bad and all, but isn't that a little extreme?!" Korra asked.

Lin shook her head, "Unfortunately he wants to welcome them formally into Republic city. He'll meet them behind closed doors privately." Hiccup's hands clenched, "So he's all for infant killing, glad I didn't vote for him." Hiccup said. Lin shook her head, "It's not like that, this is a chance to make new allies. As much as I want to butcher them all, we can't do anything for now." she said, walking to the cockpit. Korra looked at Hiccup, He can't escape this thing. she thought. Wrapping her arms around him, he was surprised at the sudden affection, "I'm-" "Don't say your fine, I know your not." she interrupted. Hiccup leaned into the embrace, wanting to forget about today.

(Line)

"I say we kick them out of here." Asami said. After they reached the city, Hiccup and Korra gathered team Avatar together, they where all upset with the situation happening in the room opposite, they currently occupied a conference room. "He abandoned you Hiccup, you honestly can't be thinking of talking to him." Mako said looking at his friend.

Hiccup nodded, "Believe me, first chance I get, I'm getting the hell out of doge and away from him." Korra nodded in agreement. Bolin looked towards the door, "How's your mom dealing with all this? Im surprised they aren't pulling the guy out in a body bag." Hiccup shrugged, "Honestly, I'm more surprised than anyone, I expected her to beat the living hell out of the guy." he said, earning a little snicker from everyone. Hiccup glaced at the door, I hope she's not getting herself in trouble.

(Line)

Lin looked at the door as the president left, the Hiccup and his friends where in the room across the hall and the teens that came with Stoick where currently in a room similar to theirs. "How is he...Hiccup I mean." the man asked, Linturned her head to the man, "None of your concern." Stoick gave her a confused look, "What so you mean 'not my concern'? He's my s-" "Don' you DARE say that word." Lin snarled, "I may not be his mother by blood, be we're family. I raised him, I fed him, and I protected him."

Stoick had a scowl plastered across his face, "Aye, you did raise him, but protect him? He befriended a dragon, the one he has is born from lighting and death itself! That thing-" "Is his best friend." Lin said. Stoick gave snort, "Even so, he's lost his leg, where where you when that happened?" Lin stood her ground, "I was captured by the enemy, and unlike you he sacrificed his leg so someone he loves would be safe." Lin replied. And with that she exited the room, leaving the chief to think on these words.

(Line)

"What's taking them?" Snotlout asked aloud, "Calm yourself lad, he's probably fine." Gobber said. Fishlegs looked outside the window, "Look at those...things! They move so fast and they don't need mules, how's that possible?" he asked the others. Ruffnut joined the blonde, "Maybe they have holes at the bottom of them and they use their feet!" Tuff shoved his sister out of the way, "No wait! Maybe they use their hand instead of their feet!" Astrid sighed in frustration, _I'm surrounded my idiots._

As the group carried on, the door opened to reveal Lin, "Your all free to leave, but when you leave inform us." she said curtly. Astrid saw that the woman screamed authority, the gold badge on her chest was the first thing that caught her eye, her armor looked like it could take a axe yet, move fast like a rabbit. "What about Hiccup?" she asked, her gaze stayed cold and devoid of emotion, "That's his decision."

(Line)

"Are you sure your fine? I can stay for a while." Korra said, the others left do to work and Korra was running late to airbending training, "I'll be alright. Go, Tenzin's probably tearing the island apart looking for you." Hiccup said. Leaning in he presses his lips against Korra',she pushed back and gave him a quick embrace. The two break away, and Korra exits the room, giving him a wave on her way out.

Hiccup sighs and slumps into his chair, the door opens, Hiccup turns in his chair, "Korra I don't-" but stops when he sees that it was Stoick, "Oh...hi." he said awkwardly. "Hi...Hiccup." he replied. The silence that fallowed reflected the tension between the father and son, delicate. "I'm sorry." the man said, Hiccup snorted, "Your a few years late to saw that." he said standing up. Stoick raised his hands in surrender, "I understand, but please...hear me out." he pleaded.

Hiccup looked at the door, then to his father. "You got ten minutes." he simply said before taking a seat. Stoick took a breath, "The only reason that you where cast off was-" "Gobber told me already." Hiccup said quickly, "Oh...it's been a tradition since we first settled on Berk. We only did it so that we'd survive. It was all just basics, how many people can we feed if we only have only so much food. And because we did it, the strong survived and the weak weren't going to live that long anyway." he said.

"I know it's harsh and I can't imagine what it was like for you. But me and your mother...your real mother, loved you." Hiccup shook his head, "If you did then why was I still cast off like a thing of trash? Not enough meat to go around? Doesn't look like it." Hiccup countered coldly. Stoick sighed, "If it was any other family you would have stayed on Berk, but because your the son of the chief, the village wouldn't allow it." Stoick explained.

Hiccup shook his head, "Alright, what about this: what you've done is wrong. The reasons you have aren't anywhere close to good. And I wouldn't change a damn thing." Stoick opened his mouth to try and speak but Hiccup went on, "If I stayed where would we be now? Now, I have a well paying job, friends that stick at my side, a girlfriend for that matter, and a loving family. I'd have none of that if I stayed on Berk. I'm happy where I am today. And I'm pretty sure you'd be to if you never found out I was alive." he said with venom dropping off each word. Stoick shook his head, "Hiccup, your wrong, everyday me and your mother missed you, and-" "Your ten minutes are up." and with that Hiccup opened the door and stormed out. Leaving a heartbroken chief behind.

(Line)

Hiccup walked along the stone street to the ferry, he let Toothless fly ahead of him saying that he need time to think. As he approached the small ship, he saw some familiar faces. "What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked the teens, Astrid stepped forward, "We...wanted to apologize." she said, the twins both mumbled a sorry at him. Fishlegs approached the Avatar, "You left this on the island, I thought you'd want it back." he said, hand Hiccup his bag. Hiccup grined and thanked him.

Snotlout just stared at the others, "Are guys nuts?! He's a hiccup! Why are we apologizing? " he asked, Hiccup looked at Astrid, "Seriously?" he asked, she shook her head, "You have no idea." she said, "Why are we even talking to him? He's a nobody a useless-" before he could say another word, Hiccup stomped the ground and launched a earth disk at him. "Useless huh?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout slowly got back up and mumbled a sorry under his breath. "Thanks, it's not like you guys shipped me off." he said. "So your staying?" Fishlegs asked, Hiccup nodded, "I got my responsibilities here. But maybe if I'm ever in the neighborhood I'll stop by."

(Line)

Korra watched as Hiccup exited the ferry, he had a thoughtful expression on his face, he clearly had alot to think about, Korra walked up behind him, ready to pounce, "Nice try Korra." he said, Korra still pounced on him, "Omph! Okay, what's up with you?" he asked, carrying Korra on his back, "Nothin, just enjoying the view. You?" He smiled at his girlfriend, "Not much, just processing everything that's happened." Korra tightened her grip, "I'm here for you, okay?" Hiccup placed his hand over her's and squeezed it. "This whole day's been a big mess. I loved flying with you and all, but the whole day, man..." Korra hoped off Hiccup and pecked him on the cheek. "Look, they'll probably leave tomorrow. Now come on, you still owe me a date night. And we are going to enjoy it over dinner." she said dragging him towards the main complex. Hiccup grinned, _Korra, one of the only people who can cheer me up after a day like this. _Korra, him, his mother, and the airbending family had a great dinner without even mentioning the new arrivals. As Hiccup laid in bed, he didn't feel bad, he didn't feel miserable, but he did feel...at peace.

**AN: And just like that shit hit the fan. So Stoick basically got told off by both Lin and Hiccup! I get that you guys may have wanted to see them fight physically, but this was more of a verbal chapter. Also I think Korra vs. Astrid would be a pretty interesting fight. In not planning on it. So the next chapter is the last, then it's book 2. And I really hope Makorra gets back together! Anyway:**

**_REVIEW!_******


	21. Chapter 21

Heritage part 2

Hiccup rolled out of the way of Korra's fireball, pushing off the ground with his hands, he swept his foot, creating a fire swipe at her. Korra clasped her hands together and then drew them apart as the fire reached her. The two had been going at it for a few minutes now and they where nowhere near tired.

"You going to see our 'guests' off?" Korra asked, sending a earth disc his way. Hiccup blocked it easily, "I guess, not like it'll make my situation any better." he said depressingly, waiting for Korra's next move. She stopped for a minute, "Look...you have every right to call me off on this but...do you think you can give him a chance?" Hiccup froze and have her a 'are you kidding me?' look, "I'm not saying you gotta be friends with him. But you said that you always wanted to see where you came from." Hiccup shook his head, "That was before I knew what assholes they where." he said.

Korra sighed, "I know, but you do see he's trying, right?" she asked walking by his side. Hiccup took a breath, "Yea...I do. But...I guess I'm just mad at him because he just...threw away his responsibilities, about me." he said looking down. Korra nudged his arm, "Hey don't get down, all I'm saying is that being mad at your parent isn't a way to on with life. It's not a good way to live, and you should do what you can to try and fix it." she said.

Hiccup let a smile grace his lips, "Dammit I hate it when you make perfect sense. And since when did you start sounding all profound?" he asked mockingly. Korra scoffed, "I've always said 'profound' things." Hiccup gave her a look, "So when you say, 'the morning is evil' your looking at it from a philosophical point of view?" Korra slugged him in the arm.

(Line)

Hiccup walked towards the wooden ship with his nervousness increasing with each step. Soon the occupants came into view, "Snotlout, get that mast up! Fishlegs get those ropes tied down! Astrid help the twins-" Gobber shouted, he stopped when he saw Hiccup, "Oh...Uhhh... Hiccup, good to see ya lad." Hiccup nodded, "Have you seen Stoick? I need to talk to him." he asked.

"He's below deck, you want me to get 'em for ye?" Gobber asked, Hiccup nodded. As Gobber made his way below deck, Hiccup walked down to the docks, _17 years ago I was found here, now look at me_. he thought. Feeling Stoick approaching he saw the the chieftain was mildly surprised to see him, "Hiccup." he said curtly. Hiccup gave a small wave, "Hey...look I need to..." he struggled, Stoick gestured him to continue, "..I need to apologize." he finahed. Stoick shook his head, "No you don't. You have every right to be mad at me." he said.

Hiccup shook his head, "It's not that...your trying your best to offer a second chance and I've just haven't been listening." Hiccup said. "I want to learn about my home. Everything, good, bad, or anything I should know." Stoick smiled, his son had given him his chance.

(Line)

"-so the dragons raid you guys? Like weekly?" he asked, Stoick nodded, "Which was way I was surprised when you rode the night fury, I thought you where out of yer mind." he said. Hiccup nodded, "It doesn't make any sense, Toothless eats fish. Not much else." he explained. Stoick thought for a moment, "Maybe we're dealing with something bigger than a dragon, I don't know what, but we'll deal with it." Hiccup shook his head, "I'm the Avatar, at least wait for me until you look into it." he pleaded, Stoick considered this for a moment, "Fine, but the sooner the better, luckily they aren't as active this time of year." Hiccup nodded.

Suddenly the air-horn went off, Stoick turned to Hiccup, "Before I leave I wanted to give you something." he then pulled out a book, "This is the book of dragons, we only have a few, this is a extra, I thought you'd want to take a look." he said, handing Hiccup the book. He looked down at the book then at Stoick, "Thanks. So...I'll be seeing you I guess." he said a bit awkwardly, as he began to make his way towards Toothless, Stoick put a hand on his shoulder, "Hiccup...I'm proud of you. And I know your happy here, and that's all that matters. I'm happy could meet you." he said, stinking out a hand.

Hiccup looks at the hand, he grasps it with his and gives him a firm shake.

(Line)

"So now that they're gone, how do you feel?" Lin asked as Hiccup sat down at his desk. He had his own office right beside hers, and since he was 'demoted' from Chief to Lt. Lin installed the office after getting back from the South Pole. "I'm fine...but about the dragon problems, "Hiccup you aren't actually thinking about it are you? After everything-" she took a breath, "Never mind, your heart's in the right place. Besides, your the Avatar, and you need to do your job."

Hiccup sighed, "Yea, it doesn't mean I got to like it." he said leaning back into his chair. Lin smirked and headed towards the door, "You better get back to work. That's a lot of paperwork you need to get done." Hiccup groaned.

(Line)

Hiccup stood on the docks of Air Temple Island. Looking at the city, he felt a sense of pride. He, Toothless, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, even the airbender kids had won the city back. It was always in the back of his mind, but for the first time, he thought of what the past few months. Finding out he was one of the Avatars, learning three elements in secret, meeting Korra and the bending brothers, and so on.

Toothless nudged Hiccup's hand, "Okay bud. Just wait a sec." he said rubbing his snout. Toothless gave a snort, "She'll be here any moment. Just wait." he said, after a few moments Korra came into view, "Sorry, Tenzin's been riding me on airbending training." she apologized. Hiccup mounted Toothless and held out a hand, "No problem." Korra takes Hiccup hand and climbs on behind him. Hiccup turns around and captures her lips, breaking the kiss she smiled, "What's got you in such good mood?" she asked, he shrugged, "Nothin, just happy to see you. So you ready?" He asked, she nodded and wrapped her arms around his chest.

_My name is Hiccup BeiFong. _Hiccup gets into the rise position, _I am one of two Avatars. _The three rocket into the air, over the bay. _Toothless, my oldest and best friend is the guy I'm ridding right now, the dragon._ Toothless burst through the city, narrowly diving buildings, folding his wings, he hops down a row of street lamps._ Korra, right behind me, is the other Avatar and my girlfriend. _Toothless shoots up skywards, Hiccup and Korra yell in excitement. _This is Republic City, my mother and grandmother both defended the city and so do I. _Hiccup unfastened the safety straps and turns to Korra. _I'm not gonna lie, I've had some hard times lately, but with my friends at my side, I'll be alright. _Korra leans in and Kiss Hicvup, he puts his hands on both of her cheeks, drawing the two of them closer, she wraps her arms around his shoulders. _I mean come on. In the Avatar._ Toothless does a barrel roll and the two five down towards the city. The two hold hands falling down and let out yelps of terror, excitement, and joy.

**AN: And it's done, for now. I'm happy to say that this is my first completed Fanfiction!Yaaayyyyy! I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten it up sooner, the Walking Dead season 4 premiere was on and there was no way in hell I was gonna miss it. So I got a new idea, with what happened during The Sting, I might have to tweak my storyline a tad but I it'll all work out in the end. Speaking of which I am so sorry this was so short! Btw, FAVORITE AND ****_REVIW!_****_!' _****See you all in the sequel! **


End file.
